Inescapable Time
by Clock231
Summary: Frey has finally settled into her role as Princess in Selphia, and she is pleased to have a loving companion by her side. But time changes all-even hearts. What can she do when her love for Vishnal subsides and her affection for Leon grows?[FreyxLeon Romance]
1. Enter Vishnal

**Chapter One: Enter Vishnal**

"Good morning. It's time to be up, Princess," Vishnal, winks at Frey playfully through his azure bangs.

"Oh...Good Morning, Vishnal." Frey says, embarrassed and hurriedly, jumping up to get dressed and get ready for the chores of the day.

It was quite strange to have Vishnal wake her up now, things are a bit different when you're dating. Not uncomfortable for her, just different. At first, it was weird having someone you've just met pledge to be your undying butler in servitude for a lifetime, but as Frey came to acknowledge and really take on her role as Princess and to truly regard him as her Butler, she settled into the role Selphia encouraged Frey to take.

Becoming good friends with Vishnal came so natural. Just like with Venti, he was open to Frey and didn't try to hide anything from Her. Neither was he ever suspicious or rude. He was always respectful, and of course, and that has never changed. What's so appealing about Vishnal to Frey is that he's always consistent - he's always there when she needed him.

And likewise, Frey accepted him lovingly. His passion for Butlery seemed silly to most of his peers, even extreme. But Frey had always accepted his seemingly natural position in life, and even encouraged him to pursue it more. Having someone other than Butlers praise his profession was very encouraging, especially since he devoted so much of his life into being the best servant he could be. And who better could he serve? Frey was perfectly suited for the role of Princess. She wasn't lazy, but industrious. Not spoiled, but humble. And she had the biggest heart Vishnal could see in a person. Vishnal saw it as an absolute pleasure to do anything for Frey.

Thoughts of Vishnal clouded Frey's thoughts majority of the time she spent farming in the morning, as Vishnal prepared to get the goods of today's harvest from the shipping box.

With a relived smile, she greeted Vishnal again. "I thought you weren't going to show up today!"

"Eh? Of course I would, Princess!" Vishnal burst out, tight-fisted and eyes seemingly ablaze. It shocked Vishnal that Frey could even consider that he wouldn't show up for his duties as Butler. It _was _his calling, and he'd never let anything get in the way-even simply taking out materials to be shipped! And if he couldn't attend to the duties, surely Clorica would take the place for the day.

"Haha, I get it Vishnal!" she says with a smile. Vishnal was always so passionate about his duties. "But, is it a lot? You've got to grab all those veggies, minerals and everything...how many different places do you fly it to in the airship?" Frey ponders aloud. She never really thoughts about where these goods to to, and who needs them all. After all, Frey shipped quite a lot of turnips.

"Huh? I don't fly the airship. Neither does Clorica," Vishnal pointed out, while inspecting various items- withered plants, wool, iron. He wrinkles his nose at the pink turnips inside. "Arthur actually flies out everything. He's always timely too, so don't worry about that." He assures.

"Huh? Arthur does?" She questions. "Well, yes," Vishnal replies. "As a butler of course, it'd be my duty to fulfill their Master's wishes, even if that means flying to the most distant lands! But, alas, I don't know many places and I'm not to good at flying the airship..." He laments.

Perking up, Vishnal adds, "That's why Arthur does it. He has so much business and research to do in other lands, he doesn't mind taking the goods along with him. It's sort of a fun hobby for him actually, he likes to say." Vishnal suddenly stands erect, holding an invisible booklet in hand, and adjusting his nonexistent glasses and tilts his head - the splitting image of the serene blond prince. "It's actually quite fun. It's a good distraction from my work and can be relaxing at times." Vishnal speaks in a placid tone.

"Wow..." Frey replies in awe. She makes a mental note to stop by Arthur's to thank him. Frey decides she may even buy him a new pair of glasses.

Vishnal, after grabbing all the items to be shipped, carries them along to go out of the garden. She watches him go, but he stops in midtrack.

Without turning around to face her, Vishnal stands still and bashfully spits out, "P-Princess!"

"Yes, Vin?" She replies quizzically.

He finally turns around and quickly bows. "If-if I could I would go out to ship the items for you-if I could! But a true Butler knows his limits! S-So I'll try my best to serve you where my strengths are-at home and in the castle! And in the battlefield if need be!"

Blushing, Frey nods in acknowledgment. Vishnal satisfied, hurries off to place the items in the shipping box.

Frey was used to such enthusiastic outbursts of love and devotion from Vishnal, after all, he takes after Volkanon so much. Always emotional, loyal, and passionate to a fault. But it's even more often after she confessed to Vishnal, to where such moments appear just about every day. And every day it seems, it's even more intimate.

"Geez..." Frey mumbles to herself, watering the newly planted seeds. She pats her cheeks to shoo away the heat Vishnal seemed to have left.

* * *

**...**So this is my first fic ever! I decided to write after about a week of reading rf4 fic for the first time. I've always liked to write, but I never end up finishing most projects. So hopefully I can write a lot for this-since I love Rune Factory.


	2. Something For You

**Chapter Two: Something For You**

"Ugh, what a day!" Frey sighs to herself, stretching out her arms as much as possible. She was a bit sore from battling monsters all day, but it was a regular part of her chores now. Besides, it was good exercise and good mind stimulation. Stepping off the airship, she glances at her watch. It's about six in the evening now. A good time to stop battling for the day.

Usually, she would have Vishnal join her in battling, but she decided to give him a break this week and go out exploring for herself. Her bag is weighty with all kind of items dropped from monsters, and foraged items that packed inside crates. She wondered who it was that even leave all those oranges in random crates, and meanwhile she scanned her to-do list.

"...and thank Arthur. Oh! That's right, Arthur!" she gasped. Frey thought back to last week, where Vishnal had told her who it was who actually delivers all the items she ships. She should have known it was the most well-traveled man of Selphia, the calm and predictable Arthur. He always was on the move, finding out secrets of the land, reading about the land's history, researching various spells and the like.

Her mind wanders while walking toward Porcoline's restaurant, as she suddenly bumps into a tall figure.

Before her stands Leon, shirtless and of course, hiding his expression with a fan. Once he sees who it was who interrupted his course, he gives a smug smile and snaps the fan shut. His ears give a interested twitch.

"Well, well, well. This little Princess needs to watch where she's going. Or were you purposely trying to end up in my arms?" He smirked. Leon was pleased seeing the preppy little Princess busy again, and he could tell she was out exploring - the scruffs on her gear and a heavy bag. Signs of a exploration were evident. Leon thinks back to after she had first rescued him, he never really thought how to repay her. The best he thought to repay Frey, Selphia, and Venti was to be a good citizen to Selphia and try his best in any efforts to assist the town.

Selphia, and the world itself had changed so much in the time he was gone. His customs, language, people, everything was now a thing of the past. It was an old custom, an old language, and old people. Ancient history people now today looked in books to learn about. He felt like a living statue reflecting the past. Even his garb of today contrasted with modern looks - no one else had their face painted with any holy markings.

However, he was happy to be back alive-_fully_ alive and living, enjoying life. Even if it was a completely new people and culture. And Frey was a bonus. She was so young, but busy, involved, and genuinely interested in the people - always trying her best to improve. He didn't know much about the energetic Princess who the townspeople adored so much, but even he himself couldn't ignore her sincerity and desire to help others. She reminded him of his younger self.

"Geez, Leon, I didn't mean to bump into you." Frey murmured to herself. Why was he always picking on her? But she reminded herself of the mission she decided on a month ago-befriend Leon.

After saving all the guardians, he was the last she rescued. Leon was also a lot different from the others. But it goes to show how versatile Venti is-she reaches the heart of so many kinds of individuals.

Amber was so sweet and bubbly, Dolce quiet and thoughtful, Dylas shy and sometimes abrasive. But even with Dylas, after spending some time with him, he opened up and Frey realized it wasn't so much that he was a grump, he just had such a hard time expressing himself. But Leon- Leon was unprecedented.

As a Priest, you would think Leon would appear more humble. As someone older than her, you'd think he'd be more mature. But he was always calling attention to himself, always joking about other people, and always, always, teasing Frey. And it was pretty infuriating to her.

Leon blinked in surprise. "Um...is there something wrong?" He asks, with slight remorse. "Your face looks, well, pretty sour."

"Eh? Oh...uh, no." Frey replied startlingly, and a flush of red appears. She totally was totally guilty of bad-mouthing Leon in her head, but she couldn't let Leon know that.

"I, uh, I just had something for you...is all." Frey hurriedly adds. And she wasn't lying either. She earlier decided to use the approach she used to win over anyone she encountered-food. Her face is suddenly covered in mint hair, as she rummages her bag for the meal she prepared some hours ago. Leon patiently waits curiously as to what the industrious Princess had for him. He leans forward but suddenly jerks back to his original position as Frey whips out some newly prepared grilled Gibelio, wrapped in plastic to keep the freshness sealed.

"It's uh, I mean, I heard you like grilled fish. So...I mean, well, I like to fish while I'm out exploring. And I thought i'd cook some grilled fish while I was at it. I've never made it for anyone before..." Frey stumbles over her words. Why? It wasn't the first time she had cooked for someone or talked to Leon before, so why was she so apprehensive? Maybe because she was expecting Leon to tease her about cooking meals for him.

"I see." He responds, surprised. Frey hands him the fish, brushing away stray-aways of hair. "Ah, grilled Gibelio. May I have it?" Leon asks to no one in particular.

_Didn't I just say he could? Geez, was he teasing me again? _Frey thinks to herself. "Yeah. Of course. I mean, it's for you," she responds flatly.

"...Thank you. I _really_ like grilled seafood." He props up his fan again and waves it. "And you made this yourself, too. My opinion of you is improving." He gives Frey an approving smile, he nods, and continues on his way.

"Eh...?" Frey wonders aloud, and turns, but Leon was already heading back on his way back to the Inn. Frey tries pushing her thoughts aside, but she was really astonished to see Leon react so sincerely. Frey had never thought that he could speak to her without teasing at all. In a way it was refreshing, but strange.

Frey shakes her head as if it'd literally shake the thoughts out, and heads toward Arthur's office, where she could get her mind off of Leon's mood swings.


	3. Bathhouse Blues

**Bathhouse Blues**

As time went on, Selphia seemed to have grown. More and more tourists have come to visit, which pleased Lin Fa very much. Her business was more successful than ever, and every time Frey would stop by for a bath she'd thank her.

"It's so great how much business we have now! Really Frey, if you haven't done so much, I don't know where we would be. And best yet - it doesn't matter how many plates I break, because now I have enough to replace each one!" Lin Fa hums happily to herself. "But honestly, so many men have flirted with me. I have to reject each one. I'm happily married." Lin Fa boastfully adds.

Frey smiles at the commendation, and hands over the wares to use the bath. Lin Fa always counts the money meticulously, a huge contrast to how careless she often is. Not that Lin Fa doesn't trust Frey, but since she not only cares for her daughter, but now other residents of the hotel, she needs to make sure she has enough to care for everyone.

Xiao Pai hops out of the door behind, where her bedroom is, and steps over at the register and greets me. "Haolla! It is a nice day to bathe, yes?" Xiao Pai asks, but doesn't expect an answer. She scurries alongside her mother. "I can handle the rest of the day, Mama. How about you rest?"

"Well, when you put it that way, how can you resist?" Lin Fa chuckles, and reveals such a dazzling smile. Even Frey blushes at how pretty Lin Fa is. Her hair reaches far down her slender back, and her aluminum colored hair was so sparkly, soft, and enchanting. Lin Fa always had gratuitous smiles to share, and an even gratuitous bosom. Her eyes were a creamy chocolate, and they contained so much warmth and endearment. Without realizing, both Frey and Xiao Pai seemed to be staring intensely with envy at the innocent Lin Fa.

"Huh? What is it?" Lin Fa exclaims.

"N-nothing." Both Frey and Xiao Pai murmurs in unison, Xiao Pai starts reading over the log book while Frey heads up the steps to the bath. Why was Lin Fa so gorgeous? Frey looks down at her own chest. She gives a sigh of pity at her own physique. Nothing would change that part, but maybe she could work out more? Defining her muscle however, wasn't really appealing to Frey. Wasn't there a spell that could make her taller? Prettier? Something. Frey reasoned maybe Lin Fa has a trick, or Arthur could find some spell. But in reality, Frey didn't want to appear desperate or conceited, so she kept her insecurities to herself. Not that anyone called her anything but pretty, especially Vishnal, but every woman has their own doubts.

Turning the corner heading towards the women's bathroom, a door opens from the men's side and Leon materializes.

Freshly out the bath, Leon's arms seem to have steam rising from them. Again, he's shirtless, and his latte-colored skin is exposed. He looks flushed, not only from the heated bath water, but to have out of any person, Frey, before him right as he exits the bath. He groans internally at his luck. He fumbles with the door and hurriedly closes it shut. Worse than that, Frey herself is embarrassed to see him there, and seems to have frozen in position. Her blushing face and adorable pigtails only makes him more sheepish himself.

Both stand, unsure of what to do next. Leon suddenly is annoyed at himself, afterall, who is he to be embarrassed of anyone? Especially this tiny Princess? His pride was greater than that. Leon takes the opportunity to have the advantage in such an occasion.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Leon spits out, but his words come out with a subtle shake.

"H-Huh? What? No..." Frey fumbles trying to find words. Frey also wasn't going to let Leon get the upper hand this time, either. "Aren't you the one embarrassed here? I mean, it's just me. It has to be only the bath that has you all hot, right?" Frey is surprised at her own sassiness back at Leon, but she wants to keep her act together so it has the perfect impact on him. And it works.

Leon stands red at the reply. If Frey didn't have a mouth on her before, she certainly did now. Frey gains well-awarded confidence. She stands erect and nods over to the staircase. "Going up, or are you staying to watch the show?" She adds, hopefully sounding coy.

Leon turns a deeper red, but Leon wasn't going to let it go, either.

_Ha! Seems the cat has your tongue now, _Frey smugly smiles at him. She was tired of his relentless teases, and she seemed to have shut him up now.

Leon leers at the seemingly confident Princess. He leans close to her ear.

"Is that an invitation?" Leon whispers boldy.

Frey steps back, taken aghast.

"W-w-w-wha-?!" Frey shouts, astonished, dropping the baby blue duffel bag she used carrying her items to the bath.

"Haha, I'm just kidding." He adds, shrugging as if it were nothing, picking up Frey's bag she had for the bath and hands it to her. Of course, it was probably as close as Leon would get to Frey, and the close encounter had thrown him off as well. Nevertheless, customers of the hotel look to where the commotion is. Frey noticing the extra attention from the tourists makes her change yet another shade of red.

"G-Geez, Leon." She murmurs and hurries into the woman's bathroom for a rest. Frey doesn't look back to the curious whispers from inside, and doesn't bother to say anything else to Leon. After changing, Frey slides into the water, frustrated at herself. Why did she even get involved with Leon? The purpose of her mission is to _befriend_ Leon, not flirt with him. If Vishnal had seen such a thing, how would he respond?

_Vishnal..._ Frey whispers to the water. It had been a couple days since she had really talked to him. Honestly, she had been busy exploring, farming, and cooking to try to befriend Leon that she hadn't given him proper attention recently. Frey thinks backs moments ago to the banter with Leon. Frey, ashamed and still hot, sinks lower into the bath. The steaming hot water doesn't do much to cool her down.


	4. Lunch For Two

**Lunch For Two**

"Excellent! So tomorrow at ten hundred hours, we'll go to the Town Square to meet, then." Vishnal smiles adoringly.

"Right!" Frey nods cheerfully. It made her happy to see that Vishnal was always so excited for any of their dates, which boosted Frey's confidence a lot. No matter what or when, he never cancelled on any date at all, and he just about always accepted them. They were small treasures to him, bringing him closer and closer to Frey.

Vishnal exits her room, leaving Frey to attend to any chores or leisure activities. Frey takes the time to just lay on her bed and think for a bit, something she doesn't get a chance to do often with her busy schedule.

These days has been quite stress free, seeing that Frey hadn't seen Leon in quite some time. Irregardless of their last unfortunate encounter, Frey had cooked fish every day for him, according to her mission strategy. It was an annoying chore, however, cooking for someone so arrogant. But Frey really wanted to people of Selphia to live along together harmoniously, isn't that Venti's wish as well? So she truly wanted to get along with him. But the frustrations of the last meeting kept her from delivering him any more fish. Her lunch pack grew in size every day, undelivered fish meals for Leon now counted eleven.

Frey didn't want to be obnoxious either, she probably annoys others at times. Frey rejected the idea of her being high and mighty. But didn't Leon act obnoxious purposely? And in front of so many people! Frey burns thinking having flashbacks to the hotel. Frey could find solace, though, in what others thought of Leon. She made a survey of sorts:

"Huh? Well...he's troublesome at times. And I don't like him getting involved with Kiel. Do you know how many times I've caught him running around shirtless?" Forte would complain.

"Hmph. He thinks he's all tough-but I could definitely take him on!" Doug would proclaim.

Dylas surprisingly, had something different to offer. She thought back to a couple hours ago, when they were out fishing at a lake.

"I've tried to befriend Leon, but it's pretty hard, he's so arrogant!" Frey continued in telling her doubts to Dylas. Dylas cast another line into the pond with a grunt. He sat, thinking about what words to say. Frey took a moment to look at Dylas, she always thought that quality of Dylas that was so admirable. Although Dylas spit out whatever came out of his mouth when embarrassed, when it came to something important, he waited until he had the right, meaningful words to respond. Like at this moment.

"He helped save Ventuswill. He's done a great help to Selphia already. He's pretty mischievous, but I think you should give him more credit. Instead of just food and random conversations, try to get to know him more. You may be surprised."

Touched at Dylas' kind words, she jumps up to hug him.

"H-Hey! What the hell?" Dylas shouts bashfully. He stands up, surprised and drops his fishing bait.

Ignoring Dylas' expected outbursts, Frey sighs at herself. She wasn't being as open-minded as she could. "You're so kind, Dylas..." she murmurs. Maybe Frey was thinking too harshly. There had to be more to Leon than his teasing and aloofness. Well, _maybe._

Frey grabs the box full of today's catches and fish bait, stretches, and gives her goodbyes to Dylas.

"H-hold on," Dylas jumps up and runs to his own box. He grabs a fish Frey hadn't seen too often. "It's uh, lamp squid."

Frey stands, looking at him quizzically. Dylas, realizing I need a more thorough explanation, continues.

"I overheard Leon talking to Porcoline. Apparently, it's his favorite. If you cook it for him, I think he'd appreciate it." Frey groaned internally at the thought of cooking more fish. Her whole room already was stained of pond smell. Nevertheless, Frey thanked Dylas and went on her way, but how could she get to know Leon more? She couldn't very well just go up to his room and talk to him...

"Um, Dylas? Can...I ask a favor?"

* * *

Frey wakes back up from her memories, and glances at the basket sitting on her nightstand.

_I guess I better go..._

Hours later, Frey arrives at Leon's door and reluctantly knocks. She sighs aloud to herself. Why? Why was she plagued with thoughts of Leon? Frey had Dylas not only give her the lamp squid, but she needed a lesson in cooking it, too. _I totally owe you one, Dylas._ Frey thought to herself. _Maybe I could make him sashimi for a week?_

"Arthur? You're here early." Leon opens the door, but is startled to see the mint-haired Princess standing there instead of Arthur, and she even has a picnic basket with her. Smell of freshly cooked fish permeates the hallway. _ It's fish for me, _Leon concludes, touched. She looks nervous,but expectant. Her cheeks are a healthy shade of rose, and even standing still, her frilly curls at the ends of her pigtails seem to bob. She grips the handle on the basket with her pearl colored gloves timidly. Determined to keep his cool, and not focus on how cute Frey looks at this moment, Leon folds his arms and tries to sound as uninterested as possible. "Oh, Frey. Hello. This is a surprise." Leon speaks flatly.

"Yeah, well it's a surprise for me, too." Frey snaps. She didn't expect such an outburst from herself, she quickly clams her hand over her mouth, and removes it to fan the air, as to fan away her rude remark. "We-Well, I mean, I'm surprised I'm here too! At your door, uh, that is. I mean, we usually see each other in the street...or something, right?" Frey nervously adds, hoping she was able to make a recovery. She laughs nervously and shakes the picnic basket. "Eh heh heh...I, uh, brought lunch!"

Leon snaps his fan open. "Oh, really. Lunch for me?" He extends his hand out. "Thanks! It's nice to have a meal delivered to me." He hides a smile behind the fan. Leon wonders to himself how much she actually wants to be here, and decides to test Frey's will.

Frey is stunned at his abruptness. Can't he tell she means eating together? Frey laughs nervously again. "Uh...sure." She slowly hands the checkered basket over. Leon grips the basket, but Frey doesn't let go.

"...This is...for me, isn't it?" Leon asks unemotionally.

"Y-Yes. It is." Frey replies reluctantly.

He pulls. She pulls. He pulls back. They tug for some moment.

"This is for me right? Is there anything else you want?" Leon finally interrupts the silent, passionate tug-of-war.

"Well, yeah! But I want to-...uhm..." Frey looks at the floor, hoping it'll swallow her up. _Why didn't I just hand it to him and leave? That would have been good enough! He obviously can't read anything_...Frey sighs to herself.

"Want to what?" Leon adds doubtfully.

"E-eat with you! I made it so we can eat together! Geez!" Frey finally spits out, exasperated.

"Haha. Then let's go eat." Frey is surprised by how quickly he complies, that when he lets Frey grab hold of the basket, she almost spills the contents. "We can head to the lake to eat." He hums.

Frey groans internally. _What...am I getting into exactly?_

* * *

Exiting the hotel, Leon decides to take the teasing to a minimum today, he's sure that she avoided him the past couple days since the incident at the hotel. He didn't really want to upset her, and he knows he's too playful for her own good - but the surprised, red looks on her face were too adorable to resist. Then again, a week without Frey didn't sound too fun either. Leon visibly frowned at the thought.

"Uh, Leon? Everything okay?" Frey asks thoughtfully.

"Huh? Ah, nothing..." Leon is caught off guard, hiding his blushing face behind his fan. When did he start relying on this girl to bring him meals every day? Or even being amiss when she wasn't? Leon concluded years of solitude in limbo made him so unsettled to not see her everyday - he made a resolve to get to know one of the boys better. Preferably Arthur. He couldn't have himself weakened by the whims of this tiny Princess. Besides, he needs to be more worried about finding old scrolls of his language, and any other remains, rather than lunch dates with Frey.

Suddenly turning the corner is Grandma Blossom, speeding past and almost rushing straight into Frey.

"Woah!" Leon shouts, and whisks Frey out of immediate danger.

"Eh heh heh! Sorry sweeties! There's a sale at Porcoline's this morning," Granny Blossom chirps enthusiastically. "He's got dried sardines today!"

Leon and Frey stand shocked, watching the frail elderly woman speed down the road, and rushes into Porcoline's restaurant. They both stand in awe - an incredible mix of fear and respect. Unaware of his hand still holding Frey's, Leon makes his way down the steps.

"What a energetic one she is today," Leon observed, amused.

"She really is. I've never seen her run so fast!" Frey exclaims. Doug apparently had his hands full.

Making their way down the steps, they see Vishnal just exiting Kiel's home, Kiel waving goodbye. Vishnal turns to see the pair standing with a picnic basket, hands locked.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Vishnal smirks, meaning to sound playful, but his words betray him reflecting his true emotion. Rather, it comes off as cold and harsh.


	5. Fish & Heartache

**Fish &amp; Heartache**

"Vin?" Frey responds coaxingly. Frey then notices her hand that was enveloped in Leon's, whisked it away and shook it free.

"It's nothing. We're just going to eat lunch." Frey was hurt to see that Vishnal could think it could be anything other than that. He doesn't trust her? Or maybe he get jealous easily? She knew Vin could also be insecure about their relationship, and they were _holding hands_, but she couldn't help but feel slighted by Vishnal's suggestion of betrayal.

"I'm kidding!" Vishnal lies, replacing his cold demeanor with a false cheeriness. He could fool Leon, but Frey was still skeptical. She grabbed hold of Vishnal arms in a swift motion. "Join us! It's a nice day to be out. We can share our portion," Frey informed Vishnal, her pigtails almost seemed to be pleading. "It'll be fun." She added, her tone a bit softer.

"No, no, no Princess," Vishnal corrected her, even waving his finger in disapproval. "A true butler couldn't pursue flighty leisure activities in lieu of official duties. How can I possibly go out now? There's cleaning, fixing, and cooking to be done at the castle!" Vishnal's eyes then goes ablaze like usual, fired up from stating all his noble duties as butler. He grew proud thinking of all the work he accomplishes. "I've got to get work done!"

_Cooking, really?..._ Frey thought to herself. If he wasn't lying, she was hoping he wasn't cooking for her. She made a quick prayer for Clorica and Volkanon.

"Besides," Vishnal's hurt demeanor returns, but more hopeful. "We have tomorrow. See you then!" Vishnal scurries off to the castle without a goodbye.

Frey wants to break apart from Leon to chase after him, but she'd doubt Vishnal would give her a listening ear. Once Vishnal has decided something, he sticks with it. And at that moment he decided not to be jealous, even though he was so obviously was. She'd just have to remember to be extra attentive tomorrow. Vishnal always seems easy to please, so spending a bit more time than usual tomorrow would probably satisfy him, but she wonders if he's deeper than he shows himself to be.

Leon watches Frey looking back at Vishnal. He allows her to think a moment on what action to take, he could practically see the wheels turning in Frey's head.

Leon hardly ever thought about Vishnal, the similar colored haired young man didn't come into contact too often with Leon ; so he didn't see him too often. Only at festivals did Leon really talk to him, and that was in the company of other Selphia townspeople. He knew Frey had a boyfriend, and a butler, but he never really thought of them being _together, _being an item. And it was hard to visualize - Frey could be clumsy at times, but Vishnal was a whole other level of uncoordinated. They were an odd match.

He was a bit amused and curious to see how their relationship worked, but he felt like something nibbling at his heart. He couldn't really be jealous of Vishnal, right? Besides, what right does he even to be taking Frey away at this time? If the tables were turned, Leon surely wouldn't have this happen. Leon recognizing his own errors interrupts Frey's line of thought.

"Maybe we can do this another time, Frey," Leon reasons seriously, frowning.

"No. We're going to have lunch." Frey demands, She snaps around to face Leon, matching Leon's seriousness. Frey was frustrated; why didn't Vishnal just say what he wanted? If he really cared, he probably would have stopped the 'date' with Leon, anyway. _And it's not even a date, I'm just trying to get the know the residents of Selphia, sheesh._ Frey takes confident strides toward the lake, Leon following behind, still thinking. He decided that she has her own choices to make as well, after all, even if she's some years his junior, she still is her own woman. He needed to accept and respect her choices.

* * *

After they both finish a delicious meal, mostly courtesy of Dylas's genius, they take a time to relax and watch the leaves fall into the pond. Leon watches the fish fret around in the water. He thinks about Dylas' violent expression before he whips his hook towards the lake. Poor fish. Leon thinks back to his time, he used to know someone very similar to Dylas. And he used to fish in Dragon Lake, too. But Dragon Lake used to be huge, a giant area, where even Ventuswill would even convene to speak to the people of important happenings in the town, hence the name Dragon Lake.

Frey watches Leon. He had been quiet for a couple minutes. She had never seen him look so forlorn and meditative. Was this the other side of Leon Dylas had spoken about? Frey was afraid of breaking his attention, but she was also curious about many things.

"Leon...what are you thinking about?" She asked softly. His cerulean eyes glance at the inquisitive Princess beside him.

"Sometimes I think about old friends. From before. I wonder if they lived happy lives."

Frey sometimes forgot that Leon was from the past, although his ancient garb and mysterious markings was evident that he was a man from long ago, but she often forgot about it. She felt empathy for this man who was whisked away to the present, something she never really considered. Who were his friends? Family? Was he taken away from them as well? They've all have passed away now...Maybe Leon was so lighthearted for a reason.

"Leon..." Frey cried out.

Leon, taken aback by Frey's sudden compassion, felt the need to change the air. Failing on his promise from just about twenty minutes ago, he tried to change the subject.

"...Man, every time I look at you, I feel I must reiterate just how extraordinarily cute you are!" He interjected.

"What?!" Frey shouts in bewilderment.

He laughs a hearty laugh, and stands, resting his hands on his hips. It felt good to be honest sometimes. He turns to face Frey, who is still red in the face. "Thanks for today. It was fun."

"Y-yeah, sure," Frey murmurs, embarrassed. Leon often said remarks like this, but she was sure they were all dishonest and were meant to distract so he wouldn't speak at the matter at hand. Surely, he was using that technique this moment. But she couldn't help but feel flattered with each compliment he gave her. And it made her mad she half-believed each one was genuine.

Leon turns to leave, but Frey grabs his hands just before he can take a step back towards the town. Even if he had said that to her, he wasn't getting away that easily. "Leon...later, I'm not sure when, but can you tell me more? About the past, I mean. I'd love to know." Frey asks gently.

Once again, Leon is startled by Frey's sudden interest in not just him, but his past. He blushes a bit, but then its replaced with a warm smile just as quickly. "Sure. I'll tell you. But I'd going to need to be paid for my services."

"W-what!" Frey protests. _How could he asked for money for that? It should be a free service! _Frey further argues in her mind. "W-what's the fee?!" Frey earnestly inquired.

"Grilled fish." Leon smiles, smug.


	6. Date With Frey

**Date With Frey**

Looking in the mirror, Frey adjusted the daisy-colored bow Vin got her last year. It was a cute, simple bow. Frey tugged on her pigtails, making sure they were even. After turning each side, she decided they were fine and moved on to her next item : clothes. She was tired of wearing the same basic battle gear to _everything_, but she hadn't made enough money to visit the clothing store. She made a mental note to ship the next round of turnips instead of throwing them in the fridge.

She pushed the curtains to see Vishnal standing outside, an _hour _early for the date. He sure was dedicated. Frey wouldn't see any benefit of making him wait longer, so she made her way to the castle walls.

Vishnal greeted Frey with a gentle smile. "Have you been looking forward to this as much as I have? Well then, let's be off!"

Frey been to the general stores hundreds of times, but going on a date it always felt different. Maybe it was because she felt like she needed to be dainty? Graceful? Frey felt nothing of the sort. She tugged at the yellow bow. She hoped it looked as good as it did earlier. Vishnal didn't really seem to mind, however. He was caught up in the various items Granny Blossom had in stock. Every few seconds Vishnal would emit an "Oh!" "Wow!" or "Ooh!"

"Hey, while we're here, we should buy something, right?" Vin speaks.

Frey thought for a moment. "Sounds good!" Frey decides to buy something for him. Without him taking notice, she has the standing mirror brought to Vishnal.

"F-For me? It's wonderful!" he exclaims. "I...can truly have it?" Vishnal inquires.

"Yes!" Frey replies cheerfully. "It'll be good for checking your appearance in the mirror. A good butler needs to be well presented!" Frey mimics Vishnal's fiery eyes and usual confident pose.

Vishnal chuckles at portrayal of him. "I'll do it!" Vin chimes in.

Frey thinks back to yesterday, before her lunch with Leon. _Should I really be upset?_ She thinks to herself. It was true that in a reverse situation, Frey would have found fault with her actions. But, Vishnal didn't really stop her either. Did he even care?

Frey looked at Vishnal again, he was busy practicing "butler poses" in the mirror. She gave a calm laugh at his silliness.

_...Of course he cares. He cares so much about me..._Frey tells herself. She stares at him dreamily. How could she doubt that? And it was true, Vishnal cared more for her than she'd ever realize. He was truly the perfect butler for her. Frey promised herself she'd never take him for granted. He's done so much for her.

After Vishnal returns to the shelves, they both scooch down to the lower shelves. Frey scoots closer to examine the different goods.

"This is fun, huh?" Frey insists happily.

Vishnal feels a prickly feeling going down his back. He's been close to Frey plenty of times, but the electricity never stopped when it happened. Rather, it seemed to grow. Frey leans even closer purposely, extending her hand to grab something deep in the shelf. He could feel her heat, and she smelled pleasantly of fruit, probably from all the gardening she does. Her emerald hair tickles Vishnal's chin, much to his shock, but he doesn't want to suddenly jerk away either. He silently let it gently nuzzle his chin.

_Her hair is so beautiful..._Vishnal considers to himself. She always had it in pigtails, which was probably practical, seeing how long it was. Even when he'd awake a drowsy Frey in the morning, dressed in her sky blue nightgown, her hair were tied in loose pigtails. He's always wanted to slide the bands off himself to see her hair down, but suggesting something to her, or especially doing it without permission would be be a little forward, Vishnal thought. As her boyfriend, Vishnal often wanted to take steps most guys would, but he always regarded Frey as royalty, and him being a loyal butler, and to be even a bit flirty sometimes worried him. He'd never want to get ahead of himself, but he didn't want to move too slow for her, yet he would get these impulses...Vishnal couldn't decide what kind of boyfriend to be.

Her hair was so soft, the ends sliding off his knees to the floor. He wanted to take hold of it, but he knew better not to overstep his boundaries. Before he knew it, his hands were reaching closer to Frey's silky locks. He wondered if he'd soon get close enough to have them in his hands, maybe during an embrace, and -

"I think we've looked at everything, right?" Frey unexpectedly turns to face Vishnal. He blushes like mad and whisks his hands away. The surprise almost knocks his balance off, and he takes a step back.

"Wooaah!" Vishnal covers his cheeks.

"Eh? What? What happened?" Frey speculated. "D-Did I do something weird?"

"W-wha? Uh, no! No. Ha...Maybe I can walk you back home?" Vishnal offers, trying to quickly diffuse any daydreaming of intimate embraces with Frey.

Frey nods happily and they take hand in hand, back to the castle. Vishnal whistles facing any direction but Frey to calm down.


	7. Class In Session

"Do you need help carrying that?" Frey asks Kiel, who has seemed to manage carrying three notebooks, two pencils cases, two dictionaries, and a thick book regarding Selphia's history. The energetic young boy nodded, his blonde locks bobbing. "It's fine! I can handle it!" Kiel affirmed. He held all the study materials while Frey held the lunch for everyone. Fried vegetables for her, stew and cake for Kiel, and grilled fish for Leon. Frey knocked on Leon's door.

It had been four weeks Frey and Kiel had held lessons in Leon's room. Initially, it was just a way for Frey to get to know Selphia's most recent citizen, but it had grown into a class she thoroughly enjoyed. Frey, at first, didn't want to attend alone, just a class between her and Leon? She'd enjoy the undivided attention, but being honest with herself, it would probably be best to bring someone else. So she thought about who would be best suited to join her. Kiel often came to Frey with rumors, myths, and various stories about Selphia-he desperately needed some authenticity. Kiel was more than delighted to join her. They both learned a lot about Selphia's history, Leon Karnak, and culture of before.

Leon opens the door, expecting them. "Welcome."

* * *

"...And that's about it for today," Leon closes an aged book shut. "Wow! Thanks! I'm learning a lot!" Kiel grins. "I can't wait to tell Forte all about it!"

Frey twirls a pencil in her hand. "Hey, Leon?" she asks. Leon spins from his desk chair. "Hmm?" He hums. Frey delicately rubs her forehead. "Why do you have drawings on your face?" Frey blurts out, bluntly. She immediately feels rude. "W-well maybe not drawings...like markings..or..."her voice trails off in confusion and embarrassment. Leon chuckles at Frey. "It's fine. You can call them drawings, if you want," he smiles. "But they're holy markings. Well, the one on my forehead. This was drawn on me when I officially became a Dragon Priest."

"What do they mean, Leon?" Kiel asks eagerly. He hadn't heard of anything about it before, and he had also subconsciously thought about his markings, but never ended up asking.

"The red circle represents the Native Dragons' blood. It is sacred, because of their blood that keeps them alive, they give life to us all." Leon's serious, contemplative expression keeps the two curious students all ears. "The blue surrounding it represents the Dragon's Priests' duty to protect this blood, symbolizing the Dragons themselves. There's no opening in the circle, meaning there's full protection and servitude. All Dragon Priests serving had these holy markings."

"Wow..." Kiel gasps in awe.

"I was new to the priesthood," Leon continues, "but I definitely put my all into serving Ventuswill. Even so much so as becoming a guardian." Leon looks to Frey. "I'm sure you know that well."

Frey gives a nod of acknowledgement. It was her who ventured into Leon Karnak, freeing Leon of his monstrous form. It looked somewhat like a sarcophagus, with what looked branches extending from its center. Behind it, were two foxes of different colors, one a brilliant cerulean, another a deeper rich mahogany. Frey through classes with Leon, learned the names of the two foxes; Uno and Sano. It was about three months ago when Frey took the venture.

"The markings on my cheeks represent my name." Leon goes on.

"Your name? They mean Leon?" Kiel interrupts.

"Yes. Leon means lion, and the blue strikes on my cheeks are representative of whiskers, like a Lion's. Everyone back then had markings symbolizing their name."

"How cool!" Kiel and Frey exclaim in unison. Frey had no idea how in depth and rich Leon's history and culture was. Every time they learned something new, Frey made sure to remember everything she learned. They were like rich treasures to her, learning about history. It was something special to her, since she couldn't claim any history of her own. With her memories forgotten, Frey didn't know who she was. She had to rely on her present and future to be built by the members of Selphia. Having knowledge of life before modern Selphia put her heart more at ease, and she gained confidence with each lesson. She relished on the thought of knowing something significant in the past. She couldn't quite put it in words, but her class sessions meant a lot to her. It was good having history classes.

Leon felt flattered that his students had such respect and awe for what he viewed as something simple. They were both attentive to everything he said. Even though Leon felt somewhat silly having an actual class, he was happy to share more about himself and history that seemed to have been forgotten. Selphia was his home, but it would never be like the way it was centuries ago. He was happy to impart knowledge of a rich history to any listening ears, and Kiel and Frey were good students.

"Well, I've got to go home to prepare!" Kiel jumps up, his study materials in hand. "It's Jones' birthday tomorrow."

Frey had forgotten about his birthday. She decided when she got home, she'd start on a fried rice dish for him. "What are you making for him?" Frey inquires.

"Well, I heard of something really interesting. Red is the color of passion, right?" Kiel asks Leon and Frey excitedly. "Yes..." Leon spoke warily.

"I heard, or read somewhere, I don't really remember which," Kiel tilts his head, thoughtful. "One of those. Anyway! Tomato juice is supposed to keep passion and love always inside you. I thought I'd be a good gift for the couple! And tomato juice is plenty healthy, perfect for a doctor, right?" Kiel concluded.

Both Leon and Frey exchanged worried looks. "Eh, heh heh..." Frey began, uneasy. "I'm...not sure if that's a good idea, Kiel. I don't think Jones likes...red."

"Huh?" Kiel said. Kiel begins rubbing his chin in deep thought. He was sure he checked at least three separate sources about tomato juice being healthy. That was a record for Kiel researching sources. And for sure, that rumor had to be truth. "No, I'm sure that it'll work. I think that rumor is true, and I'll prove it to you guys! See ya later!" Kiel skips off.

"I don't think that'll turn out well," Leon begins, his face serious. A bemused smile then spread across his face. "But I can't wait to see how it'll work out."

Frey turned to Leon. "When's your birthday, Leon? And how old are you, anyway?"

"Me?" Leon pointed a finger at his chest, surprised by her sudden curiosity. "And by age, I'm sure you don't mean two centuries old," He humored himself. "When I became a guardian, I was twenty-four."

"I see...and your birthday?" Frey asked.

"Summer nine," Leon replied. Frey nodded, and scribbled in her notebook, presumably the birth date Leon had just spoken.

_Ha, Cute. _Leon thought to himself. "And you? What's yours?"

Frey looked up from her notes, mint bangs waving in front of her. "Spring twelve." Frey blew out air. "But that's just a made up date," she admitted.

"Made up? What do you mean made up?" he inquired.

Frey shrugs. "I don't have any memory of my past, so I don't know when I was born either. I had to decide how old I was too, it's not like anyone knows. About two years ago, I had decided I was probably eighteen, so twenty now..." Frey contemplated. She continued. "Ventuswill told me I could pick my favorite season and number, and then that could be my birth date if I liked. So that's what I did. It'd be weird if I went around town without an answer to when my birthday was. And when I tell people, they don't think much of it," Frey laughs. "Everyone knows I don't know my past, so how could I even know my birthday?" Frey found it humorous that such thoughts didn't occur to the other residents, but Leon's chest tightened. _She doesn't even know her own birthday? Or, even her age?..._his voice trailed off in his head.

"But don't feel bad!" Frey suddenly is aware of the atmosphere in the room. She didn't want Leon to feel bad, or any odd feeling at all. It wasn't his fault, nor Selphia's, that her memory was missing. There wasn't anyone to blame, it just was what it was. There wasn't any point in feeling bad, and Frey didn't want Leon to feel bothered either. Because of that reason, she had never spoken to anyone about it before. She didn't want Selphia treating her like a charity case. After all, she was _their_ Princess, now. No need to feel melancholy. Frey decided she'd keep her insecurities to herself...but she didn't mind Leon knowing. In a way, she felt they were similar.

"By the way, thanks for the classes. If I don't know my history, I might as well know someone's." She laughs cheerfully. She waves Leon goodbye, heading home.

* * *

Hours later, Leon's still thinking about Frey._ "But that's just a made up date." _Leon reclines on his bed, staring at the moon.

Leon never gave much thought, and if he was honest, any thought about Frey having no memories of her past. She probably didn't want pity, as Leon didn't want any for being awaken centuries later. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt empathy for the poor girl.

"_If I don't know my history, I might as well know someone's." _Leon repeated the words over and over as he fell asleep.


	8. Serenade For You (Bonus Chapter!)

Serenade For You!

"Phew!" Margret sighs, sitting her harp in the stand. It was a slower day at Porcoline's, there's usually more people in around seven, stopping for dinner. But then again, Porcoline ate most of the meal before handing it out - and who would want to pay for half of a glazed yam?

But she still had the duty of playing music for guests on most nights, so Margret stayed on the stage. Margret placed her fingers atop the grand piano, gracefully circling it. Margret had an intense passion for music. What else could express so beautifully as a song? Music had the power of influencing people, reaching their core. Music could be as persuavie as words, and make an impact on people. Her music certainly reached others, she was often complimented by Frey and other people of Selphia when she'd walk through the street, playing music.

Margret had also mastered not only the harp, but the flute and piano. More recently, she had been training her voice as well. She sung to herself often, creating a new tune every time she circled Selphia. She found most of her inspiration from taking walks around the town, and observing nature. Meg sighed happily. She was happy she had left the Elven Kingdom. She was very much satisfied in the beautiful town of Selphia, and she got to enjoy her favorite passion for the people of it - playing music.

Meg is interrupted by her thoughts, as she hears footsteps.

"Dylas!" Margret calls. "You'd better start cooking before Porcoline gets down here, too," she warns, as she sits at the piano bench. She knew Dylas didn't want a repeat of last night's fiasco. When Dylas arrived, Porcoline had already started cooking. As they prepared food side by side, Porcoline kept stealing bites. "Dammit!" Dylas would shout in frustration.

"Oh, that's not good. Should I start preparing, it then?" a chuckle emits from Arthur, the noble prince whose office was located directly to the right of Porcoline's Kitchen.

"H-hello, Arthur. Are you working again today?" Margret asked, abashed. _Of course it was Arthur. It had to be Arthur._ Margret groaned at her misfortune of mistaking him as the Kitchen's resident horse.

"Yes. As long as there are people depending on me, I'll never stop." Arthur replied, tranquil.

"I see," Margret replied with admiration. If there was one thing Arthur was - it was industrious. He was _always_ working. Arthur was often found in his office, hard at desks was invariably stacked with books and papers. Researching, filing, reading. His office had a huge floor globe in his office, marked with places he's visited and sites he's soon travel too. Margret had once discreetly to take a counted the number of places Arthur had traveled. The total was _thirty-eight _different lands.

He'd even go days without a meal, to where Margret even chased him down to give him a meal. One that had been prepared by Dylas, so he'd get a full meal, instead of a half one from Porcoline.

The prince sat at the table, setting down at least twelve different books. From what Meg could tell, at least three were in different languages. _How is it even possible?_ Margret thought to herself. Arthur was incredible, from what she had seen. So it was no surprise that every time she seen the Norad Prince at work, her heart would start beating. Like right now.

He was serene, intelligent, and thoughtful. Margret had already been through the acknowledgment, the denial - it was unmistakable. She had a crush on Arthur.

"H-hey!" Meg nervously began. Arthur glanced at the elf sitting by the piano. Arthur adjusted his glasses. "Yes, Margret?" he answered.

Meg suddenly felt embarrassed she called his name, she was distracting from his work. But she continued. She had already stopped him, right?

"Can I play you a song?" Margret begins. Arthur looked slightly confused, so Meg felt the need to explain more. "I heard that music can calm someone. Well, not that you're hyperactive or anything..."she trailed on. Arthur still looked at her, expectant.

"Well-well, I mean, it's a nice relaxing break from studying. I think it's beneficial for health, too." Meg concluded, her heart racing.

Arthur tilted his head. "Hmm." He closed the book he was reading and smiled. "Why, of course. Please do."

_Make it or break it, _Meg gave herself a mini pep talk. She extended her long fingers over the piano in the most graceful of motions, and she began to play. Margret slid her delicate fingers over the keys, each one resulting in a pleasant tone.

Before she realized it, she had played for fifteen minutes.

Arthur smiled and applaud. "Why Margret, that was delightful," Arthur spoke as he walked up to the stage. "How long have you been playing?" Arthur asked eagerly. He had heard Margret play before, but he had never had a personal concert. The elf tapped her chin, thinking.

Arthur observed her, not only was her music delightful, but her appearance as well. Margret had lengthy locks of blonde hair, but a different shade than his. His was a light,pale shade, while Margret's was more of a deep dandelion color. She adorned her bluejay clothing and hair with tiny flowers, and even her stocking had wings at the ends. Overall, Margret's feel had an air of lightness to it.

"I suppose I've played ever since I was young," Meg finally surmised.

"Well, you're wonderful at it. But I must return to my work," Arthur pats her on the head, making her blush. "You should write me a song someday." Arthur returns to the table, and Margret sits, red-faced. _W-write you a song? You don't really mean that, do you?_

The silence is interrupted as Doug bursts through the front doors. "MAN, am I hungry! Who has rice?!" He booms. "MARVELOUS Hello!" Porcoline shouts, rushing down the steps. Doug smiles, scratching his head. "Hey there! Can I have some rice? But I want enough to _eat_, this time, Porco." Doug slides into seat. _Great,_ Meg groans. The moment, and silence was gone. She resumes playing music for the guests.

* * *

Frey heads her way to Porco's, she needed more recipe bread and she was clear out. Frey definitely needed new recipes-she was tired of eating the same meals repeatedly. She spots Margret leaning against the entrance,playing her harp.

"Good Morning Meg! Playing again? It sounds great," Frey smiles. It was nice to see her friend enjoying herself again. _Do I have a passion?_ Frey thought to herself. _I guess exploring dungeons...or farming._

"Good Morning! And thanks!" Margret chirps.

"Say, Meg..."Frey holds her hands on her hips, inquisitive. "What kind of music have you been writing?"

"Huh, me?" Meg speaks, surprised. Margret is silent for a few moments. "A serenade..." Margret's face starts changing colors again, a distinct pink.

"What IS a serenade, anyway?" Frey questions. _Maybe this was another thing I needed a history for? _Frey thinks to herself.

"E-er..." Margret turns her eyes away. "Oh! Look behind you! It's a Wooly doing a leekspin!" she shouts excitedly.

"Eh!?" Frey squeals, turning turning around. "Huh?! Where?!"


	9. Lessons With Leon Pt1

Frey flipped through her flashcards. "Let's see...Leon Karnak...Goblin Captain, Little Emperor..." he voice trails off. Today she was doing a bit of review, remembering the names of the creatures she encounters in Leon Karnak. Leon knew all of them of course, since he hailed from the area. So he had her memorize them all. It was the best way for her to learn how to properly fight the monsters. She sighed.

It was tough work learning all of this! She had already conquered so many areas - Selphia Plains, Water Ruins, Obsidian Mansion, and a lot more monster-infested areas. She never thought of putting much thought into learning the names of the monsters she slain - they were just monsters, right? Why bother? But Frey did agree it was fundamental in her pursuit of knowledge, and history, to know the names of the creatures.

Besides, she even had some pets of her own she had found in dungeons. If she didn't know anything about them, she wouldn't have a Monster Barn in the first place. And she was happy to have a Buffamoo providing milk, a Cluckadoodle with eggs, a Hornet providing honey. Additionally, If she studied _which_ monsters dropped _what_ items, she could find anything she needed whenever.

If Kiel were here, he'd probably be able to help her. Even if he was chasing after rumors often, he _did_ know a lot of things. His vast knowledge at times could rival Arthur's. But alas, Kiel wasn't present for today's lessons. He was busy in the Water Ruins looking for the source of some rumor he had heard recently. _Typical,_ Frey smirked.

Frey looks up to Leon, who's sitting at his desk again. She wasn't sure what he was transcribing this time, but she knew he was hard at work; he had kept his focus on whatever it was for some time. She didn't want to bother him, so she stayed sitting criss-cross on the floor. All she could see is his long hair grazing his chair. She thought back to two weeks ago, where Leon described his holy markings and more things about his past. She found it incredible how rich his history was. Could Frey attain holy markings, too? What did her name mean? Did Leon know, maybe? _He knows just about everything else..._

Frey rests her head on her hands, gazing admirably at him.

Leon noticed the room was silent. He hadn't heard the shuffling of cards from Frey anymore. Was she done for the day? He turned around in his seat, surprised to see Frey staring directly at him.

How long had she been looking at him? It had been a couple minutes since he heard the shuffle of flashcards. Maybe she was just asking about machine monsters again. They proved to be formidable for Frey. But, If it was that she was looking at him..._Then, I'm flattered._ Leon thought.

"What is it?" Leon began, curious.

Frey, with her head still resting on her hands, speaks, wiping her bangs away from her eyes. "You're so cool, Leon..." she said softly.

Leon turns red, startled. "W-where did that come from?" He stammered. He knew that Frey had some respect for him, and admiration in a way, but to hear her actually _admit it _so sincerely instead of making fun of him, embarrassed him. He turns his chair around abruptly. "Numbskull..." he murmured, getting back to his work.

Frey bit her lip, smiling. _Did he just get embarrassed? For me?_ She relished on the thought of her stumbling Leon, which was contrary to the usual.

"How was it when you first arrived in Selphia? How did you react?" she asks, suddenly curious.

Leon thinks to himself. Just how was it for him? He turns again in his seat to respond.

"I guess it was...expected, and unexpected. I knew I'd awake in the future, I just didn't know it'd be so long," he laughs. "And I was very happy that Lin Fa and Xiao Pai took me in. They're so hospitable to me. And Selphia is great, I love the people here. It'll never be how it was before, but that's not a bad thing either," he summarized.

"Ah. I see." Frey nods, taking the knowledge in.

_"But that's just a made up date."_ Leon never forgot Frey's words. Leon often thought of Frey being a long time resident. Leon had been in Selphia for about five months, and Frey two years, but before that, she had no knowledge of anything else. The Leon returns the question. "How was it for you?"

"For me?..." Frey begins. She blows out air. "Gee. It's been a while...but I guess, in the beginning, it was very strange."

"Strange?" Leon asks. _Well then, of course it was strange. She was a young girl..._He then thinks of something he hadn't thought before.

"H-how are you a Princess here...and you don't have a past? Or anything? Or...well, where did you come from?" the words start spill out. Suddenly Leon had a lot of questions. How did she even become Princess?

"Well, well, well. _Finally_ you think about that!" She giggles. Had Leon truly never thought about that before? Well, most of Selphia never thought about it before. Even Vishnal hardly questioned her past or how she came to be. Was it because they were just oblivious, or they didn't care to know?

Frey taps her fingers on her knees. "Well...I remember being on an airship. Not Selphia's, but some airship...I wanted to go to Selphia, for a real important reason. But then..." Frey frowns. "Hold on, if I can remember..."she rubs her temples.

"Don't overexert yourself Frey, you don't have to force yourself." Leon suggests. If they were painful memories, she didn't have to share. Leon knew of scars that painful memories could leave.

"No, I'm fine. Just let me think..." she continues. She snaps her fingers. "Yes! I was traveling to Selphia. But there were bandits on the airship, trying to overtake it. They had...a rune!"

"Probably Sech soldiers," Leon mutters. "What cowards."

"Yeah. I tried to fight them, and they ended up pushing me off the airship...and I fell," Frey ended simply.

"You fell off the airship?!" Leon panics, rushing to Frey. "Are you okay?!" he stutters. S_he doesn't have any scratches...maybe internal damage?!_ _How is she not in pain?_

Frey holds a hand up. "Leon...this was years ago," Frey responds flatly. "Are you serious?" she laughs.

Leon mentally kicks himself for the outburst. "Yeah. Of course. Just kidding," Leon tries to play it off, but his voice giggles at his expense. _Silly Lion, s_he thinks to herself.

Leon side eyes at her, propping open his fan. He joins her, sitting on the carpet. "Tell me more," he invites her.

"I fell into the castle. Unharmed, except for my back somehow. Ventuswill discovered me, and encouraged me to stay at the castle. Volkanon came later. They let me stay at the castle, but I only could remember my name." _Should I tell him about Arthur? _Frey wondered. _Isn't that top secret though? _

Leon watched Frey as she seemed to battle whether she should reveal something. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me," this time him holding up a hand. There were things Leon wouldn't tell her, so she didn't have to share everything. Everyone has some secrets.

"N-no! I want to tell you!" Frey shouts enthusiastically. Leon had told her so much, why couldn't she share something as well? And Frey wanted to have something to share...she didn't have much of her memories, but from what she did have, she was happy to have them. Memories meant a lot to Frey. However, it was a secret in its own way, but even if everyone knew, she knew that Selphia would still accept and love her as their Princess. And it's not like she didn't do her job either.

"Well, ahead," he encourages her.

Frey is embarrassed at her own outburst, but she's determined to share something important with Leon. Frey takes a deep breath."I'm...actually not royalty here."


	10. Lessons With Leon Pt2

"_Really_?" Leon objects. Frey being Princess over Selphia was one of the first facts he had learned since awakening. He had heard from not one member of Selphia, or even Ventuswill of this fact.

"Really, really. Ventuswill knows, but Volkanon thought that I must had forgotten I was a Princess as well...So the butlers that treated me as Princess, although Ventuswill knew I wasn't royalty. Really, it was someone else who was supposed to take my place, but they allowed me to take role as head of the kingdom here..." her voice trails off.

She didn't want to expose Arthur, he being the Prince who was supposed to rule Selphia. This fact was Selphia itself's most highly guarded secret. And she didn't want an annoyed Leon exposing it in passing anytime soon, either. She had never seen Leon mad, and it was hard to see him acting so abrasive, but she didn't want to take chances. She could tell half of the story.

"Well. Let's just say they had just reasons to not be Princess. So I decided to take on the role for them." Frey concludes her tale.

"...how brave," Leon admits, impressed. This girl, forgotten of her past, decided to take on the role of protecting and providing for all of Selphia? What a massive responsibility! He did think of Frey as young, but responsible. But he would never ventured that she was put, or more like just _fell _into the duty of being Princess.

"At first it was hard, though," Frey confided. "I decided to take the role-yes, but in a way, it felt like it was imposed on me." Frey immediately waves her hands. "N-n-not that I don't love Selphia!" she tries to correct herself. "Everyone _is_ loving here. I guess I was just wasn't confident, and I didn't fully _trust_ everyone at first. It was hard adjusting. Everyone was friendly, though. It made it easy. I've never forgotten that I didn't have a past though."

Frey straightens her back. "In the beginning, I barely knew how to farm, cook, battle...anything. But Clorica and Vishnal helped a lot. Vishnal especially was always there for me. Especially every morning, he gives the wake up call."

Leon was surprised to hear Frey gets a wake up call. _How spoiled, _he thought. Furthermore, why was Vishnal the one to wake her? Wasn't Clorica more than capable of doing that? But then again, Clorica was notorious for sleeping more than anything else. It was probably some form of narcolepsy, but it didn't seem to get in the way of most duties Clorica performed.

Leon imagined Vishnal waking her up in the mornings. He got to awaken a drowsy Frey from her slumber. But how? Did he speak loudly to wake her? Shake her shoulders? Would he go as far to picking her up? Leon's imagination ran wild. _Lucky bastard, _he huffed.

"In fact, I talked to Vishnal the most. He knew a lot about the castle. And he at first was the only one who'd join me in venturing out in Selphia Plains...and he was very charming, always attentive to me." Frey reflects on the boy who she had confessed to, the reliable,sweet Vishnal.

"I grew a crush on him. I always wanted to cook for him, but he _hates_ turnips, but it was really the only thing I knew how to prepare!" Frey pouts. "It was really annoying," she laughs, remembering Vishnal's stubbornness. She even started making turnip meals and giving them to Arthur out of spite. At least he liked them.

"But eventually I got better, and I could prepare food better suited for him..." Frey looks to the window. It had been a while since she had cooked for Vishnal. And for Leon, she had cooked what...about grilled fish every day? Frey felt guilty. She now knew how to easily prepare chinese manju and other dishes Vishnal loved, but she hadn't made him anything in a while. In a long while.

"Sounds like you love him," Leon began pensively, his ears twitching.

"Yeah...well, of course." Frey speaks soft, almost a whisper, returning her eyes to her notebook.

For some reason, Leon felt slighted by Frey's words "Good." Leon replies, somewhat assertive. Frey glances up, picking up Leon's sudden annoyance. She frowns slightly, then turns quietly back to her notebook.

..._What am I even mad about? She's talking about her own boyfriend..._Leon reprimands himself. It wasn't fair being rude to her. He had no right to feel anything bad about that, or discourage Frey from talking about him. And he didn't want Frey closing up, either.

"Yeah, it's nice to see that you appreciate him, he's good to you,"he inputs more cheerily. Frey hurries to change the subject."And thanks for all the classes. I feel like I'm learning a lot!"

"I'm only doing this for the free meals," he taunts. She had turned back to normal, Leon relaxes a bit.

"Yeah,yeah," Frey waves away his teachings, "But really. I'm enjoying my classes." Frey picks up her notebook and writing utensils to leave. "See ya tomorrow!" she waves. She smiles brightly, but her expression looks slightly pained.


	11. Lunchtime

"Scooch over a bit!" Margret requests. Frey in turn, slides her chair over a bit, so her friend could slide in by the lunch table.

It was a bright, pretty day, and Frey took a break from farming to visit Porcoline's. She had been farming all day long, so her arms were a bit sore. She needed some time to relax. Frey wanted to teach one of her pets to tend to the garden, but she didn't have enough time to train her pet Wooly. So Frey had to plant all her spring fruits and flowers for the season herself.

Frey blew her food to cool it off. She managed to buy a hot plate of tempura bowl. Frey inhaled the delicious smell,sighing happily. She knew it was fresh shrimp in the tempura bowl, since Dylas had prepared the meal this time. Dylas had probably went fishing that very morning; everyone knew Dylas's favorite activity was fishing, and the only two who could possibly come close rivaling his skill was her or Leon, and even that was a stretch.

As a bonus, there was also no food bitten off, shrimp missing, or anything out of place, since Porcoline hadn't been anywhere near her plate. Had Dylas fought him off? Or maybe Porco wasn't working today? Frey decided the answer wasn't important. After all, she was hungry! That's what really mattered. Frey clicked her chopsticks together enthusiastically. It was time to eat.

"Looks good! You look happy," Margret commented, sinking her teeth into her own meal, which mostly consisted of fresh vegetables. Margret took another bite of her celery, after dipping it in a sweet sauce, Sainte-Coquille family recipe.

"Geez, Meg. Are you trying to make me look bad? You're over here eating healthy, and I have this!" Frey teases. She was sort of jealous of her friend, who always appeared slender and delicate. Frey on the other hand, had grown muscle since exploring dungeons and taking the time to farm every day. Sure, Frey was strong. She didn't want to be frail or weak, but isn't a girl prettier with softer arms and legs? Frey shook her head, as to shake the negative thoughts away.

"Eh?! Then...do you want some?" Margret smiled suspiciously. "W-what do you mean? Hey! Get that celery stick out my face!" The two girls playfully taunted each other, tossing celery sticks, shrimp tempura, carrots, and rice at each other.

"HEY!" Dylas shouts from the register. "Don't waste my food! Especially the carrots!" Dylas, supposedly menacingly, swings a spatula around in an effort to intimidate the girls. They quiet, and he grumbles, embarrassed that they actually calmed down. Dylas hurriedly returns to the stove behind him. "Oops." Frey speaks, and Margret and Frey erupt in giggles.

"How cute. How are you two, this morning?" Vishnal materializes, placing his food down delicately. He sits opposite of Frey at the table.

"Oh, Vishnal!" Frey remarks, surprised. When did he arrive in the restaurant? Maybe he had walked through Arthur's office. Vishnal had to meet with Arthur often, when it had to do with shipping, new orders placed by Frey, or any other castle or Selphia important business.

"Let's start our day with a hearty good morning!" Margret beams. "Well, actually...it's afternoon now. Well, good afternoon!" Margret smiles. Vishnal repeats the greeting, and begins prepare to eat.

Vishnal seemed taller than she realized, he's even tall when he takes a seat. He pulls his hair powder blue hair out the way, grabs a napkin to lay on his lap. He begins to eat, his elbows never touching the dinner table. His left hand remains rested in his lap. In every motion and movement, Vishnal is graceful. He was truly was a butler, in every aspect.

"Princess, how is your meal?" Vin inquires. He starts to stir his spaghetti around.

"It's really good!" Frey grins, taking in another chopstick full of rice. "How is yours?"

"Well..." Vin continues to stir his spaghetti around, lifting up his fork, close to Frey. "Want to try it then?" Vin proposed. He twirled the fork in front of her.

"Eh?" Frey interjects. The fork full of spaghetti stares at her.

Suddenly, she hears door behind her open, and Leon steps inside. He slides open his peacock fan, waving it gently, scanning the kitchen. He was never seen without his fan. _Geez, it's not even hot, _Frey thinks to herself. _He's worse than Arthur wearing sunglasses at night._

Frey's eyes rest on the adornment wrapping around Leon's neck. Was that priestly traditional wear too? It was something like an aqua and sandy colored necklace. Her eyes follow across his neck to his shoulders, where decorative blue feathers lay. Leon's skin was pretty tan as well, shades darker than anyone else in Selphia. Was it naturally like that, or maybe in the past he had spent a lot of time in the sun?

"You're going to burn a hole if you keep staring." Leon's suddenly hunched over, face to face with Frey. "H-hey! I wasn't staring at you. I was going to tell you to close the door, th-the sunlight's in my eyes," Frey stammers, flustered. Did he notice her staring at him?! _Well, it wasn't really staring, staring..._Frey convinces herself. The sun _was _sort of in her way.

"No? I'm disappointed then," Leon retorts, accompanied by a smug smile. Leon closes the door behind him, and then notices the other two seated at Frey's table. "Oh, hello Margret, Vishnal." Leon snaps his fan closed. Leon scans each of their dishes, finally resting on Frey's. "So there's fish today, huh?" Leon's ears gives an intrigued twitch. "Since _someone_ didn't cook me any today, I had to come here to buy some." Leon looks upward, ignoring Frey's expected blazing glare.

"Hey! I said I didn't have time to go fishing yesterday! Geez." Frey sticks her tongue at him. She had an entire farm to tend to! Besides, Leon knows how to fish and cook. Why did he have to wait for her to make something? She wasn't his slave.

Leon tilts his head. "Then give me some shrimp, then. It's the least you could to to make up for it." Leon folds his arms defiantly. "You owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Frey retaliates lightning fast. "I pay for all my classes. And we didn't have class today, if I remember correctly," Frey informs, haughtily. Leon squints at the disobedient student. "Fine. I'll have to take one myself, then," he smiles.

"Over my dead body," Frey mumbles.

"Haha! What'd you say?" Leon laughs. He makes a quick motion to grab shrimp, but Frey's faster. She intercepts him with chopsticks, capturing his fingers just in time."Hey- ow! Ow!" Leon complains. "Do you use those chopsticks in battle, too? I just wanted one!", he shouts. Margret snickers.

Vishnal gives a dissaproved expression. "Hey...say 'ahh', already," Vishnal gives a tiny, disappointed wave with his fork. "You want some, right?" he speaks a bit more cheerily.

_Oh gosh...he really wants to do that, doesn't he? Right now?_ Frey groans internally. "Vishnal, that's so embarrassing..." she gently pushes the fork with a finger. Leon still stands before him, his interest piqued. "Aww...are you feeding her, Vin?" Leon teases him with Frey's reserved pet name for Vishnal.

Vishnal ignores Leon's taunts. "I know it's embarrassing...but I want to do this with you! We've done it before," Vin smiles. "Now be a good Princess and say, 'ah'..." Vishnal again pushes the fork, even with Frey's finger still pressing on it. Frey glances at Leon, who has an amused grin.

"_Say ah-ah-ah~ ",_ Leon teasingly mouths to her.

_You're enjoying this too much, arent' you?!_ Frey accuses Leon in her mind.

"V-vin..." Frey continues, slowly. How embarrassing! It was one thing to do it alone while on a date, but it was another in front of friends, and especially Leon. Why would he choose to do this now? Right now? Was it so important?

"N-next time!" Frey suddenly chirps nervously. Leon laughs uproariously. "_Adorable_. Well, I'll go and grab my food now and leave you guys alone. For now, anyway," Leon smirks.

_D-damn you, Leon!_ Frey shouts internally, her face red. Frey watches as Leon walks away to the register, his tail swinging.

Vishnal returns the spaghetti to his plate. _Why_ did Frey react that way? There wasn't a problem before. Before, Frey would take a bite happily, and even feed him back. It was a normal tradition every time they ate together at Porco's. So then what was different? Was it because of Margret? Vishnal takes a quick glance at the elf, who is close to finishing up her vegetables. _No, that's Frey's best friend. Frey wouldn't mind..._ Vishnal thinks to himself. Then there one only one other person who'd make Frey reject him. "Okay, next time, then," Vishnal replies, disappointed.

"V-Vishnal!" Frey pleads, recognizing his melancholy demeanor. She didn't really understand why she reacted that way, wasn't really a big deal in itself, but she knew how sensitive Vishnal could be. But there had to be a reason why she responded in such a manner. Because Margret was present?

_No...I know why...that despicable Lion! _ Frey scans the room for Leon. If he wasn't present, it would have been fine. But Frey _knew_ Leon would tease her for at least a _week_ if Vishnal had managed to feed her. She couldn't deal with that again. Last time, Leon had told her his swimsuit was made of Uno and Sano, the foxes from Leon Karnak, transformed into cloth. He even went on to say that she could feed them after he took them off. A gullible, curious Frey believed him, and eagerly asked her when she could feed the two, and even what dishes they preferred. And Leon had _never_ let that go.

Frey finally spots Leon, who's now relaxing against the counter, chit chatting with Forte. She can't make out the conversation, but she sees Leon making his notorious smug smile, fanning himself. Forte suddenly turns bright pink, and steps back, unsheathing her sword angrily.

_So he just goes off and flirts with everyone, huh?_ Frey huffs to herself. "Bastard," she mumbles.

Vin, who hears Frey's sudden insult, looks at her quizzically. He turns back to see Leon, and Forte, who's shouting, threatening to make Leon into a fox pelt. He returns his sight back to Frey, who is viciously tearing her shrimp with her teeth, glaring with hostility at the two at the counter.

_She's not...jealous, right?_ Vishnal questions himself.


	12. Trouble In Paradise

**Trouble In Paradise**

It was a rainy day. The sky was gloomy and moist, the air wet with moisture. But Frey was fortunate to have shelter inside, with heat coming from the furnace. Frey and Vishnal decided to visit's Bado's shop together, for a date. Bado was Selphia's resident blacksmith that called himself a "meanderer", which means a winding path. But really Bado never winded _any _paths at all. Once Frey had him join on one of her exploration's and he did _absolutely nothing. _ Bado was notorious for being a schemer, lazy and _never_ doing any work.

Which was very evident once the duo walked inside. Within seconds, Bado was looking for a way to get out of a chore.

"If you don't know how to use the forge," Bado begins, scratching his back. He yawns, rubbing his beard. "Well, I guess you can just ask Frey, really."

"BADO! You aren't even going to instruct us?! You even had us pay to come here!" Frey protests.

"You paid him?!" Vishnal accuses, in shock.

Bado keeps to his nonchalant demeanor. "Hmm. Well it really is better if you do it. That'd probably be more educational anyway...on many levels, if you know what I mean, heh heh heh," The blacksmith gives a sensible chuckle to himself.

"What does that even mean?!" Frey shouts in frustration. _He's just trying to get out of work again!_

"N-now, now, Frey. We've already paid the kind man, let's just walk to the furnace..." Vishnal tries to coax her. _Why is she even arguing with him? She already knows how Bado is..._Vishnal thinks to himself, slightly irritated. "Let's just enjoy our date, okay?"

"F-fine!" Frey admits defeat, uncurling her balled fists. Bado laughs, waving a hand. "Have fun, kids!"

Frey waits until she sees Bado exit the shop. "Geez. Bado honestly sometimes is really annoying," Frey huffs. Bado did have his uses. If not for him, she wouldn't have any gear at all. Where would she be without her long sword, her shield, and even her boots? But it was an ordeal motivating him to do anything at all. "Let's just focus on what we're making today. A gold bracelet! For you, Princess." Vishnal winks cheerily.

_That's true. I should just focus on good things,_ Frey calms herself. And Vishnal was making something for her! She could be more positive. "I hope we can make it right," Frey comments, grabbing different tools.

"Don't worry! I Did some special training in the art of the forge!" Vishnal assures. Vishnal actually didn't have much experience, and didn't exactly do field training, but he was sure he could handle making a simple bracelet. And because it was for someone so special, he'd make sure to put in special effort for his Princess.

After some time, the two bring the unfinished bracelet to the furnace, holding it out in the fire. They both watch the flames engulf it.

"...How have you been recently, Frey?" Vishnal asks. It had been a while since he had asked such a simple question. It felt good.

"Eh? Me? Good...I've been learning a lot through Leon's classes," Frey smiles warmly at the fire. "I really enjoy them."

"I see," Vishnal speaks, somewhat disheartened. With every conversation, did Leon have to be mentioned? _Well if that's what Frey's mostly been spending her time doing, how could she help it? _Vishnal reasons to himself. _I wish I had a class to teach...but I doubt a Princess is interested in being a butler..._

Frey twists the blacksmith tongs, rotating the bracelet around. "Our classes are really fun. Kiel, Leon, and I learn a lot about each other. I even talked about how it was for me when I first arrived in Selphia," Frey speaks cooly.

Vishnal grabs the gently grabs the tongs from her and he begins rotating. "How it was? What do you mean? I haven't heard this story..." Vishnal voice trails off. _Why haven't I heard this before? It sounds important...and yet Leon knows before I do?_ Vishnnal can't help but feel slighted.

"No? Oh. Well, I'll explain it then," Frey begins. "At first I didn't really trust Selphia. And it was really hard adjusting to everything," she speaks matter-of-factly.

Vishnal's face clouded, frowning. "Didn't _trust? _What do you mean?"

"I...I mean what I said. I didn't trust people here at first," Frey admits, shrugging. Was it that big of a deal? When she told Leon, did he have such a accusing tone?

"Oh! Hand the bracelet over here, let it cool off..." she directs Vishnal to an anvil. Vishnal carries the brightly shining bracelet to the anvil. He taps the bracelet a couple times on the anvil, and then sits it down to cool.

"How...could you say that?" Vishnal begins, flabbergasted. He couldn't understand. "You...didn't trust anyone? No one here? Not even Ventuswill, or Volkanon, or even me?" Vishnal gives a disheartened laugh.

..._Vin? You know that's not...what I mean, right? _Frey's heart starts to waver. Vishnal didn't often speak often like that, like he was disappointed in her. It shocked Frey.

"That's...not what I really mean..."Frey talks softly. Why was she being accused? She only spoke of how she truly felt. And that's how she truly felt in the _past. _Why was he making a big deal of it?

"I can't believe you said that. And to naive Kiel. Do you want him to start distrusting others, too? You know how easily he is to believe a lie. Why teach him a lie about his neighbors, that they're untrusting?" Vishnal gives a pained expression. _Why would she speak so ill of my most trusted companions, and so easily? After we took her in and did all we could to accommodate her...why? _Vishnal's mind went through a million thoughts a second.

"I didn't tell Kiel!" Frey snaps, exasperated. "I only told, Leon, geez...No one's losing faith in Selphia." She responds sarcastically. Frey didn't appreciate Vishanl's judgement. How could she help what she felt

"Oh, I see. So you told Leon in confidence, then," Vishnal retorts, with a suspicious tone. He knew he was being too harsh, but he couldn't help the jealousy from brewing inside him.

"It's not about Leon, Vin," Frey pleads, hurt. Maybe Leon was the first person she had admitted it to, but it was hardly something so secret she'd only reveal to Leon. After all, she was trying to share it with Vishnal right now!

"Why...are you being so cruel?" Frey murmurs, her eyes starting to water.

"Cruel? Cruelty is speaking so _evil _of Selphia - especially to a newer resident. Should Leon distrust others here too? Who is teaching who at these 'classes' of yours? Are you teaching him to distrust others, then?" Vishnal snaps back viciously. He wanted to stop, but the words kept pouring out. The past few weeks of what seemed as constant rejection from Frey stung. All he had seen and heard recently was about Leon and Frey. And the pain of it tried to escape through harsh words. And he couldn't see how Frey could ever say something so harmful about her closest friends...

"What's cruel is saying that about people who've given their absolute _all_ into helping and assisting you. Their _all_, Frey!" Vin shouts, resentful. _We've all tried our best...especially me!_

"Fine!" Frey shouts, furiously wiping tears. _Why...? Why! Why would he say something like that?!_ Vishnal's words stung deep. He had always been so kind and patient with her...but now? Why now did he respond in such a manner? _If he acts like that, I'll never tell him anything about it again._ Frey didn't want him to see how far in those knives of words ran deep in. Frey turns, running out the door.

Vishnal kicks the tongs in rage. He sighs heavily, watching the bracelet fall and roll around the floor, until it finally hits the bottom of the furnance, it's brilliant light still glowing. Vishnal watches it until all the light fades away.

_Just what _Vishnal begins_...am I doing?_


	13. Complications

Running past the castle, Frey heads for Margret's house, where she could find solace. Every time Frey would step into Meg's she knew she'd feel safe. And she needed Margret, who always gave Frey the best advice.

Frey jogs past Granny Blossom's shop, and her face suddenly makes direct contact with a fan. And she knew _exactly _who's fan, and body, it was.

Frey gives a huge, exasperated sigh. "Dammit Leon! Why are you always in the way?!" Frey shouts, her voice still faltering.

Leon laughs uproarsisly."Ha ha! _Me? _Aren't you in my way, Princess?" Leon accuses her. He pokes her forehead with the fan, pushing her backwards. "You've become more much bold." Frey turns her face away, trying to hide her streaks of tears. Leon was the absolute _last_ person she wanted to see right now. Not like this.

"H-hey...are you alright?" He asks, concerned. Leon opens the fan, fanning himself. _Is she mad at me teasing her, just now?_ Leon questions himself. Frey angrily slaps the fan away.

"I-I'm fine!" She shouts. "Just _go_ away! Geez!" She brushes past him. Leon stands in the aisleway, unmoving._ Frey must have her own problems as well..._Leon reasons to himself. _I'm not going to force her to say anything_.

"Well, alright. I'll see you later then," he finally speaks, accepting her choice to leave without explaining. Leon turns away, returning to his stroll. Frey grips the small staircase's handrail. _That wasn't fair to him..._Frey's burdened conscience speaks to her.

"W-wait...Leon...no, wait." Frey shakes her head in frustration,sighing again. It wasn't fair to be angry at Leon, he did no wrong. He at least deserved some explanation. "I...told...I told Vin about how I felt about Selphia when I first arrived." Frey tugs at her pigtails, shrugging. "Y'know...not trusting people. And he's mad at me." Her eyes begin well up. "He sad I was 'teaching distrust', or something stupid like that..." Frey means to laugh, but she ends up ending her words in sad wimper.

"...I see." Leon's face hardens. Why would Vishnal react that way? Wasn't he a loving boyfriend? It was only natural that Frey would feel insecure about randomly showing up in a town and being falsely accused of being royalty. _Then again...does Vishnal know she's not actually royalty?_ _Could he have seen her acting spoiled or unappreciative, then? _Leon shakes his head. _Either way, a harsh reaction wasn't a wise one. _Leon takes a couple steps toward Frey, her back resting against the tiny staircase's handrail. "Frey..." Leon started, approaching her closer. She looks at him, expectantly, her eyes till watery. _Don't say something hurtful now, too..._Frey pleads to him internally.

"You aren't a traitor...or distrustful. Anyone could see that," Leon calms her, slowly opening up his fan, looking at the embroidered peacocks. _Augh...why must she make me act like this?_ Leon felt embarrassed to speak so sincerely. _Still...she should know that she isn't in the wrong. Someone needs to say that._

_Then Leo...believes in me? _Frey considers to herself. She gives a silent, tiny nod in acknowledgement of his words. Frey bites her lips nervously, aware of how intimate the moment seems. Leon opens his mouth to say more, but struggles for a moment. _What's the right words, right now?_ Leon asks himself. "Frey, I -"

"Hey guys! What's up!" Margret skips cheerfully down the steps that led upwards to Porco's. "Or...am I interrupting something?" Margret laughs uneasily. The two on the staircase seemed to be in a deep conversation, seeing as they both seemed to freeze completely when Margret arrived. Frey turns to her, red in the face. Leon opens his fan and looks away.

"N-No! We're fine, here," Frey stammers. _W-where did she come from? Well, it doesn't matter..I was headed to her house, anyway, _ Frey reasons with herself. Frey pats her cheek, hoping the redness would fade. "I'll see you later, Leon..." Frey mumbles, running into Margret's room.

Leon watches Frey as she turns, her pigtails bobbing.

* * *

"Meggggggggggggggg..." Frey groans, entering her best friend's house, plopping herself comfortably on Meg's bed. Margret sets her flute down, then notices the Princess rolling around on her bed.

"H-hey! Go home and sleep in your own bed! Understand?" Margret waves a finger. "Shoo! SHOO!"

Frey slides her fingers on the silkly violet curtains next to Margret's bed. "Meg...why is he such a jerk?" Frey asks, absentmindedly. Frey replays the incident over and over. The heated fire in the furnace, the brilliant glow from the bracelet, Vishnal's pained face...and his words. "_Are you teaching him to distrust others, then?" _Frey mumbles the words to herself.

_I am really teaching distrust? _Frey frowns. _No, but I love Selphia..._she reasons._ I truly do..._

Margret sighs, realizing that her scolding to Frey did nothing to motivate her to get out of her bed. She'd just have to make it up again after she left. Frey had a bad habit of trying to jump into people's beds, most often however, they would shoo her off. It was a quirky habit of Frey's. Margret instead starts shifting through various music sheets at her desk, opposite of Frey. Her finger lays one one particular sheet. _"__Serenade."_

"Who's a jerk?" Margret asks, hurriedly trying to get her mind off the serenade she had began writing. She needed a new conversation piece. She didn't want to have Frey ask her what a serenade was again. "Leon? But I thought you two go on well. You seem to be really good friends."

"W-wha?! No, not Leo!" Frey abruptly sits up in the bed, her face red. "It's not him that's the jerk!" She protests fervently. _Leon is the one who trusted me, believed and me...And listened to me without judging!"_ It's Vishnal who's the jerk!" She mutters.

Margret and Frey stare at eachother. Frey realized how passionate she was defending Leon.

_Oh gosh...Why did I freak out just now?! _Frey, fumbling, hides herself under Meg's covers.

Margret laughs. "Haha, okay then. It's Vishnal." Margret replies, amused at her friend. Margret taps a finger to her chin. "But...Vishnal's like the sweetest person in Selphia. And so polite, too."

Frey comes out of hiding in the blanket, her blushing receding. "Yeah...well...," Frey mumbles grumpily. Margret's words rang true. Politeness and kindness were an integral part of Vishnal's personality. "He's really annoying." Frey ends, simply.

Margret laughs. "Haha! How can you so quickly dismiss Vishnal's greatest qualities so easily?" Margret tries to reason with her friend. "Most people don't have that in them."

"But Meg! He really hurt me! He said such horrible things!" Frey shouts emotionally, tears brimming again. "I...I told him something...and he shouted at me, he called _me _cruel..." _I want to tell Margret too, about Selphia...but what if she's angry at me, like Vin?_ Frey shuddered at the thought of her best friend being disapointed in her, too. She doubted Meg would react so unreasonably...but she couldn't handle the possibility of being hurt by _two_ close companions. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her..._

Margret, after shuffling the papers in her hands, puts them away in a folder. She stays silent thinking to herself. _If Frey wanted me to know what exactly they fought about, she'd let me know...I won't push,_ Meg decides to herself.

"I don't know all the circumstances. But is it really that Vishnal was angry, like you think? Or...maybe he was just hurt? So...then he reacted that way?" Margret offers some reason.

_That he was just...hurt?_ Frey's eyebrows furrow. "But Margret...even if it was just that, was it okay to yell at me? Call me cruel? I'm...really shocked..." Frey's voice trails off.

"Absolutely not." Meg confidently replies. "He shouldn't have yelled. Or said anything like that. But...was it only that conversation that made him upset? I'm not trying to make it seem like what he did was okay, but is there anything else he was upset about? It could be a bad day for him, or maybe things that may have happened in the past could be making him feel resentful."

"I don't know, Meg...and usually if he's upset, I'll be extra nice, and then he'll get over it." Frey admits.

Margret laughs. "Seriously, Frey? He isn't a _pet, _you know. He's deeper than that."

Frey imagines Vishnal, bent over on all fours. His nose is even colored. _"Ruff! Ruff! Princess, I'm hurt..." the cute puppy wails, rubbing at its nose. "Aw, Vin. I'm so sorry! Here's a treat!" Frey hands him a glittery, heart shaped cookie. "Wow! Thanks!" Vishnal bites in happily to the cookie. The puppy jumps onto her. "I didn't mean it! I love you!" he starts licking her. Frey laughs. "I love you too!"_

"A P-PET?! Of course he's not a pet!" Frey stutters. _What kind of imagination do I have?!...I don't see him as a pet. No way..._

Frey pulls her knees close, her head resting on them. _Things that made him feel hurt?_ Frey didn't really put much thought into what deeper things Vishnal thought about. Usually, if Vishnal was hurt, he'd find a way to get over it soon, and worry about becoming more of a proficient butler rather than his own feelings. He'd usually brush it off easily, focusing to be positive or industrious instead.

_Thinking about it..._Frey draws circles on her calf. _Have we ever really talked about hurt feelings in the past?...Or how he feels?...usually I talk to Meg about it...and I get over it..._ Frey meditates on her friend's words. _But, Vishnal gets over it too...I think..._

Frey thinks back to months ago, when Leon and her made their way to Dragon Lake. When their hands were interlocked, and Vishnal seemed shocked._ Was it then? Because of that? No...he was fine after that, right? I'm not hurting him..._Her mind moves to their date the next day. _ No...he was totally fine the next day. He was surely over it by then..._ Lastly, Frey remembers the last time she ate at Porco's, and her refusal to have Vishnal feed her. _It can't be that, either, right? I was just embarrassed is all...it was no biggie...I was embarrassed...because...of Leon..._ Frey stops drawing the imaginary circles.

"Because of Leon?...but...why?" Frey mumbles to herself. From merely emitting the words 'Leon' from her mouth, Frey feels her face turning warm, her arms prickly from goosebumps. Frey starts giving tiny slaps to her cheeks to shoo the blushing away. _Why...am I..feeling like this? This...what is this..._


	14. Beans, Girls, and Dangerous Dishes Pt1

"What a strange town," Leon begins, frowning, speaking to Arthur. They decided to walk to the Town Square for the festival that was set for today. "I never thought this many people would be happy to be hit with things."

Festivals did exist in Leon's time, but they weren't as many as Selphia has. Customs of this town seemed strange to him, and there was a lot of them. Festivals for cooking, fishing, turnips, harvest festivals, seasonal festivals, and even on just for de-fluffing Woolys. Selphia never seemed to be satisfied. They celebrated just about anything.

There were a few festivals that caught Leon's attention, but he hadn't participated in them too much. Apparently in this time, there was also festivals for lovers. Exactly three. _I wonder...what Maria would think of them..._ Leon thinks to himself.

Arthur chuckles."That's just the way this festival is. It's quite fun, once you give it a try." Arthur pulls out his star designed notebook he seemed to carry everywhere. Arthur flips some pages, adjusting his glasses. "Here's an interesting fact. Frey has been the champion the past couple years. Undefeated."

"Oh, really?" Leon stands surprised. Did Frey participate in this festival, too? He smirks. He could imagine the competitive Frey jumping back and forth, trying to escape the failed dishes. _Where is that spoiled Princess, anyway? _Leon thinks, as they arrive at the plaza. As he scans the crowd, he sees many people of Selphia. Forte, Margret, Illuminata, just about everyone. But no sight of Frey.

"Are you looking for someone?" Arthur asks quizzically. "I can help you find them."

"Huh?" Leon opens his fan. "No." Leon looks away, still trying to inconspicuously look for a girl in battle gear, accompanied by pearly white boots and gloves.

"Well, I'm looking for someone." Arthur smiles. He sees Margret turn his way, then she hurriedly turns back to the group of girls that's with her. "I'll think I'll make my way there, now." Arthur gives a slight bow, and heads over to Margret.

_Are they a thing, now?_ Leon thinks to himself. _Everyone's paired, huh?...Well I guess I am too. Even if she isn't here anymore._

Leon walks over to the crowd to join Arthur, and greets the girls. "Hey, everyone."

Xaoi Pai gives a bright smile. "Hello, Leon! It is good to see you this morning, yes?"

"Let's start our day with a hearty good morning!" Meg cheers.

"A-ha! I knew you'd make your way over here! That's the wisdom of a great detective!" Illuminata gives a confident thumbs up. Realizing she's the last one to greet Leon, a disgruntled Forte shifts her weight. "H-hey..." Forte mumbles.

Leon's ear give an interested twitch. "Are you still thinking about what I said at the diner? Aw, Forte..." Leon smirks smugly. "Won't you let that go?"

"H-HEY! DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Forte unsheathes her sword, pointed at Leon's neck. "I-I told you what'd happen!" Forte shouts anxiously. Leon laughs. "You're so fun to tease."

"Ignore this idiot Leon's wild talk, Forte." an ominous, familiar voice comes from behind. Frey appears, her arms folded. She gives an irritated glare at Leon. _H-hey? What'd I do?_ Leon thinks to himself. Frey brushes past Leon, flipping a pigtail, her skirt swaying. In the motion, she almost knocks Leon off balance. He smiles. _There she is._

Frey huffs at Leon's smile, her arms folding tighter. _Geez, Leon. How many times have I caught you flirting with Forte, already?! Get yourself together already! _she roars internally. _Ugh, so brazen._

"Are you participating today, or not?" Frey snarls bitterly. "But then again, of course, you'll be crushed." Frey gives a prideful smile.

"Haha. Maybe I will." Leon hadn't considered joining the festival. Most times he just watched the others, wanting to somewhat participate in the city's festivities. "So then it's me and you, is it? It'll be fun pelting you." Leon snaps his fan open, with a smug smile. "I can't wait."

"Except it won't be." Vishnal appears, resting his arm on Frey's shoulders. "I think _I'll_ be throwing at you today." Vishnal gives a cold smile. "Hello, Leon."

"Oh, that's a good idea, Vin!" Frey claps her hands excitedly. "It'd be a great experience for him!"

"W-wha?" Leon asks, astonished. "Isn't Frey the one usually being pelted here?!" How did he suddenly end up in the mix?

"Yeah, well. I've decided to give someone else a chance this year. And I think it'd be fun for you to do it. I mean, you haven't participated in one yet." Frey mischievously bites her lip, smiling. _And this is total payback for that Uno/Sano swimsuit thing. Revenge is sweet!_ Frey smirks.

"H-hey! You can't do that! I have to decide to participate myself!" Leon protests, bewildered. _Are they teaming up on me?_ Leon internally accuses the duo.

"HA! HA! HA! Everyone should get a chance to play, my dear boy." Volkanon, the head butler, materializes, placing a hand on Leon's shoulder. "And Miss Rue here has so graciously petitioned for you to participate! And soon thereafter hearing, Vishnal lended himself to be a thrower as well." Volkanon grabs a handkerchief from his pocket. "I'M SO TOUCHED!" Volkanon wails. "SUCH GREAT SPORTSMANSHIP!"

_S-sportsmanship, my ass! This was obviously a set-up! _Leon shouts internally.

* * *

Even through his protesting, Leon was decided to have to get hit by beans, and to avoid the failed dishes that'd fly his way. No matter how many times he tried to explain to Volkanon that it was unfair, and he didn't sign up himself, Volkanon insisted. And so did an amused Arthur, Doug, Dylas, and a very amused Forte. Not only that, Frey insisted on it as well, even as far as making a motivating speech to the bystanders about 'fairness', 'sportsmanship', and 'getting newer ones involved'. They had it in for him.

To make matters worse, a gleeful Frey sat alongside, watching his every move, waiting for the event to start. Oh, y_eah. She's definitely enjoying this._ Leon groans internally. _She's so getting it later._

"Something bothering you, Leo-Leo? Having trouble?" Frey coos mockingly. "Need some advice? " Frey twirls the end of her pigtail with a finger. "The first time it hurts a lot, and you'll be sore for days. But you'll get over it soon," Frey ends with a devilish smile. "I'll even have Jones come by to look after you, if need be."

_Ha! This sassy little...wait, Leo-Leo? _Leon grows curious at the new title.

"L-Leo-leo? Who is this _Leo-Leo_?" Leon guffaws.

"H-huh?" Frey stammers. "I-It's nothing. Just a nickname, is all...Anyway, that's not the point. I thought it would be a nice, refreshing change of things for you to join in the festival today. I'm so happy you've complied."

Ignoring Frey's last statements, Leon continues on. "Oh, a nickname, huh? If it's a nickname, why is this the first time I'm hearing it from you?" Leon further questions, intrigued by Frey's sudden reluctance to explain. "How long have you been calling me that, then?"

"H-hey! I don't even usually call you that!" Frey stutters. "Usually in my head I say 'Leo', or 'Leo the Lion, anyway!" she shouts.

Leon's ear twitches, amused. _That's surprisingly cuter than I expected._ Frey realizes her outburst, and claps her hands over her mouth. "W-w-well! So what! I can call you whatever I want!" Frey folds her arms, stomping over to the front of the castle.

"Absolutely adorable." Leon remarks. "Well then, let's begin."


	15. Beans, Girls, and Dangerous Dishes Pt2

"Hi-yah!" A passionate Vishnal throws three failed dishes at Leon, who's manage to dodge most in a few seconds. _He's really as quick as a fox, huh?_ Vishnal thinks, getting more competitive by the second. _But_.._I'll take him down today! That jerk who's always getting in the way!_

Forte throws three plates of soiled food at him. "Slice!" she shouts. Leon making a quick motion, jumps out of the way and hits three bean thrown by Doug instead. "Nice!" Doug cheers.

Leon pants, waving a hand. "Hah...thanks, Doug!" Vishnal grabs a handful of beans, throwing it clear across the plaza, as far away from Leon as possible. "H-Hey! At least _try_ to aim for me!" Leon shouts. "That's not the point!" Forte pelts him with a failed dish.

"H-HEY! This is disgusting, Forte!" Leon shouts angrily. Soiled, soggy food slides down from his hair to his tail. Forte giggles, grabbing another plate from a crate. "Ready for seconds?" She teases.

"Nice work, Forte!" Vishnal high-fives her, his eyes determined. "Next is me!"

"Y-you can't only throw failed dishes, you know!" Leon yells from across the plaza. He knew Vishnal had it in for him. It was only about a half a minute in, and Vishnal had mostly only thrown dishes so far. _This jerk!_ Leon groans. Then a mischievous smile and eerie calmness creeps across his face. _I know how to get to him._

"Hey, Butler Boy! Prepare these failed dishes yourself?!" Leon laughs.

"N-No! I can cook too!" Vishnal shouts back, grabbing another plate. "Oh really? Because I'm sure you're the worst cook here!" Leon jumps to get hit by more beans.

Vishnal grits his teeth. "BUTLER POWERRRRR!" He shouts, sending a flying plate right at Leon. Leon ducks, rolls over to get hit by a handful of beans thrown by Forte. "_Butler power?_ Are you serious, Vishnal? Could you be more lame?!" Leon exclaims angrily.

"H-Hey! Don't make fun of Vishnal!" Forte interjects. "And Vishnal, pay attention! Do you want him win? Focus!"

"I am! If he'd quiet down!" Vishnal retorts, throwing the last plate he had available. But Leon dashes out of the way, and the bell rings.

"Awesome job, Leon!" Kiel and Doug cheers in unison. Forte drops the last handful of beans in the crate behind her. "I have to admit, you've done a good job. You aren't completely hopeless." Forte gives a stiff compliment, and shakes his hand. "But you need a bath too."

"W-who's fault do you think it is I have the stench of failed dish?!" Leon laughs, slightly annoyed. Vishnal stays silent, starting to pick up the broken dishes across the plaza. "Hmph." Leon mutters. _Did he even play fair? Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?_

"Hey. You threw more failed dishes than beans." Leon nods at Vishnal. Vishnal picks up pieces of plates, ignoring Leon.

"Hey. I'm talking to you," Leon places a foot on a piece of glass on the floor, the same one Vishnal's trying to pick up.

"Move you foot, Leon." Vishnal grumbled, tugging at the porcelain under Leon's foot. _Oh, so you aren't talking, now? You had a lot to say earlier, didn't you?_ Leon's irritation grows as he sees Frey skip happily over to them. "Hey! I don't think you're supposed to shout during the game...but at least you won. Good show," Frey commends him, then notices the silent, but thick tension between the two. "What's going on?"

"Nothing at all. Don't worry your pretty little head," Leon sneers, releasing the plate under his foot. "Vishnal's just picking up all the pathetic attempts of food he's prepared from the past week."

"Hey, Leon! That isn't funny!" Frey chided him, folding her arms.

Leon glances at the Princess, her expression blatantly telling Leon to _back off._

_How could you defend a guy who says you teach others distrust? I can't believe it. And you know very well Vishnal can't cook at all, you complain about it all the time. That you can cook his favorite meals, but he can't do it in return. You were just whining about that last class session..._Leon grows more annoyed by the minute. _Why is she acting so weird?_

"I told you I didn't make these!" Vishnal shouts. _How dare he mock me? I may not be the best cook...but I give it my all!_ Vishnal argues internally.

"Is there a problem, Butler Boy?" Leon turns his head sideways. "You have no problem serving others right? Why don't you go fetch me a drink? It's pretty hot out."

"L-Leon!" Frey smacks her hand against Leon's arm. "Stop that! You're being so rude!" Frey scolds him.

"I'm being rude? Me? I am?" Leon laughs emptily, amazed at her words. And the sting of her slap. Wasn't this twice in a row Frey had swatted at him? Once with a fan, now actually on her arm. And Vishnal, naturally, is the reason why. "This guy didn't even play the game right, and I'm the rude one?" _And not to mention what he said to you!_

"Leon!" Frey protests. She grabs Vishnal's arm."Quit it!"

"Fine, I apologize." Leon mutters, lifting up his hands in defeat. _I seriously cant believe her. She's protecting this pathetic guy..._ "I'll see you kids later." Leon walks off, leaving the two behind him.

* * *

Hours later, late into the evening, after a long time in the bath scrubbing out old food out his hair, Leon sits at his desk, transcribing a few scrolls. He crumples the paper for the fifth time, sighing heavily. He couldn't seem to focus on anything. _Dammit..._Leon laments on his earlier actions.

_I shouldn't have gotten so angry...that was really childish.I know better than that._True, Vishnal wasn't exactly showing perfect 'showmanship', but he was following the rules. And Leon took it too far, even going to taunt him after the game. It could have ended there, but Leon took it farther unnecessarily.

_All of that is true...but why am I still so frustrated? _Leon sighs again, leaning his head on the back of his desk chair, rolling around in circles. _Even if Vishnal had it in for me...but why is Vishnal even mad at me? I have a real reason to be upset, for hurting Frey like that._ Leon jerks his head up, folding his arms. He furrows his brow.

_"...for hurting Frey like that?"_ Leon chuckles to himself. _Why am I bothered if Frey is upset?...Well...I don't have anything to do with their relationship. So it shouldn't matter._

Smiling, seemingly satisfied with his reasoning, Leon pulls out a drawer to grab another paper. Then he he stops midway, realizing the flaw in his logic.

_But...it does matter...Why does it matter to me?_ Leon shuts the drawer closed. He turns in his seat, looking to the floor where Kiel and Frey usually sat for classes. _Because... she's my student. A teacher is obviously worried about the well-beings of their student. It makes sense. A teacher sometimes even comes into contact with a student's friend. That's fine. _Leon twirls back to the desk, again reaching for a paper, and picks up his pencil again to write.

His thoughts interrupt him again. _No. It's more than that. Kiel is my student, too...but...I don't get as involved with anything with Kiel. And I don't see him too much out of 'class' either. And Kiel doesn't cook for me, come to look for me to talk, reveal to me his problems, insecurities...and all of that._

Leon then huffs, amused at his ramblings. _Am I saying we're friends? Well of course we're friends. That much's a given. _Leon shrugs, and starts writing. _No, wait. That isn't right, either. _He drops his pen. _Even friends...don't think so much about things like this, right? _

Leon imagines Frey standing, smiling brightly as she usually does. She gives him an assuring nod. _"Of course we're friends! But, good friends!" Frey smiles. _Leon smiles to himself. _That's right. We're good friends. That makes more sense. _

_"But..." Frey drops her smile, and wraps her fingers around her pigtails, blushing. Frey__ gives a demure pat to her cheeks.__".__..we're more than good friends, right?' Frey looks up, her green eyes sparkling.__"...Right?...Leo-Leo?" Frey murmurs softly._

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Leon snaps out from his imagination, laughing in shock and embarrassment. "W-what was that at the end?!" Leon's heart starts thumping. _W-why does she have a nickname for me? Doesn't Vishnal have a nickname too?! Is that a special name!?_ Leon grabs a pencil. _W-well_.._Let's start with what I do know. _Leon writes a one at the top of the paper.

_1\. Frey has a nickname for Vishnal. _

_2\. This is a nickname only between Vishnal and Frey. So it must be like a petname, for lovers only. _

"N-no...that can't be right..." Leon covers his mouth, blushing. He taps the pencil, leaving tiny dots of graphite on the paper. _Because if I have a pet name...then...?_

"Wait." Leon speaks, halting his thoughts momentarily. He writes a number three.

_3\. Frey has a nickname for Margret. Frey calls Margret 'Meg' often. She will even call Porcoline 'Porco'. _

Leon nods, agreeing with his written statements. "Then the name means nothing..." Leon trails off. _Wait, why do I sound disappointed about that?! Furthermore...there's also this. _

_4\. Frey calls me Leo-Leo, Leo, or Leo the Lion. (Apparently). _

Leon stops to think. He writes a five.

_5\. But not to my face. (It's secret?)..._

"...why is it a secret nickname?" Leon mutters, covers his blushing face with a hand."...And why is it so cute, too?"

_Sigh...this girl...I seriously can't with her... _

Leon stares at his writings, analyzing it. "I thought I'd come to some resolution, but I guess not." Leon states flatly, somewhat unsatisfied. He continues anyway.

_6\. The nicknames are adorable._

_7\. Why...do I like it so much?_

_8\. Why...do I want her to call me that in person?_

_9\. Are...we more than friends? Or good friends?...Or_

Leon crumples the paper up, tossing it in the waste basket. "That's enough thinking for the day," he stammers, reclining onto his bed. Leon covers his face with his arm, which must have been a dozen shades of red. _Ugh... I can't get number nine out of my head..._


	16. Cursed Notes

_-"9. Are...we more than friends? Or good friends?...Or..."-_

"I said, a _nine _card do you have, Leon! Can you answer?" Leon abruptly returns back to reality, where an impatient Xaoi Pai pestered him. "Do you still want to play cards, no?" Xaoi Pai frowns.

"W-what? Uh, no, I don't have nine," Leon stammers, turning red. _I...can't get it out of my head!_

Xaoi Pai and Leon often played games on a lazy morning where there wasn't much customers, and today was no exception. "Leon! I need you to do a run for me!" Lin Fa calls from the register. Leon, placing the cards down, heads over to the counter.

"I need you to pick up everything that's on this list. And a couple more towels. Wait, no," Lin Fa scratches her head. "I ordered new lotions and slippers, too. They should have come in by now." Lin Fa smiles, handing Leon a list of groceries to buy. Often Lin Fa had Leon do a couple duties for the Inn. Picking up items needed, returning things customers mistakenly left, or even cleaning the bathhouse. But Leon considered it to be the least he could do. He wasn't a freeloader.

"No problem. I'll handle it right away." Leon replies. Lin Fa nods, and then returns to the register, where a solider inquired about group rates for his guild. "Oh, let me get my bag first." Leon turns, jogging up the steps to his room.

"Now where is it..." Leon moves his things around, trying to locate the bag he used for carrying Lin Fa's items and for day trips. His hand brushes the wastebasket, where he knew lay last's nights thoughts. _Ignore it, _ Leon tells himself, while he finds the bag he needed. "Nice," he comments to himself as he slings the bag over his shoulder.

Leon turns the knob to his door, and looks at the wastebasket. It stares back at him.

..._Dammit. _Leon curses at himself as he hurriedly looks the crumpled papers inside. Crouching down, he pulls out what he's looking for, and smooth outs the paper on his thigh.

He scan's last nights notes, looking for one particular number. He mutters aloud its contents. "9. Are...we more than friends? Or good friends?...Or..." Leon turns red. He crumples the paper again, tossing it in the trash, grumbling. _It should stay in the trash._

* * *

Leon made his way out the door and to Grandma Blossom's. It was a quaint shop where you could find most items you need, and only a couple minutes walk away from the Inn. It was nice to take a walk early in the mornings, when the air was crisp and cool. And Leon could take his thoughts off any troubles. In this case, last night's. Leon arrives outside Blossom's store.

"Heh, heh! Leon! Welcome!" Granny Blossom cheered, as the tall man, with his ancient garb entered, ducking his head through the door. He opened his fan and smiled. "Hello there."

* * *

"And that should be it, I think." Granny Blossom rubs her hands together. She tapped her almond blossom decorated cane on the floor. "There was something else, wasn't there? I'm losing my memory fast!"

Leon smiles. "Yes, the towels." Granny Blossom snapped her fingers. "My, that's right!" she exclaims. "It's upstairs, let me grab it for you."

"I can grab it for you, if need be, Blossom," Leon offers. "It's no problem at all."

"No, no, no. You're a customer. So be still while I fetch it for you," Blossom waves her hands, shooing away his suggestion. "Besides, I need exercise." She makes her way up the staircase, while Leon takes a look through the aisles. He stops at a shelf that contained various apples, reading the tags. "Cortland, Gala, Golden Delicious, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Jonathan, Fuji..." Leon whispers, scanning the labels. _Man_, _I didn't even know this many existed...isn't this an overstock? Who here eats this many apples?...Perhaps Margret or Clorica. _

"Blossom~Good Morning!" Leon hears a call from the front of the store. _Frey? It can only be her._

"Are you upstairs? Oh. Well, then I'll just wait then," Frey mutters. Leon hears her stepping through, picking up different items on the shelf. She hadn't noticed him yet. _I should probably say something, right? _Leon asks himself. _But...I'm not sure what my reaction will be., after what I was like this morning..argh...why is she here of all places? Morning are mine. _Leon shakes his head. _Being cool...is what I'm all about, right?_

"H-hey there." Leon speaks, hoping to sound casual, but he sound more awkward. Frey continues scanning the shelves, muttering to herself. _Is...she ignoring me? Ah! Maybe she's giving me the silent treatment, upset about my attitude yesterday? Well...that's understandable..._

Leon walks over, looking at the spices at the top shelf.

"AHH!" Frey screams, and Leon in turn drops his bag, towels spilling out. "W-wh-where did you come from?!" Frey pants, her hand to her chest.

"W-what do you mean why am I here?! I was here first, in the other aisle!" Leon argues back, his face red. Leon picks up the towels that had spilled out. _Humph...she has some nerve blaming me!_

Frey's panting subsides as she regains her breath. "Well...geez...hah...Leon, you scared me." Frey furrows her brow, squatting down to the lower shelves. Her long hair tied again in two, grazes the floor.

_-"But..." Frey drops her smile, and wraps her fingers around her pigtails, blushing. Frey gives a demure pat to her cheeks."...we're more than good friends, right?' Frey looks up, her green eyes sparkling."...Right?...Leo-Leo?" Frey murmurs softly.-_

After grabbing a few packs of sweet drops, Frey looks up at Leon. "...Do you need something, Sir?" Frey huffs sarcastically.

"Ha! N-no!" Leon laughs nervously. _Why did that pop in my mind just now?! Darn it...go away...it's all because of those notes!_

"Only more grilled lamp squid...when are you making that again?" Leon squats down next to her, pretending to be interested in the heavy spice packets. "It was delicious."

"Oh, that." Frey began. "Actually, Dylas helped me that time. And gave me the fish. I'm not that good at catching them," she admits.

"Haha! Really?" Leon smiles. "Imposter." _Then, did she ask Dylas to go fishing, then he caught it for her? They went together? How did she even know I like it, now that I'm thinking about it? I hadn't told her beforehand...Well, what does it matter...But...there is something I do want to know._

"H-hey, Frey," Leon began. "Hmm?" Frey piped, cocking her head to the side, twisting the ends of her hair. _Argh...why'd she do that thing again...It makes it really hard to ask this with a straight face._

"Why are your nicknames for me secret?" he blurts out, abashed. "Well, not secret, haha. But you don't say it out loud, I guess." _Better now than never. Even if I sound like an idiot._

"Ehhh..." Frey murmurs. She plays with a sour drop packet in her hand, twirling it around on the shelf. "I don't know...I guess I didn't know how to begin calling you it." Frey flicks the sour drop across the shelf. "Right after you told us the meaning of your name, I started calling you Lion, Leo the Lion, etc in my head..." she admits.

Leon silently takes the info in. He suddenly smiles, resting his head in his hand. "Then call me it in person. It's fine with me," he insists, nudging his chin at her.

"Eh? But it's weird now..." Frey stammers, blowing air out. Leon's face hardened. "Then I won't answer to any other name," he states matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah," Frey ignores him, noticing a cute set of glass cups. It was only two of them, both with a four-leaf clover design. "Uwah! It's so cute!" Frey chirps. "Hey, Leon, look!" she points excitedly. Leon ignores her, looking at various cookbooks. _Wha? Was he serious?!_ Frey thinks to herself.

"L-Leon! Seriously! It's cute, come and look!" Frey pestered again, but Leon only ignores her pleas again. _Then...he really is serious! Geez!_ Frey complains to herself.

"...F-fine," Frey stammers. "H-Hey Leo! Check this out,...isn't it cute?" Frey tries again.

Leon's ear twitches. "Hmm, which one?" he inquires, a smile spreading across his face. _That's what I like to hear, _he thinks to himself.

_...Really, Leon? REALLY? _Frey thinks, slightly annoyed. But since she already had his attention, she may as well continue. Returning to the subject of the cups, Frey cheers up.

"This one! Right here! Look!" Frey chirps.

"You know, my natural instinct is to refute the claims of cuteness made by girls," Leon states flatly. _Even if it's from you._

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm really, really sure that this is cute! Honest! Trust me!" Frey repeats, pointing at the top shelf. Leon doesn't even glance towards the top, instead giving a Frey a straight face.

_Geez, he's so stubborn!_ "Fine. Be that way. I'll just have to buy you something cute and MAKE you admit it!" Frey proclaims confidently, hand resting on her hips.

"What?" Leon replies, surprised. "You're going to buy me a present? That's not what-"

"I'm buying you something. And you're going to like it. Profess it as cute, even. End of discussion." Frey demands, with a smile. _Besides...I kinda feel bad about yelling at you yesterday about Vishnal and the festival...I feel like I owe you..._

Leon considers the offer. "Interesting. All right," Leon conceded, amused at the proposal. "If I like it, I'll put it on display in my room."

"Okay then!" Frey cheers. _Obviously, the winner is these cups!_ Frey reaches for them. Her skirt raises up as she tries to grab them, revealing more of her thighs. _Avert your eyes! _Leon shouts internally at himself, turning away. Frey finally reaches them, grabbing the rims of both cups. "Oh-ho-ho-, Leo-Leo?" she taunts. Leon looks back at her, his ear twitching at hearing his nickname.

"Yes? Found something?" He smiles smug, returning his thoughts to the matter at hand.

Frey places a hand on her side pocket, a disturbing thought strikes her. _Wait..._

_DARN IT! MY WALLET! I don't have it! It's all the way back home!_ Leon gives her a perplexed look. "Everything okay there, Frey?" he asks.

"Hah...haha..ha, sure!" Frey stammers. _I can't admit I forgot something as important as my money when coming to a store. And he's waiting for an answer...think quick!_

Frey nudges the glass cups farther back on the shelf, and pretending to grab something. She returns her hand to her side.

Leon looks at her. "...so what's that, again?"

"Well..." Frey mutters. _I need an answer, anything, anything at all!_

"It's...my smile!" Frey gleams, smiling brightly.

Leon stares, unamused. Frey's smile strains. _S-say something already! Geez! _He finally chuckles.

"All right. That works, it's pretty cute," he gives in.

_Eh, my smile is cute?!_ Frey makes an incredulous expression. _What's more, that worked on him?! _ "Worth about three hundred gold." Leon responds flatly.

"That's!...that's actually really cheap." Frey remarks, somewhat offended. "Then you should have no problem paying up," Leon smiles smugly. _He's ruthless..._Frey laments to herself.

"So, I've gotta pay up for it, too? Geez...well at least it's cheap," Frey mutters, fumbling around in her pockets for spare change, handing it to Leon."Excellent. I'll put this money on display, as a way of remembering your lovely gift." Leon smiles. Frey stands, surprised. "Wait...you aren't going to spend it?"

"I told you If I liked your gift, I'd put it on display," Leon leans closer to her. "And I never go back on my word." Leon taps his fan on her nose.

_Leo...somehow, that sounded really sweet, _Frey thinks to herself. Eye to eye with Leon, Frey feels a sudden urge. She extends an arm to his face, brushing her fingers on his markings. Frey's cheeks turn a soft, rosy pink.

_W-what's she doing!?_ Leon questions, his face reddening. _But somehow...I...can't seem to move._

Frey twirls her fingers on his cheek softly. _ Someone...please explain...what this is. Am I supposed to reach for her too? No, that isn't right either! I can't read her face! But, she's leaning even closer..._Leon panics as the seconds go by. "...Frey..." Leon whispers anxiously. "What...are you doing?"

"Squiiiishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Frey blurts out, forcibly pushing in her finger to his cheek.

"H-HEY! OW!" Leon shouts, backing away. "OW! W-why'd you do that?!" Leon stammers, flustered, both ears twitching. Frey shrugs, slightly blushing. She huffs, flipping her hair with her hand. "I dunno. I felt like doing it, so I did," she cocks her head. "_I do what I want_, I'm the Princess, remember?" She sticks out a tongue.

"Tch. Ha, ha. Well I'm a Dragon Priest. I do what _I _want, alright?" Leon replies playfully. "You won't be doing that for long!" Leon extends a hand, ruffling her hair.

"H-hey! Don't mess up my hair!" Frey protests."And you aren't even an active Dragon Priest are you? Aren't you retired or something, old man?!"

"Then stop poking me!" Leon remarks, laughing. "Never!" Frey giggles, poking both cheeks. The two wrestle, without noticing Blossom's reappearance.

"Oh, dear. I'm gone for a couple minutes, and you two have gotten yourself in trouble!" Blossom exclaims. "Please, don't fight! At least not in the shop!"

"Eh?!" Frey shouts in surprise, stumbling onto Leon, and he captures her in his arms.

Leon, embarrassed that Blossom had seen the two, suddenly pushes her off his chest. "H-hey! Get up!" he stutters. _Argh...we weren't even doing anything...but why does it feel...like we did? _Leon groans. He covers a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his expression. _I need to get my head on straight. Frey's taken...and so am I._

"Eh? Eh?! No, we, uh, we weren't really fighting!" Frey pleads anxious, her heart racing. _It...was nothing...right?_ She smiles nervously, glancing at Leon, hoping to gain some reassurance, but Leon turned out to be completely red in the face too. _EHH!? W-why's he like that, too?! _Frey stands in shock.

"Heh, heh. Doug had it under some bags of rice, so it took some time to find. But here you are, some towels!" Blossom winks, handing Leon the imported towels. Blossom squints her eyes at the two. "Hmm. I didn't see Frey earlier. When'd you get here, child?"

"Oh! I, um...arrived here a couple minutes ago," Frey went on. She laughs nervously, still embarrassed. "You must have been upstairs at the time!"

"I see," Blossom smiles, heading to the counter. "And you must have come to meet Leon, who just got fresh towels. Are you heading to the bath together?"

"EH?! NO!" Frey shouts, stammering once again. _WHAT IN THE WORLD?! How is this woman coming to these conclusions?!_

Leon who couldn't seem to even talk at this moment covers his face with both hands. "I'll,uh...see you...later then," Leon fumbles with the words, stumbling out the door. "H-hey!" Frey stutters. _D-don't leave me here trying to explain it alone! _But Leon's already made his way out. Frey scratches her head. "Eh heh heh...Well, I'll take four sour drops, Blossom. Can you put it on my tab,please?" Frey speaks, defeated.

* * *

Leon arrives home, tossing the empty bag on the floor. He hops on his bed. "Argh..." Leon mutters, frustrated. _Why?...I can't even think straight. _Leon's ears start twitching, and he grabs hold of them. "Stop it, you two," he scolds them. His ears always twitched when nervous, intrigued, or surprised. And at the moment, Leon was all three. Leon buries his blushing face on the pillow. _God dammit! When did I become like this?!_ Leon hears the jingles of the coins in his pocket,and remembers his words to put them on display. Leon sits up, looking around the room for a suitable place, but where's an appropriate place to display _coins?_

Leon looks at the gold coins, rubbing them in his fingers. His face grows red, remembering Blossom's words.

_-"I see," Blossom smiles. "And you must have come to meet Leon, who just got fresh towels. Are you heading to the bath together?"-_

Leon turning a deeper red, furiously stuffs the coins into under his pillow. _Augh...now I'm reminded every time I see them. They should stay hidden._

Leon softly bangs his head on the wall. _There's definitely something there I feel for Frey..._he admits to himself.

_...but there's also nothing I can do about it. _


	17. Close Encounters (Of a Brush Kind)

"Yo~" Frey throws a piece sign at Leon, who gives an unimpressed stare.

"You're late." He states flatly, quickly trying to slam his door. Frey knudges a foot through. "Ow! Hey! Sorry! I meant to come by earlier...but I got caught up cooking," Frey hurriedly speaks, while Leon tries to forcibly push her foot out. "I don't let in late students. Kiel arrived two hours earlier and learned a lot about Native Dragons, and how their scales protect them. Too bad you missed it," Leon furiously tries to kick her foot out the doorway. Frey was losing the battle quick. "I-I-I have grilled lamp squid!" Frey shouts in a panic.

Leon stops pushing her, and swings open the door with an interested look. "...Lamp...squid?" he coughs, ears twitching.

"Surrree do!" Frey strolls by, entering his room with a stack of plates in her hand. "I had to give Dylas so much sashmi for this," Frey sighs. It had been a busy morning. She turns to Leon, who's trying to look over to see said meals. "I missed today. Sorry. But I'm going on a long journey into a new area I've discovered. So I prepared two plates for you," Frey points to the dishes she sat on his desk. "While I was cooking for Vishnal and our trip there, I decided to be an _extra _nice neighbor and cook for you, two, even if I won't be here the next two days."

_A trip with Vishnal? Well...I guess that isn't truly surprising, they're dating after all..._Leon thinks to himself, feeling a slight pain. He picks up the plates wrapped in plastic, examining them. _Well at least I've got this. _

Frey walks around his room, arms folded behind her. She ducks under a lamp, glances at the floor, and scans his desk.

"...Are you looking for something?" Leon asks. "You couldn't be more obvious."

"W-where are the coins?" Frey inquires. "I paid hard money for that, you know!" _And you said you'd put them on display. That better not have been a lie!_

"Oh. _Those_..." Leon mutters. "They're uh, under my pillow."

"Under your _pillow?_ Leo! You said you'd display them!" Frey complains.

_She used my nickname, _Leon smiles. "Well yeah," Leon shrugs nonchalantly. "When you think about it, where am I going to display coins? People won't know its significance. So they're under my pillow." _I can't really explain I can't see them without blushing wildly._

Frey fold her arms. "...Okay, but _I _know what they mean." Frey turns around, facing his bookshelf. _Well, actually thinking about it, what do they mean?_ Frey thinks to herself. _...That I have a cute smile? Well I guess the meaning doesn't matter..._

"Even putting them up here makes more sense!" Frey scans the bookcase for empty spots, when she notices a small basket with bathroom items. She sees a thick brush with heavy bristles. Frey picks it off the shelf and examines it, flipping it around. It was the same kind as the one she used to brush her Buffamoo, and other monster pets.

"Leon...what is this? You don't have...a pet, do you?" Frey's suddenly reminded of Margret's words.

_-Margret laughs. "Seriously, Frey? He isn't a pet, you know.-_

Frey shook the thought away.

"Hmm?" Leon looks to her. "Oh, that's for my tail."

"..." Frey stares at him blankly. "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTT!" Frey tries to stifle a laugh, but horribly fails. She starts bowling over in laughter. "_For your tail!?"_

"Y-yes, for my tail," Leon folds his arms, giving an irritated smile. "Is that a problem? I'm not human, you know."

"Hah...haaha...true, I know," Frey wipes away tears. "I know, I know...I just forget. You're pretty human-like."

Leon laughs. "I guess that's true. I have many human characteristics..."

"But...Leon..." Frey whispers. Leon looks to her, and a sparkly, suspicious glint comes from her eyes. "W-what..."Leon begins, wary. _Why is she making that face...?_

"Can...I brush it?!" Frey exclaims excitedly. "B-brush what?" Leon stammers.

"Your tail," Frey responds lightning fast.

"Uhm..no...hey...back away!" Leon warns, as Frey inches closer. "C'mere, kitty-kitty!" Frey tries to coax him. _Did she just call me kitty?! _Leon shouts internally. _Somehow, it sounds really demeaning!_

Frey chases him around, laughing. "Haha, back up Frey!" Leon laughs. He backs up toward his bed, and falls over. _He can't escape now! Here's my chance! _Frey pounces on him, dropping the brush on the bed.

Frey jumps on top of him, Leon's back to the bed. "Hah..ha...I've got you pinned now," Frey pants, while pressing his wrists on the bed. Her hair grazes the sides of his face. Frey smiles mischievously. _Let's see yourself sweet talk out of this one._

"Wha? What! Get up!" Leon panics, his heart racing. _She's right...There's nothing I can do in this position. HEY! Why are we in this position, anyway?! _ Frey looks at him, saying nothing. _Does she realize what's she's doing?_

Frey remains above him, a moment passing. "Frey, when are you getting up?" Leon whispers, reddening. Leon notices Frey blushing in reaction to his words. S_he isn't moving either._ _I._.._in this moment..._Leon loosens his grip from Frey, slipping his hands out. _This feeling..._He lifts himself up, almost nose to nose. _I want to kiss her so badly..._Leon inches closer.

Frey registers his close proximity, her heart racing. "S-so you give, eh?" Frey stutters."G-good! You should have given in earlier." Frey hops away from him, bouncing onto the farther end of the bed, satisfied. _D-dammit...Why'd I get so close to her? I completely convinced myself it was okay..._Leon scolds himself. _But didn't she start it? No...that doesn't matter. I have no business returning to present time, and messing up everything._

* * *

Leon and Frey sit beside each other on his bed. The sunlight hits her her hair, sparkling in the light. The room warm and the atmosphere comfortable. The two sit in joined silence. S_he's got some nerve, _Leon thinks to himself. _Well at least she wisely backed away before I did anything..._

Frey's seemingly over it, and already had began brushing him, much to Leon's chagrin.

It was an unusual sensation, letting Frey brush his tail. It was oddly intimate and relaxing. The last person who probably brushed his own tail was his mother, Eunice [*] centuries ago, while he was still a preteen.

_"Mommm! I want to go to Dragon Lake already! Ventuswill is explaining how she flies today!" Leon complains. Leon never missed a chance to see Ventuswill, the great Native Dragon. Eunice flicks her son's forehead. "Not without you brushing yourself. You need to look good going to town meetings, not all bushy-tailed!" She'd advise him, her own smooth tail wiping across the floor._

Leon gives a quiet chuckle to himself. _That was so long ago..._he contemplates.

"I wish I had a tail..." Frey mutters, interrupting the silence. Leon and Dylas had a tail, Amber had wings, Doug, Margret, and Illuminata being elves, had distinctive ears. Although there were other humans in Selphia, somehow Frey felt left out.

"Ha! You'd probably trip over yours every ten seconds," Leon chortled. Frey gives a tight yank with the brush. "OW! OKAY, I didn't mean it, I didn't!" Leon shouts in pain. Frey smiles evilly. "There, there, Kitty," she sarcastically whispers. Frey extends a hand, rubbing his ear. "It's okay now," she mockingly coos. Leon turns red, and his ears start furiously twitching.

"Hey...why are your ears moving again?" Frey flicks at them. Leon winces. _Because you're damn close again, that's why!_ he shouts internally. "They, uh...hear people downstairs. I can hear a lot of people downstairs, so my ears are reacting to that. I'm, er, sensitive to sounds," Leon lies. _Well, I am better at hearing than humans...but that's not really the reason here._

Frey takes a closer look at his ears. She gently tugs at the ring on his left ear. "Did every Dragon Priest have this ring too?" Leon laughs, remembering one particular night he skipped out to hang out with his friends, getting his ears pierced at eighteen. "Haha, no. I used to be somewhat of a rebel when I was younger. Before I got serious about priestly training. Luckily, they allowed me to keep the piercing."

"Ohhhhhhh..." Frey exclaims in understanding. "I've always wondered about your ears...the piercing, and why they'd start moving when I came by." Frey continues brushing. She abruptly stops. "H-hey! Then are you unconsciously calling me loud?!"

"Ha!" Leon laughs. Frey smiles. "Rebel Leon sounds pretty cool though," Frey states dreamily. "But now you're just an old man." Frey jokes, sticking her tongue out.

"O-Old man? I'm only four years older than you!" Leon exclaims, laughing. He pokes her head. "If I'm an old man, you're a baby," Leon gives his notorious smug smile. _And a cute one at that._

* * *

[*] Eunice is made up, Leon makes no mention of his mother in the game, I think...


	18. You Are My Pet!

"So we're going together?" Vishnal exclaims enthusiastically. "Yup, I need some assistance in Delirum Lava Ruins. The monsters are pretty strong there," Frey tosses Vinshnal a heavy backpack. "And I've already packed everything we need!"

Vishnal gives a beaming smile. "I've got it!"

_He's so happy...Heh, it's as if I could see a tail wagging behind him..._Frey is shocked at her own words. _H-hey, Frey! Get yourself together! He isn't a dog! _"Uh, yeah. So let's start heading over!" Frey nervously laughs. Vishnal nods happily.

_But...he's so cute about it. _ Frey extends a hand, petting his hair. _Ack! Why'd I do that?! But...I couldn't resist! I guess I'm even petting him like a dog now. _

"Ha...haha..." Vishnal laughs."But...isn't that what men normally do?"

_Oh, I guess that's true. _"I wanted to caress your head." Frey puts bluntly. She channels her inner Leon. "You don't like it then?" Frey flashes a sarcastic smile, complete with a flick of her ponytail.

"Actually," Vishnal starts blushing. "I like being patted on the head. It feels...stimulating."

"Eh?!" Frey yanks a hand back. _W-wha-what kind of reaction is that?!_ "Ha, ha!" Frey gives a strange, embarrassed laugh. "Anyway, let's get going!"

* * *

After some hours, Frey and Vishnal find a couple of tall boulders to take a rest. Delirum Lava Ruins was inside of a cave, with hot magma nearly everywhere. It was steaming hot, a good place for a sauna and relaxation, but not for adventurers carrying so many materials and battle gear, not to mention any goods picked up from monsters. Some areas within the cave was so blistering, it was painful to even stay in the area long. It was as if the heat smacked them with flames, and it hurt walking through. Frey and Vishnal had ran through a couple sections like that, trying to avoid the heat. "I forgot how hot it was out here," Vishnal groans, removing his outer coat, to reveal a white collared shirt.

"I hardly see you without your coat on, Vin," Frey comments bashfully, looking at Vishnal's muscled arms. "You're more built than I remember."

Vishnal points at himself. "Haha, me? I guess so. I've trained with you for a long time now. You're pretty fit yourself." _I guess so..._Frey mumbles to herself. _I want to take off some gear now, too, since It's so hot, but it seems kinda awkward after saying that. _

Vishnal leans against the boulder Frey is, then slides down. "Time for lunch already? I can't wait for ice cream and manju!" Vishnal exclaims happily, taking a swig of water. "Vishnal, I can't bring ice cream. Obviously it'd melt out here," Frey reminds him. "Oh, right." Vishnal remarks dejected, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. _He even brought a handkerchief out here? Well leave it to the butler..._"And manju is a bit difficult to carry out here, so I just packed sandwiches. If we go somewhere more easier, I'll pack manju!" Frey promises.

The two quietly munch on the lunch, watching bubbles of heat rise from the magma. _It's like an alternative to watching a fireplace, I guess..._Frey comments to herself. The two sit in silence, watching the magma roving about.

"Hey, Frey," Vishnal begins gently. He spins the water bottle on the ground. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you, that time."

"Oh...yeah," Frey looks at Vishnal, who's eyes are intent on watching the magma. "It's...okay Vishnal. I was being irrational, too," she puts simply.

"No, you weren't," Vishnal sighs. He takes another sip of the water, and rests his arm on his knee. "Truthfully, Princess, I was more hurt that you told Leon something so important about yourself to him first."

"Vishnal..." Frey mutters. _I didn't even consider that. It makes sense...but I...just felt like Leon could relate to me, in some way..._

Vishnal smiles awkwardly. "I felt like I should have known that before him. Still, I...shouldn't have reacted like that. I shouldn't be so possessive, either." Vishnal shrugs, and turns to Frey. "I like you so much, it made me angry. I was jealous, and I didn't want secrets to be between us," he admits, brushing his blue bangs back.

_Vishnal...is this what you've been feeling all this time? And here I was so angry at you...I'm so sorry... _Frey smiles, relieved that Vishnal didn't hate her, or think her selfish. His explanation proved to be reasonable, and made Frey think about her own actions. Frey's smile is then replaced by a slight disappointed frown. Suddenly, a doubt overcomes her.

"Did you like me because I was royalty, Vishnal?" Frey dejectedly inquires. _Because then our whole relationship is certainly built on a lie. I guess some secrets have to remain..._

"Of course not!" Vishnal proclaims, hands balled into a fist. "It's because more like...you aren't royalty!"

"A-aren't royalty? What are you talking about?" Frey's heart starts beating. _Does he know?! Does he know I've been lying to him?!_

"Princess," Vishnal smiles calmly. "You work so hard. More than anyone I've ever seen. You farm, protect, and spend so much time with your citizens. You're so unselfish, unspoiled, and so giving!" Vishnal bellows.

"Eh? Am I?" Frey responds. "I'm not all that, Vin," she waves a hand. _I'm flattered, but...you think too much of me. _

"No," Vishnal frowns. "You definitely are." Vishnal folds his arms confidently. "And that's why it's an absolute pleasure to serve you as your butler," Vishnal admits, unabashed.

"Vishnal..." Frey mutters, moved by his words. _Geez, I know he's being honest about it, too._ Frey reaches her hand out, affectionately patting his head once again.

"You're patting my head again, Princess." Vishnal says, as if relieved.

"...I feel like you deserve it." Frey smiles reassuringly. The two are quiet for a moment, as they look at each other. Vishnal then gently grabs her wrist, and delicately kisses it. "You deserve more than I can give, Princess," he whispers softly.

* * *

Frey lays on her bed, face to her pillow. Her cheeks burning red. Her feet pounding the bed.

_WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY! When did Vishnal become so smooth?!_

It exasperated Frey that Vishnal had whispered something so suave, and especially while they were alone together. Immediately after, Frey had nervously starting laughing, and had jumped up in surprise, recommending that they continue on their journey, ruining the atmosphere. More than that, she couldn't focus the rest of the trip. Tripping over her own steps, running into sign posts, and running in the wrong direction, which worried Vishnal very much. He had even assumed she must had been very tired from the heat in the cave, and suggested she had heatwave, and insisted they return home, so she could get some rest.

Frey flips over, face to ceiling, gripping the pillow in her hand. _Geez. And he looked really good without his coat on...Argh, why'd I mess up the situation?! It was perfect...but I got so nervous!_

Frey blows out air, then starts patting her cheeks again. _Gosh, I feel so weird! It's been a while since Vishnal's done anything romantic at all. _Frey turns to her side, looking across her bedroom, where her kitchen counters and food materials lay. _But I'm really happy he apologized to me..._Frey bites a lip. _But...I'm still not even a real Princess, either. But, it probably doesn't matter to him? I-I don't know..._

Frey thinks about the day's adventures, growing drowsy. After a couple minutes, she falls asleep.

_"...I feel like you deserve it." Frey smiles reassuringly. The two are quiet for a moment. Vishnal gently grabs her wrist, and delicately kisses it. "You deserve more than I can give," he whispers. _

_"Hmph. Do you think that's good enough? I can give her everything," Leon materializes, whisking Frey's hand away aggressively._

_"Eh...Leo." Frey murmurs.__"EHHHHH?! LEON?!" Frey shouts, astonished. "W-when did you get here?!" Frey's heart starts beating. Leon flickers open his fan with his free hand, waving it in his direction. "God, it's hot in here. And what does that matter? My student is late to class. She should hurry along, now." Leon smiles devilishly. "I have many things to teach you."_

_"H-he-hey!" Frey shouts, and Leon runs, pulling Frey along. Vishnal shouts from afar, but he can't catch up. After reaching an isolated spot, Frey and Leon stop to catch their breath. "Hey!" Frey finally darts her hand away, holding it to her stomach, panting heavily. "Why'd you come here?! We were having a good time!"_

_"Oh, a good time huh?" Leon frowns, still slightly panting. "The only 'good times' you'll be having from now on is with me, got it?"_

_"W-what!? You can't do that!" Frey yells, abashed. "And who gave you permission to drag me out of here? I'll have you...detained, or something!" She threatens. Leon huffs. "Silly. As your teacher, I have the authority. And if you act up," he smiles again. "I'll have you permanently set in detention."_

"WHAT?!" Frey jumps up from her bed, her heart racing. "Wha...wha...what?" Frey turns around, bewildered. "Where is that...lion...how...dare he try to..." Frey starts to quiet down, realizing it was her own imagination made the dream. _That...THAT WAS A DREAM?!_

Frey throws her pillow at the wall, frustrated and blushing madly. _W-why am I even having dreams about Leon?!_

"And who gives detention for life?!" She shouts weakly at her wall.


	19. Are You Interrogating Me?

Leon tosses a ball back and forth against the wall. It was a gift Xiao Pai had given him, she had found it out exploring. After she had her fun with it, she passed it on to Leon. "Hmph," Leon smiles to himself remembering it. "I guess I'm her leftovers, then?" Leon mutters to himself, and continues tossing the ball back and forth. _I'm not just Xiao Pai's leftovers..._

Leon knew Frey had gone off exploring with Vishnal somewhere, but it put him in a weird mood. He couldn't focus on teaching Kiel anything, so he had him doing review. Leon even had trouble reading anything in this time's current language, since it took so much concentration. Lately he had been reading old scripts. _Gosh...and it's only been a day or two...but I already miss her. _Leon throws the ball harsher. _It's her fault for coming over every single day!_

Leon's hair stands on end as he remembers a couple days ago, when Frey came over to drop off fish for him. After playing around, he even came close to kissing her. _Damn..._ Leon catches the ball, squeezing it tightly. He watches as the ball grows smaller. _I'm going way too far with this...crush._

_It's not fair of me to continue like this...I need some boundaries, I can't end up in a situation like that again..._Leon reasons to himself. _I need to talk to her._

"Hey, Leon. I think I'm done here. I've done a couple flashcards, but I didn't have Arthur get that scroll yet," Kiel stands up wiping his hands together. "But I'm all done here! I'll be leaving now."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Thanks, Kiel. Come back anytime, hear?" Leon absentmindedly responds, continuing to toss the ball with disinterest.

"Oh, Frey! It's nice to see you back. But you've just missed class." Kiel greets an anxious Frey at the door.

"Oh, yes...Sorry. But I had, um, some trouble coming over here..." Frey gives a nervous glance at Leon. _He's totally going to eat me alive for being late!_ Frey panics. "But, good afternoon, Kiel! On...your way out?" Frey mumbles. _Please stay here! It can't just be the two of us!_

Kiel nods, his blonde hair bobbing. "Mmm hmm! I've already finished here!" he adds happily. He taps his chin. "But I've got to head over to Arthur's...then to Porco's...and then Blossom's, I'm baking again today!"

Leon twirls around in his chair, one ear twitching. "Oh." Leon responds flatly. "Now you're back. And late. You've got some nerve," Leon retorts, annoyed. _Back from your vacation with Vishnal already? No, stop it Leon. _Frey stands frozen. "Take a seat." Leon points his fan to the floor.

"Hehe," Kiel giggles. "Looks like you're in real trouble now, Frey. Detention for being late!"

"D-detention?!" Frey gives a loud nervous laugh, patting Kiel on the shoulder. "HA! HA! HA-HA! Kiel, you're a riot!"

"I am?" Kiel questions. "O-of course! Uhm, I'll go take a seat, now." Frey skitters over to her usual spot on the floor, notebooks in hand. "W-well, you don't look very busy yourself, anyway, Leo."

_Hmph, is she correcting me now?_ He gives an chuckle, and sets the ball on the desk.

"Well, I'll be heading off now!" Kiel turns, waving, closing the door behind him.

_Nooooooo! Don't leave!_ Frey dramatically reaches out a hand. _How can I act normal after that dream I had?! There's no possible way...I can't even look at Leon with a straight face. _But Kiel's already moved on. Leon squints at her. "You already know what to do, start some review. Read your notes aloud," Leon then speaks calm, turning in his seat to return to his game of tossing the ball.

"Yeah, yeah," Frey mutters, blushing, flipping through pages in her notebook. "Native Dragons, also known as Elder Dragons, are Dragons rumored to be capable of causing mass destruction, as well as being responsible for the creation of the current world..."

...

"Good work," Leon commends her, after Frey's spent some time reciting notes and recapping the past few weeks' information. "Oh, thanks..." Frey avoids his eyes, stuffing her notebooks into her bag.

_Why is she acting so weird? It's been like this since the beginning...Even still, I should do what I decided to._

"Frey," Leon sighs heavily. "I need to say something to you." Frey looks up at him, stopping her clean-up. "...huh?" _He isn't going to demand detention for eternity, is he?!_

"You've learned a lot, for a while now," Leon opens his fan, staring at her seriously. "You can come less from now on. And stop visiting unnecessarily from now on. I don't really understand why you visit me so often." _ I don't want to mess up your relationship with Vishnal..._

The silence in the room is heavy. _If he isn't laughing...or smiling...then he's serious?_ Frey is quiet, thinking about his words. "You...want me to leave?" Frey half-laughs, disheartened. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"No," Leon sighs, he tries to find the right words. "I...just want to know your motives from coming everyday, and coming to cook for me everyday, and random visits..." Leon's voice trails off, straining. _It's harder for me to stay uninvolved if you keep coming by. It's not that I dislike it, it's because I don't want to mess everything up._

"I cook for Kiel, too." Frey protests."Besides, you said I needed to pay in grilled fish for classes," Frey folds her arms. _What is this constant barrage of questions, all of a sudden?_ Frey thinks to herself. _He must be joking. After all this time, does he suddenly want me to 'graduate', or something?_

"Even when we don't have 'class', you still come to see me," Leon adds, a bit harsher.

"I...like history" Frey shrugs nonchalantly. "I thought I already said that before." Frey scrunches her face. _And so what...?_

_Is she really not getting the point? _Leon presses on. "So suddenly when I appear, you're now some type of wannabe historian?" Leon retorts seriously. He gives a annoyed chuckle. "Do you even visit Vishnal everyday?...That's...not really fair to anyone," Leon mutters quietly, collapsing his fan.

Frey frowns. "I _just_ went on a trip with Vishnal!" she scoffs. _Why is he acting like this? I don't...I don't understand...I'm so confused, this is coming out of nowhere...and it's not fair to who?!_ Frey was hurt by his questions. She felt like she was being unfairly targeted, especially by someone she respected so much. Was it even his business to know how much time she spent with Vishnal?

_Sure, _Frey states internally. _I've been spending less time with Vishnal...that's true, I suppose. But, I like coming here! I...I don't know why, but...I just do. I like being around Leon._

"So you do want me to leave," she said hurt, her voice wavering, hurriedly picking up her study materials. "You know that's not what I meant," Leon laments. "Frey," he pleads, standing up.

"No, it's fine. I'll leave." Frey slams the door. She feels her eyes watering, and angrily wipes them away as she paces towards the castle grounds.

_Why is he acting like such a jerk? And saying all of this...I thought we were friends. I thought he cared about me._


	20. The Truth

Frey returns home, throwing her bag of books across the room. Frey plops down on her bed, eyes still watering. She looks outside her window, the sun is setting. _Why is he acting like this? Leo's never been this way to me..._

Frey sits, knees to her arms, and buries her face in her arms. _I don't care if I come over often. I don't care if I cook for him everyday. So what? Why can't I? I care about him. I can do that because I care so much._

Frey looks upwards. _"I care about him." I care about Leon a lot, yes. That's true. He's taught me so many things. He's been so open with me. So patient with me. So understanding with me. I can't imagine what I'd be like without Leon. _Frey pokes at her ankles. _Okay...So maybe I like him a lot. More than I realize...but that shouldn't stop me from coming over, right?_

Frey pokes at her cheek. _Or for cooking for him right? Or talking to him...right? It's not like...I...like him? We're more than good friends, we're close, yes but...no, that can't be...right? Is that why he's sending me away? He realized it and then sent me off? Realized that...that I..._

_-"Do you even visit Vishnal everyday?...That's...not really fair to anyone," Leon muttered quietly.-_

Frey's eyes start watering again. _So...he hates me. He thinks I like him and he's disgusted. No, he knows it. That's surely it. _Tears start streaming down. _I can't control how I feel! I...I don't know...he hates me...he hates me! Leon hates me for liking him. He's disgusted by me. Here I am, dating Vishnal, but I come over every day, cooking for him, playing with him, talking to him all the time. All the time. What a flirt I am. I'm terrible..._Frey begins to sob. _I'm terrible._

Suddenly, Vishnal opens the door, carrying a tray of tea. "Here's something for you, I heard it's good for heat-" Vishnal stops in his tracks, realizing Frey's troubled demeanor. He hurriedly sets down the tray on the counter. "...Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Frey replies, frustrated. He had such bad timing. "Are...you sure?" Vishnal went on, worried.

"YES, I'M SURE. You can leave now!" Frey roars. _Why is he always so nice? Just go already! _Vishnal frowns slightly, then bows to her. He puts on a smile. "Very well then. Whenever you need me, go ahead and call for me."

Frey watches as Vishnal begins to exit, and realizes how mean she's being. "No, Vin, come here..." Frey regrettably speaks. _I shouldn't be so rude to him._ Vishnal walks closer, kneeling before her at the bed."I...I'm sorry Vin..." She begins, tears rolling down her face. _I'm being so mean to him...and so rude to him...and I've been neglecting him...maybe Leon is right? He's right. Vishnal has noticed my behavior too. Everyone probably knows it. Knows that...I...may like Leon._

Frey wraps her arms around his neck for a hug, but the hug lasts longer than she expected; Vishnal usually backed away in embarrassment or shock by now. Frey grows slightly nervous. _He...hasn't let go yet?!_

_Finally...she's letting me in. _Vishnal thinks happily to himself. _Are we finally making progress as a couple now? Usually she would have let me leave, but instead, she called me over. _Instead of breaking apart, he grabs her hands and kisses them tenderly.

"I forgive you," Vishnal whispers gently, wiping her tears.

The intimate act threw Frey's emotions into a flurry. _F-Forgive me? I didn't even say what what was wrong! Then...Does...he think I'm spending too much time with Leon, too?_ She hears Leon's words ring in her head again.

-"_It's not fair to anyone._"- He had said with a stern look. _And it's not. Especially to Vishnal... _

Vin sees the alarmed look in her eyes and chuckles. Couldn't she sees how he had wanted to embrace her all along? He hoped that she would trust him more, depend on him more, open up more. He was more than reliable. He was her servant; and her his master.

Frey still sat stunned, despite many opportunities to react to Vishnal's acts or words. Vishnal decided to take it a step further. He gently tugs at her hair bands holding her pigtails, and released her hair, it flowing down her sides, like streams cascading down a waterfall.

"V-vishnal..." Frey mutters, turning deeper shades of red. _I...I don't know how...to reject him. I don't know what to do right now, my emotions are so confusing at this moment...should I let him continue? But...but..._

_My heart is beating so fast..._Vishnal pulls her chin closer, tilting his head, leaning closer. _This is my chance to get closer to her._

"MISS FREY!" a booming voice is heard through her door.

Like a spell breaking someone of out of being hypnotized, Vishnal snapped back to his usual character. "Wooooah!" Vishnal yelled, hands to his cheeks in surprise. Frey gasped. _Who-who could that even be right now?! _"W-who is it!?" She shouted nervously. _Everyone has terrible timing today!_ "Hurry! Go and hide somewhere!" she hurriedly whipsers to Vishnal, pushing him away.

"MISS FREY, THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Volkanon shouts through the door, heavily knocking again. "Man, did I have to go through you? I should have come alone..." someone is heard muttering.

"IT IS WELL PAST SIX O' CLOCK, MR. LEON. It's only protocol to have an escort by when visiting the town's Princess after hours," Volkanon nagged.

_Eh?! Leon is here too?! _Frey panics. "W-where do I go?!" Vishnal grows alarmed. "W-wait, but why do I need to hide?" he questions. "I'm usually in here, anyway!" Vishnal objects. "Just gooo!" Frey pushes Vishnal to the room adjacent. "S-stay here until I get everything fixed! And hush!"

Frey runs over to the door, whisking it open in a hurry, panting. "Why...hah! Hello...hah...there...guys...haha!" Frey manages to speak. "So crazy, uh, seeing you here, ha...hah ha."

Volkanon and Leon stand silent. _What...what is it?! Did they see Vishnal?!_ Frey shouts internally. _I hope not. Geez, this is embarrassing. I'll hear about it from everyone in town for days._

"MISS FREY! I've never seen your hair down!" Volkanon laughs uproariously. "It looks good on you." Frey pats the sides of her head. _The rubber bands! I totally forgot! _Frey glances at the bed where they lay, and turned her attention back to the duo.

"OH! Hah! Yes, well..."Frey rambles, resting an arm on the door frame, trying to look casual. "Just, uh, trying something new, is...all... Y'know. A Princess needs to be the lead in fashion and style, as well." _Ugh, I'm so lame. That was the worst line ever, bar none._

Leon suddenly smirks. "Well it does look good on you. You look gorgeous," he folds his arms.

"Eh?!" Frey exclaims, embarrassed at the unexpected compliment. _Man, my heart is beating so fast. But at least he likes my hair..Wait..._

"Hey, what are you even doing here? After saying what you did..."Frey mutters to herself, realizing Leon had come to her door not soon after their fight.

Leon folds his arms. "I've come to explain something. Follow me." Leon opens a fan, and turns.

_What! He's just walking away?! The nerve! _"W-who do you think you are?! You think I'm just going to follow you?!" Frey shouts at him, trotting behind. "Get back here!"

Volkanon closes the door, laughing, and returns to his duties.

Vishnal still hiding in the other room, warily gives a slight shout. "Uh...Princess? Are they gone?"

* * *

Frey stands, tapping her fingers on her arms. They were standing at Dragon Lake, Leon quietly fanning himself. The air had a nice cool breeze, and the sky was getting darker. It wasn't too dark out, the lake was easily seen. It seemed to sparkle."Well...what is it?" Frey hesitantly asks. _He's going to tell me to back off. I know it. I'm so embarrassed. I should know better._

Leon smirks. "You are really cute with your hair down." He taps his fan on her head.

"H-hey!" Frey blushes, gently swatting the fan away. "Enough about that..." she mutters. _Just get to the matter at hand. How you're disappointed in my flirty behavior. I'm ready to be hurt. _"Why...did you bring me here?"

Leon nods at the water. "Remember me telling you about Dragon Lake's past purpose? It was to tell of important information. Ventuswill used it to convene with the townspeople." Leon looks at the sparkling waters, fish smoothlywaving about inside. "I have something important to say, so it only makes sense to speak about it here." Leon's face grows stern. "I realized I was a bit harsh, earlier. I came to you to apologize."

_Apologize? Then..._ "You don't hate me?" Frey mumbles.

"Hate you?" Leon gives a perplexed expression, then laughs heartily. "Frey, I could never hate you. Ever." Leon smiles confidently.

_You...don't hate me? _Frey smiles, relived. _You don't hate me. He doesn't hate me! Not even a bit! _Frey feels uplifted, but she doubts her train of thought. _But then..._ "Why did you say those things?"

"There's actually a reason for that." Leon smiles, then returns to his serious expression. "But I thought I'd rather not tell you. I tried to do that, but I guess it didn't work out so well." Leon fans himself.

Leon stops speaking for moment, scratching the back of his head. "Yes..." Frey speaks, curiously. _What is Leo getting at? I'm so confused right now. Happier yes, but confused as well._

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever say this. Or at least not today...but I didn't want you to go home so angry and confused, and not visiting me for weeks or something. I'd hate that. That's not really what I had meant. I guess I better just say it, right?" Leon stops, then continues. "Between the time we've known each other, as student and teacher, and friends...I've grown more and more affectionate of you."

_Huh?! More affectionate? _Frey's face registers shock. _Well. I've...grown affectionate of him too, I guess. In the beginning, I could barely stand Leon. But now he's one of my closest friends. That's probably what he's saying. Yeah, that's it._

"Ha! The surprise on your face is too adorable," Leon smirks. "But yes, it's grown so much I cannot ignore it anymore," Leon bends down, reaching her eyes, his turban sliding down slightly. Frey looks into his teal eyes. He doesn't blink. "...I like you, Frey."

Leaves rustle from behind them, and Frey is unable to speak. The two stay silent as the words sink in. _What...? He...likes me? Likes me? WHAT?! WHAT?! _

Frey waits for him to joke about it, laugh, or say how cute she was for falling for it. It was a new technique, but she wouldn't put it past Leon. He would make a joke out of anything. Leon was always up for a laugh, especially when it was at someone's expense. And Frey was a regular target of his. But Leon's expression remained serious. _Then...he's truly serious! Just like before..._

Frey nervously wipes hair behind her ears, which have turned red as well. Her hands are shaky pulling her hair back. _So suddenly I have to answer? I'm just realizing all this myself .I don't know what to say right now...I'm so overwhelmed. How I feel about Leo? Well, of course I like him. We're more than a student and a teacher...wait, is that why he said I was 'being unfair' earlier? Because how he felt? No way..._

Leon sighs heavily, and turns red, covering his face. "Because of that...I was wary of how much time we spend together. Because I like you more every time I see you."

Frey's face starts to burn, she reaches her hands upward to pat her cheeks. "Leo..." she mumbles. _Is...this really true? Is this another dream again?! Agh, I'm so confused...If I'm being honest with myself...I am attracted to Leon, with the dreams, the thing at Blossom's store, and even the bathhouse thing...More than that, he understands me. And I feel like I understand him. I need to gather my words. __Ah, my heart is racing so fast...__I need to say something! _Frey opens her mouth to speak.

"But," Leon fan himself. "I can't date you. I understand that," he states flatly. Frey's heart drops, and she can't hide her dejected expression. _Can't date me...? Y-yes...because of Vishnal. Ha, duh, Frey. What are you even_ _thinking about...but...but...Leo means a lot to me..._Frey's throat begins to burn. She can anticipate tears starting to form, but she forces them back._ Leon...I don't know what to do..._

Leon sighs, and taps Frey's head again. "Hey, pay attention." He counsels her, and Frey blinks in surprise. "So, now you know my condition. You can come by however much you like. I won't stop you. But I'm letting you know the circumstances," Leon smiles defeatedly, and starts to walk away. He waves his fan in the air. "I'm waiting for my next meal, by the way," he shouts at her, laughing, and turns away, walking back to the Inn.

Frey starts slowly walking back the castle, but a million thoughts rush through her head at once. She couldn't even make it past the bridge to the housing area, when her legs grew weak. She staggers by the railing, and uses a hand to grab hold of it for support. "There's no way..." Frey whispers shakily.

* * *

_Author's random note:_

WAH guys! Finally some progress! LOL. Sorry. I wish I could speed things up between them, I mean its been like 20 or so chapters already lol, but I can't really write it without explaining everything thoroughly...I don't want the story to be rushed, but not to slow either XD haha. It's pretty slow, though. But WOOT! YES! LEON FINALLY ADMITTED IT! *parties hard* AHH I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS PART IN THE STORY!


	21. Dally's Help (Bonus Chapter!)

"Today. Definietly today," Margret pep talks herself, splashing water on her cheeks from the basin. Margret grips the sides of it. "It has to be today." Margret stands up, adjusting her crown. She pulls at the bands in her hair, and snaps them back into place. _ I can do it!_

After primping herself in the mirror a couple of times, rewriting a few notes, breathing exercises, Margret stepped outside, fully prepared. _To fail. Ugh...Stop it Meg! You've got this!_

Margret had decided today, for sure, was the day she'd admit her feelings to Arthur. Ever since he had asked her to write him a song, Margret had taken the request seriously, spending weeks writing and editing a song that would suit Arthur. And what better opportunity would it be to set up a time to confess after singing a lovely song? Margret proposed having them eat dinner, her singing the song, and finally a confession. It would be perfect.

_But this is the eighth attempt when I said I'd finally ask..._Margret mentally kicks herself for her nervousness. But it was hard getting Arthur's attention. He was constantly working, sometimes he'd even leave Selphia for days on a trip. Arthur was hard to come by. But even when he had less work, Margret couldn't ever muster up the courage to ask him on the date so she could confess.

Margret carries her harp, a beautiful hand crafted instrument she had for years. She had brought it with her when she left the Elven Kingdom. It brought much solace to Meg, and she carried it with her often. She makes her way to Porco's. _Today I'll definitely ask him for dinner. It's simple. Just a dinner. And it'll be great. You'll be great. Calm down!_

Margret makes her way up to the steps, when she sees Frey resting a hand on the wing statue not far from the airship. Margret could only see the back of her, and Frey stood there for a long time. Margret watched her.

Margret sighs. _Why can't I be as pretty as Frey? She always looks so graceful. A Princess's air, I guess. _Margret looks a bit longer. _But why is she still standing there? Something doesn't feel right._ _I better go see how she's doing._

"Hey Frey. What are you doing?" Margret inquires, walking towards her.

A surprised Frey turns around in shock. "HUH?!" Frey gasps. "HAHAHAH haha hahha...hah...ha.. you scared me, Meg, hah..." Frey pants, panicked. "Are...you okay, Frey?" Margret asks, curious. _She's acting real weird. _Margret looks down the road, where the Bell Hotel was resided. _Oh, that's it. _

"Going to class?" Margret beamed. _I know she's being going to Leon's classes a lot. She seems a lot brighter whenever she goes to class. She really loves them. _

"Huh...Huh? Oh, no. I'm not," Frey smiles awkwardly. "You're...not?" Margret says.

"Nope." Frey replies, brushing it off.

_Then why are you out here, staring at it? _"Anyway, I'm going into Porco's. See you later, then!" Margret turns. "Wait! I'm joining you!" Frey follows behind her.

They walk towards the counter, where Dylas is turned to the stove. Margret sits her harp on the stand, then rests her arms on the counter, grabbing a cookie from the tray for guests. She looks to the right, were she could usually see Arthur sitting, reading or writing. But the seat was empty. _Figures. He's probably out today. I'll never get the chance._

"Hey, you aren't a guest here," Dylas turns, waving a spoon. "Oh, that's true. Sorry," Margret smiles sheepishly. "I should know better." Dylas was formerly trapped in a monster form, but Frey had rescued him. Soon after, Porcoline took him in, and discovered that Dylas had a natural talent for cooking. Porcoline looked after Dylas and Margret often, like children to him. To Margret, Dylas was like an older sibling in some aspects. He was often curt, but he didn't really mean to be harsh. Dylas had a hard time expressing himself at times, but Margret never was upset at him for it. Margret herself could have trouble expressing herself.

Frey's mind seemed to be elsewhere, but she snapped back to reality to sass Dylas. "Hmph," Frey frowns. "You're too strict Dylas." Dylas grabs a towel, wiping the spoon off. "I'm just trying to do my job." Dylas grabs some utensils and sits them in the sink, his tail swinging. He steps over to the stove, placing food into a tray beside him. "Why don't you wear a hair net? There's probably horse hair in the cookies, anyway!" Frey teases him. Margret and Frey giggle together. "H-hey! There is not!" Dylas shouts, placing a tray on the counter, a steaming plate of pancakes. "With that attitude, you aren't eating anything."

"I didn't mean it!" Frey clasps her hands together, as if she were to place a prayer. "Honest!" she pleads. Dylas looks at Margret. Margret smiles. "We truly didn't! Thanks so much, Dylas!" she beams. Dylas blushes. "Y-yeah. Anytime," he grumbles, returning to the kitchen.

Frey and Margret return to a table, and Dylas soon joins them. "It's not a really busy day, so I can take a break," he explains himself, as he sits down with a cup of milk and a side of carrots. Frey picks at her food, glancing up at the door every couple of seconds. "You okay?" Margret whispers, nudging her friend. _She's being really antsy._"Huh? Yeah, sure. I just. Uh..."Frey taps her fingers on the table. "Sorry Dylas!" Frey suddenly blurts out, standing up. "I'll come back later to finish this. I know you just cooked it for us, but," Frey grips her hands on the chair. "I'll be back." Frey grabs her bag and rushes out the door.

"She's in a hurry, huh?" Dylas mumbles, taking a sip of milk. "I think she has class today, but she was probably avoiding it." Margret admits. However, Margret herself was feeling antsy herself. _Where is Arthur? He wasn't in his office. Is the airship gone? I should've checked when I seen Frey earlier._

Dylas looks at Margret, following her gaze to Arthur's office. "He'll be down later, don't worry."

"Worry?! What do you mean, 'worry'..." Margret mumbles, blushing. She stays quiet, taking another bite of her meal. _I'm so obvious that even Dylas had found out. But it's helpful, he's always dropping hints for me. And he already agreed to cook whenever I set the date with Arthur. _ "But you do live with him. When will he be down? Today was going to be the day..." she mutters.

"Ha! Again?" Dylas laughs. Margret sighs heavily, putting her head down into her arms. _Ugh, he's right. _"Ah- No! I'm sorry!" Dylas spoke, regretting his poor choice of words. "Dammit...I'm sorry," Dylas covers his mouth. "He'll be down in about an hour or two, I think. He had some reorganizing to do in his room, he had said." Dylas pokes at Margret's head. "So cheer up already. Today will be perfect for it."

Margret sits up, hopeful. "You think so? I'm so nervous though, Dylas...I wish I was as brave as Frey." Dylas frowns. "Hey. Stop selling yourself short. You have your own strengths," he lectured.

"Yeah, but in this instance, I want that strength," she mumbles. _Why can't I be more confident? I'm so worried. I just want everything to turn out right._"But, did you notice anything new?" Margret suddenly becomes more optimistic. She turns her head. "Huh? Huh?" She wiggles her shoulder.

Dylas stares at her. "...No?" he speaks cautiously.

"Ugh! I put more flower pins in! Today is totally going to crash and burn!" Margret buries her face into her arms again. _This is the worst! It won't work out at all! I shouldn't even try!_

"No! No! You look good!" Dylas tries to offer. "It's probably just me. I didn't notice. You look fine, Margret. Stop worrying."

"It's not about being 'fine', Dylas," she points a finger at him. "I need to look beautiful! This is for Arthur you know!" Dylas raises his hands in retreat. "Alright, alright I got it. I don't know...Arthur really like cute things. Especially glasses," Dylas shrugs. "Maybe that'll help?"

"...Glasses?" Margret considers the thought to herself. She did notice Arthur had a thing for glasses. He even had a whole shelf for them behind his desk. He was elated seeing glasses.

"But... I don't have any." Margret frowns. _Plus I'm out of money, too. And Bado's items cost a fortune. _Dylas picks up on her trail of thoughts. "I'll buy them for you, no problem," Dylas offers, rummaging through his pockets. _Dylas! My savior! _Margret feels elated. _I knew I could count on him!_

Dylas pulls out his wallet, and peeks inside. He winces. "Sorry. I forgot I just bought groceries yesterday."

"Dylas!" Margret whines. _Obviously, I spoke too soon._ "This will never work. Where am I going to get glasses?!"

_Somehow, I feel like I'm responsible for this,_ Dylas begrudgingly admits to himself. He shouldn't have suggested that without having a way for her to buy any. He felt like he had to take care of it. "W-well, there's glasses over there..." he mutters, jerking his chin at Arthur's collection.

"Huh?" Margret looks over to the shelf. "From _there? _You want me...steal his own glasses?" Margret retorts flatly.

Dylas smiles guiltily. "Er, yeah. He probably won't mind. He has a thousand."

"They're his precious glasses! Of course he'll mind!" Margret reasons. _Even if one is gone, he'll surely notice!_

"All the more reason why you should wear them," Dylas stands up, grabbing Margret by the hand.

"H-hey! I don't want to go into his office without permission!" Margret whispers angrily. _The last thing I want to do is upset him!_

"Don't worry. I'm his roommate. If anyone get's in trouble, I'll put myself to blame," Dylas pulls Margret over to the shelf, crouching down. "If you wear one of his glasses, he'll notice for sure. And he'll find it adorable that you're wearing one of his."

_Well...I guess that makes sense. But I'm not too fond of using someone's property without asking,_ Margret thinks to herself, as she starts to inspect the pairs. He had bifocals, winsor, brownline, and even aviators. All kinds of glasses in various colors. "How about these?" Dylas picks up a pair of glasses with thick rims. He gently places them on Margret.

Margret pushes them up with a finger, then adjusts her bangs. "How...do I look?" she asks. Dylas smiles. "Pretty cute." Dylas is shocked at his own choice of words, and starts blushing. "I-I mean, okay. Okay, I guess..." he mumbles. "Well I guess they're good then, if you like them," Margret blushes at his reaction.

"Oh. Hello, you two," Arthur suddenly arrives, closing the book in his hand. "I don't mind PDA," he smiles. "But just not in the office, perhaps?"

Margret jumps up. "N-No! That's not what it was!" she shouts. _Darn it, Dylas! _Dylas jumps up. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Oh. My glasses." Arthur looks at her. Margret realizes she still had them on. "Oh, oh, sorry," she mumbles, taking them off.

"No, they look really cute!" Arthur stares. _Cute! He said they look cute! It's perfect!_ Margret feels a wave of relief. _He really did like them! Dylas was right!_ "Then can we go on a date?!" she exclaims excitedly.

Everyone falls silent.

_W-what!? Why right now?! _Dylas mouths to her, with an incredulous expression. _That was terrible timing!_ he shouts internally.

Margret registers her actions. "I-uh, I mean," Margret fumbles with words. _Aw, man! I got caught up in the moment! _"Uh, Dylas, wanted to cook for us!" She points to the figure behind her. "And I thought we'd be the perfect ones to try it! Seeing how well cultured you are! You probably know what a good meal is, right?!" She claps her hands together.

"Oh," Arthur blinks. "That sounds delightful." Arthur smiles, sitting in his desk chair. "Please let me know when it's done being prepared. As of right now, I have a bit of work to do, my apologies."

"Hah! Sure thing!" Margret waves to him, scurrying back into Porcoline's kitchen. "I'll let you know when everything is ready!"

* * *

Margret sits at the dining table, her legs shaking. _I'm so nervous. I tell him today, right? Yeah, today. I wonder if I'll sing first, then tell him? Or tell him then sing? No, I'll sing first. That way the mood can be set._

Arthur takes a seat opposite of her. "I've just finished up reading about glowing spheres known as Gates. You'll run into them quite often while exploring. They all have different characteristics to them, but all can be eradicated, it seems." Arthur smiles as Dylas lowers a plate of salmon onigiri for Arthur, and a plate of steamed vegetables for Margret. "Enjoy your meal!" Dylas comments.

"Why, thank you Dylas! This looks fantastic," Arthur mentions, taking a bite. "Thanks! I spent a lot of time on-" Dylas stops as he notices Margret mouthing at him. _Go already!_

"Uh, alrighty," Dylas coughs, placing a fist to his mouth."Have a good meal!" Dylas heads upstairs. He looked at the two downstairs before taking the final steps upwards. They both were smiling and laughing. _Good luck, you two. Hope everything works out._ Dylas continues upwards to his room to retire for the night.


	22. Is This Something More?

"Sorry Dylas!" Frey suddenly blurts out, standing up. "I'll come back later to finish this. I know you just cooked it for us, but," Frey grips her hands on the chair. "I'll be back." Frey grabs her bag and rushes out the door. _Even if I'm unsure...I want to go, and see him..._Frey's feet seemed to move on her own.

After Leon had revealed a shocking truth-that he liked Frey-Frey's mind was a mess. She wasn't sure how to react, or what to think. Should she stop seeing him? Does she need to talk to Vishnal? Most important, how does Frey feel about Leon? Frey had contemplated skipping the class this morning, but after some time, she felt the urge to run to the Hotel. And she made her way there.

..._

Kiel finished organizing the flashcards. He stood up, streching his arms. "Frey's late again. That's not good," Kiel frowns. His classmate had seemed to be distracted nowadays. Classes were always a tad less interesting without her.

Leon shrugs, looking at the door. "Yeah, It's probably my fault. I said something that maybe I shouldn't." _I wouldn't be suprised if she didn't show up. Today, or any other day. I left without really letting her say anything...I guess I wanted to go before I got rejected face to face._

Kiel stood, looking at his teacher. "Then you should apologize," Kiel put matter-of-factly. Leon laughs hollowly. _If only I could._

"It's not that simple. I'd fix if I could. But there's nothing to be done," he replies, turning to his desk. _It's just the way fate plays out. _Kiel stands, unsatisfied with his response. "There's an answer to every problem. Didn't you say that yourself?"

Leon turns to him to respond, but suddenly Frey bursts through the door.

"I-I'm here!" Frey exasperatedly spits out. She pants, dropping her bag down, her face flushed. "I'm here!"

Kiel looks her up and down. "You've gotta get here earlier you know," he lectures. Frey apologetically smiles. "Sorry Kiel. I know it's not fair I keep coming late," Frey bends down and pulls a wrapped plate out. "But I made you something!" Kiel rushes to her side excitedly. "Cookies! Wow, thanks!" he beams. They were his favorite - chocolate. Kiel decided to give Frey a free pass this time. He waves at Leon. "Bye! I've got to head off, now." Kiel rushes off with the plate.

Frey smiles at the young boy. "Wow, he's always got so much energy." Leon chuckles. "Yeah, a lot like someone I know." Leon turns his attention back to the work at his desk.

Frey then blushes, remembering their last encounter. Frey timidly walks over to his desk. "What are you reading about?" she asks curiously.

Leon stands up a thick, old book. The pages were thin, the bounding of the book ancient. It had the words _Priestly Duties _etched on the cover. "I managed to find one of our old books." Frey gasped, intrigued. "That's amazing!" She grabs hold of the book, examining it. "It's so old!" Leon smiles. _I love how she's always interested in all this. Most people don't get excited over things like this._

"Yeah, but be careful. The pages are delicate." He instructs her the proper way to turn the pages. Frey traces her finger on one particular page that had a list of titles and those assigned to them. She reads the list.

_Priest Claes - High Priest_

_Priest Elias - Rune Priest_

_Priest Leon - Dragon Priest_

"Your name! I see your name, Leon!" Frey gasps enthusiastically. "I can't believe it's in here!" She points at the paper, and Leon smiles.

"Of course it is. I'm no fraud," he chortles. _That is so cool...another thing about Leon I find amazing. He's really from the past, _Frey considers to herself. She stares at the words. "So you were always called Priest Leon?"

Leon nods. "Most of the time that's how people addressed me. Occasionally friends would call me Leon. And my mother always called me Leon." Frey nods, taking the information in. She circles the name with a finger. "Why don't you go by that name now?" she asks.

"I'm not an active Priest anymore," Leon fans himself. "Do you see me performing any priestly duties for Ventuswill?" He smiles sarcastically. "Oh. Right, I forgot," Frey speaks. _Duh, Frey. I forgot about that. _"But...do you have a last name? Like a surname?"

Leon reclines in his chair, fanning himself. "A surname, huh? No. Most people went by their title, then given name. I suppose I don't have one."

Frey nods softly. "I see. Everyone has a last name here." Frey recites a list. "Arthur D. Lawrence. Porcoline De Sainte-Coquille. Dylas Thunderbolt. Amber Ambrosia..." Frey's voice trailed off. "You've memorized them all?" Leon inquires, amused. _Isn't she dedicated._

Frey sits atop his desk, kicking her legs. _Tch_, Leon smirks. _She's getting comfortable. This desk isn't a couch, you know_, Leon complains internally, but he's pleased to see her being relaxed with him, despite his confession.

"Yeah. Every time I sign up for a festival, everyone has their names listed. Over time, I've memorized them all. But I don't have a last name," Frey tilts her head, smiling sadly. "When I write my name, it's only Frey. I can't remember my surname, so, it's always just Frey. It's a little lonely sometimes..."

Leon looks at her, surprised again at her circumstances. "Well, if it means anything, I only write 'Leon' as well..." Leon offered sympathetically. "You aren't' the only one."

Frey blushes, and wipes a stand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she murmurs, butterflies appearing in her stomach. _Maybe if we ever got married, we could make our own last name. Then I'd match with someone._

"Eh?" Frey blurts out. _W-where did that come from?! Geez, these random thoughts are getting worse by the , maybe they aren't as 'random' as I'm making them out to be... _"Are you okay?" Leon laughed, entertained by her outburst.

"Y-yeah! Just, uh, remembering something I have to do...I'm going to head out," she stammers, flustered, and hops off his desk. _I better go now...before the butterflies return again. _ "I won't be late again, okay?" she promised. With a satisfied grin, Leon responds. "I'll hold you to that, then."

..._

"Margret...ughhrrrhghghehghhgh" Frey mumbles, rolling around on Margret's bed. Margret sighs, looking at her pitiful friend. She puts a hand on the hip. "What is it now, Frey?" Frey had came to her twenty minutes ago, flustered, saying she had a serious problem and only Margret could her her sort it out. Margret had came back from her dinner with Arthur about an hour ago, and wanted some time to herself, but how could she reject her best friend's plea for advice? Yet, Frey had spent all that time mumbling quietly on Margret's bed. Meg had waited for her to explain her problem, but right when Frey finally mustered the courage to speak, she had Frey chickened out again and rolled around on the bed in exasperation at her own timidity. And by now, Margret herself grew impatient.

Frey lifts her head up. "This is serious, you know," she pouts. Margret laughs. "It's hard to take you serious when you're acting like this. Just tell me what's up." Margret sits on the couch at the end of her bed. "You can tell me." Margret pats the end of her bed. "C'mon, now."

_But I'm afraid of saying it out loud..._Frey gets quiet, thinking about the possible reactions Margret could have. _Margret could hate me for it too. I don't know. I know I can trust her, but..._

"I can't help you if you won't talk, Frey. And you can trust me. And talk to me," Margret sits up, covering herself with Margret's lavender blankets. "Yeah...It's just...I think..." Frey mumbles faintly. Margret looks at her, waiting for her response. _If I've come this far, I may as well say it, right? Here...goes nothing._

"I think...I may like Leon!" Frey stammers bashfully. Margret quiets, considering the thought.

"I see. How long have you felt like that?" Margret asks nonchalantly. _Well she's being more casual than I thought, _Frey mumbles internally. "I don't know, Meg..." Frey whines, blushing. She buries herself in the arms. "I'm just so confused! I don't know when it started...I just think I do...and yet I'm dating Vishnal. I feel terrible. I don't know what to think."

Margret crossed her legs, meditating. "That's okay, Frey. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Frey looks at her friend, hugely relieved. _Margret doesn't hate me either! Oh, Meg. I should have talked to you earlier. It would have helped a lot._

"...But are you sure it's _Leon_ that you're attracted to?" Margret hinted.

_Am I sure it's Leon? Of course it's Leon. _"I don't get it," Frey responds flatly.

Margret chuckles. "I mean is it _Leon_? Or his story? With being separated from his past and everything. Or his 'bad boy' image? Maybe it's one of those things you're attracted to, and not actually Leon."

Frey huffs. _What? I can't believe she said that. There's so much more to Leon that those things._"Oh come _on_, Meg. I'm not that simple-minded," Frey scolds her friend. "And if anybody wanted a 'badboy' image around here, it's Dylas."

Margret laughs, covering her mouth. "Haha! Okay, okay, that's true..." Margret smiles, thinking of her 'tough guy' friend Dylas, who was the biggest softie in Selphia. "But, I mean, sometimes you think you really like someone, but it turns out you're wrong," Margret shrugs. "Or maybe the other person doesn't like you back." Her last words linger. Margret had meant to tell Frey about her crush on Arthur and how it turned out. But Frey recently had seemed busy, so she hadn't brought it up. She felt a tinge of guilt.

_Nah, Leon's already admitted he likes me back, _Frey thinks to herself. _But I won't say that yet. I feel bad enough I haven't told Margret about this._"I'm not sure how to describe it. I just feel so connected to Leon."

"Maybe you're infatuated because Leon's history, in a sense, is erased too, like yours. And his family is gone, while you have no idea if you have one or not." Margret hops over the couch to join her friend on the bed. Margret wasn't trying to badger her friend, but she really wanted Frey to think critically about her situation. Margret would hate it if Frey's relationship with Vishnal ended because of fleeting thoughts.

_And_..._If Frey seriously felt strong feelings about Leon, then I want to make sure they're real. _So Margret continued with the questions. "In comparison, Vishnal knows Selphia very well and is accustomed to here. And he has a lot of family, right?" she asks.

Frey nods softly. "Yeah, he has six younger siblings, brothers and sisters..."

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Margret continues. "I guess what I'm saying is...just because Leon and you have similarities, doesn't mean you and Vishnal aren't compatible." _And it doesn't mean your guys' relationship has to be over. I don't want you to get hurt, Frey. Don't jump so easily into things..._

"But no, Meg, it's not like that," Frey looks outside the window. "I...I don't know what exactly it _is_ about Leon..." Frey begins. "I just find myself always wanting to be by him...to be closer to him...wanting to know everything about him." _And trust me, I've been through this a couple times. It's not a one time feeling...it's all the time. I can't stop thinking about Leon, no matter what time of the day it is._

Margret shrugs. _Then maybe it isn't fickle things? But who really knows..._ "Hmm. I don't really know either, Frey," she crosses her legs. "Maybe it's just a crush. And sometimes a crush is just that-a crush. Is it worth calling everything off? Don't call it love, yet."

"But Meg," Frey huffs. "You date people so you can fall in love, right? I'm not sure what I have with Vishnal is...love...anymore. But with this thing with Leon...it's...I don't know...How was I supposed to know that my feelings would change?"

"True," Margret blows out air. _Frey has a good point. And it doesn't sound like something fickle, either. _ "Love is strange, yo."


	23. Touché, Forte

Frey stuffed the grilled fish into her bag. _All this time grilling fish is going to be the death of me, I just know it._ Frey zipped her bag, huffing. _It's really like my body is moving on its own. I definietly wanted to farm today, but here I was, cooking for Leon again._ Frey's ears turn red hearing his name aloud. _Tch, whatever. I was late a couple times. It's only proper ettiquite to apologize with a gift._

Frey ignored her thoughts that kept telling her that the real reason why she made food is she just wanted to see Leon again, and she headed out her front door, instead of the back entrance to her farm that was the faster route to the Hotel. _Pft, Leon doesn't have a hold on me. I'll go see...er, Kiel first. Ha! That means Leon has no control over me! _Frey confidently smirked to herself, skipping her way towards Kiel and Forte's residence. _I have total control over myself. _

"What town? I don't see anything. Are you lying again?" Frey hears a faint voice coming from near the Bell Hotel. "Just look closer, it's there." Frey knew exactly who responded. _Leon._

Frey's hand gripped the strap to her bag. _J-just keep heading to Kiel's. No, in fact, farther away. I haven't seen Nancy in a while, maybe she needs me to do her a favor. Probably picking more medicinal herbs._ Frey spins around, ignoring her urge to run up the steps. Frey stops dead in her tracks when she realizes who Leon is talking to.

"Y-you're lying again! I can't see anything! Y-you can't be trusted." Forte shouts from nearby.

_He's...he's with Forte?!_ Frey digs her fist into a ball, furious. _Once AGAIN, he's off flirting with my friend?! What the hell!? Didn't he just confess to me, like, a day or two ago?! _Frey glances at an innocent bird that's hopped across the ground. _Oh, yeah. He's getting it. _Frey snatches the bird up in a quick motion. "Shh, birdie, you're okay..." Frey whispers eerily, an mischievous smile sweeping across her face. "Got any friends?"

* * *

Frey inches closer into a bush, where she had a better view of Leon and Forte. Frey hushed at the birds she had in her bag. _Be quiet! I need to hear!_

Leon laughs. "Look _into _the tower viewer. You can't just see it from standing here," he motions to look inside the scope. The blonde stammers. "Y-yeah. I knew that." She bends over, peering inside. "I...I still don't see it, though..."

Leon scratches his head. "No, it's there. Here," Leon reaches over her shoulder, leaning over, and turning the scope downwards. The close proximity causes Frey's face to burn. _Why are you so close?! All you had to do is tell her, there's no need for all of that! _"Do you see it now?" he asks. Forte is quiet, then stands up suprised, smiling. "Yes, I do! It's a small town down there! I seen a couple of farms, too!" Forte beams. Leon smiles, content that he managed to find it. "Keep looking. There's an ocean out there, too."

"Oh, really?!" Forte grabs hold of the tower viewer. Leon leans over again, pushing the scope to the right. "It's...over here, I believe..." he whispered.

Frey's blood starts to boil. _Again?! I think she can handle it herself! That's it..._Frey removes a bird from her bag. She smirks evilly. Frey lobs the bird in their direction, the bird making direct contact with Leon's face.

"OUCH!" Leon shouts, turning away, looking for where the bird came from. "Huh? What happened?!" Forte squeals. Frey stifles a laugh. _Ha! That's what you get! Those markings on your face makes for a good bullseye._ Frey grabs another, and delivers another bird right to Leon's face.

"OUCH!" Leon looks at birds flying away. "It's birds attacking me?! Those beaks are pointy!" Frey flings once last bird before ducking out of the bush. "QUIT IT, DAMMIT!" Frey runs off, laughing at her prank.

* * *

Frey knocks at the door, awaiting a response. Even if she was pissed at him earlier, Frey couldn't resist coming to visit him again. _Besides, what am I supposed to do with this grilled fish? I need to give it to him, right? _ _As an apology for being late...but I'm not sorry for clobbering him with birds._

A disgruntled Leon opens, revealing a reddened face, with fresh scractches from the birds beaks from earlier. Frey cannot hold back her laughter; she erupts in giggles, pointing at him. "HAAHAHAH! What...what happened to your face?!

"Don't make fun of me," he says with an annoyed smile. He steps aside to let her in. "Somehow, I got _attacked_ by birds today. Freaking _birds_. It has not been a good day." Leon grumbles, rubbing his neck. "Does this usually happen in this time period? I don't remember birds being as violent."

Frey covers her mouth, still laughing. _Oh my god, this is priceless. That was so worth it. _"You should, like, get checked out by Jones, or something," she jeered. Leon squints at her. "Ha, ha." He huffs. "Why are you here again?"

_Ha! Serves you so right. But anyway..._"Ahem, I brought you some dinner," Frey coughs. Leon smiles. "_Finally _this day is getting better. Grilled mackerel! Thanks!" he grins.

Frey takes a seat in his desk chair, spinning around. Leon sits on his bed, opening up his dinner, retriving a fork from the nearby drawer. "So what's up?" he asks, taking a bite. _It seems like she isn't phased by my confession at all. I guess it didn't matter much? I don't make that much of an impression, I guess._ Leon takes another bite. _Whatever. I'm not expecting anything, anyway...Moreoever, I shouldn't be._

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I made it...and then I came over, I guess..." Frey blushes. _Don't question why I'm here...then I'd need to have an actual answer to give to you. And the actual answer...do I tell you? _ Frey spins around in the chair_. _Frey huffs, slowly stopping the chair. _But...I want to know something, too. _

Frey's face starts to grow warm. "Why...do you like me, Leon?" she mumbles. Leon looks at her. _This question, all of a sudden? _Leon sets the plate down, rubbing his neck. "I don't need to answer that, right?" he smiles uneasily.

"W-what!" Frey protests. "Of course you have to answer...because I asked." Frey stammers. _And...I really want to know the answer! I wonder if this is how Margret felt? Like if it's something fickle or something...even if it was for some fickle Leon liked me...I wouldn't mind..._Frey's cheeks grow hotter. _Because it's Leon that likes me._

Leon sighs. _We're aren't even together. Doesn't she see how uncomfortable I'd be answering this?...But it's like Frey to test her boundaries._Frey watches him, her face pleading.

_Argh..._Leon sighs again."Fine, fine. I'll say it." Frey bites her lips, blushing. She spins in the chair. "Umm...whenever you're ready, then..." she mumbles quietly.

_Sigh, this girl. Even when she's being intrusive, she's absolutely adorable at doing it. _Leon reddens, scratching his turban. "You've...ah...taught me a lot."

Frey slows her spinning, sliding her fingers on his desk. _Taught him a lot? But he's my teacher..._

"What I mean is," he continues, "It was from you that I learned what it truly means to care for someone..."_I can't believe I'm admitting all of this..._

_What it truly means...to care for someone? _Frey stops spinning altogether, and looks at Leon, who seemed to be at a struggle with words. She rubs her cheek with a hand. _Ah...he cares a lot about me..._He finally continues.

"I've always been an aloof kind of person. Pushing people away...But, from you, I learned that...truly caring for someone -that feeling can't be denied," Leon looks up at her, his blushing receeding. "To be honest, I'd never imagined what I'd really be like. To care for someone so much that all thoughts escape you...and is just replaced by this...strong desire to help, aid, protect, be with someone else," he shrugged. "I thought a feeling as strong as that...was...only in stories."

_Leo..._Frey's heart tightened. _Leo didn't ignore his feelings. And they aren't fleeting either. _Frey's heart begins to race. _He's being so honest with me. Genuine. And...And I... I can't just keep lying to myself..._Frey's hands grow shaky.

"Thank...thank you Leon..." she mumbles, grabbing her bag. _I can't keep lying to myself. How I feel for Leon...is unmistakable. If he's being honest, I need to be honest, too._

"You're leaving?" Leon asks, suprised. _But then again..._Leon smirks bitterly to himself. _What reason does she have to stay longer? _Leon lifts up the plate of food. "Thanks for this."

"Oh, n-no problem," Frey stutters, heading out the door. "See you later, Leo..." _I...I need to talk to Vishnal..._

* * *

_Author's note: I know Margret's last line in the past chapter was a bit out of character, but i couldn't resist having her say that XD also...I love throwing birds at innocent people XD_


	24. Dragon Lake (Bonus Chapter!)

Dylas stretches his arms, yawning loudly. It was towards the end of the night, and he was the last in the kitchen today. The lunchroom was completely empty - the way Dylas liked it. Nighttime was his favorite time of the day. It was a good time to reflect, it was quiet, and the hustle and bustle of the town relaxed as the day ended.

He looked over to the table, where remains of four bowls of rice was left by Doug. "Dammit. I hate cooking for that brat," Dylas grumpily muttered, rearranging the bottles in the wine rack. _And he hasn't even paid for his tab yet. _Dylas turned around, his back against the sink, his arms folded, tapping at his arms. _Let's see. I've just got those dishes left, I've already gotten groceries earlier...Ah, I've got to make some recipe bread. I'll do that in the morning, instead. _

Dylas is interrupted by his thoughts as Margaret slowly made her way through the front doors. When Dylas makes eye contact with her, she sheepishly smiles and quietly closes the door behind her. "S-sorry. I know I'm late. I just, uh, I..." Margaret trailed off, and she nervously glanced at Arthur's office, ducking her head softly to see if he was at his seat.

"He isn't here today. Off on the airship again. He'll be back in the morning," Dylas yawns again, heading over to the table to clear off Doug's dishes. _Well she's definitely late. She was supposed to be here hours ago. _Margret hurries to the table. "Oh! He's not here?" She questions, almost sounding hopeful. "Let me help you with the dishes," Margret speaks as she trails behind Dylas, carrying two bowls in hand.

Margaret silently leans against the front counter while Dylas washes the dishes.

_She's eerily quiet today..._Dylas notes to himself as he dries the last of them. He glances at Margaret, who seems to be absentmindedly staring off. "Hey, you alright?" Dylas frowns disapprovingly. Margret wasn't one to be so quiet or distracted, that's more of a quirk of Amber or Xiao Pai. And it made Dylas worry.

Margaret stares at the wine rack in front of her. "Margaret." Dylas boomed sternly. "Huh? Oh, sorry Dylas," Margaret smiled blankly. "I was thinking about something. Need any more help?"

_Darn. I don't know what's up with her. There has to be something wrong, but it's not easy to open up Margaret. _Dylas, slightly frustrated, runs a hand through his hair. "Where were you earlier? You were supposed to play music for the guests, like normal. And if you were sick, I could always make you something, or pick up medicine from Jones," he offered.

Margaret slowly nodded. "Yeah, I um... I wasn't sick, sorry. Sometimes you need a day off, you know?" Margaret turned around, reading off the menu on the counter, resting her head in her arms.

_If she needed a day off, why did she come here? She could have just stayed at home, then._ Dylas watched as Margaret read through the menu, reading along with a finger. Dylas smirked. _Whatever, maybe the answer doesn't matter much. Usually I like to have no one here after closing time, but it doesn't matter if it's Margret. _He turns around to look at the menu beside her.

"Wow...You've learned how to cook a lot since you've came here, huh?" Margaret murmured, concentrating on the different selections. "Yeah, a lot. Well, I used to cook a little in the past, but nothing like this..." Dylas remarked as he read off menu options. He never would have thought he'd end up in a restaurant cooking for an entire time. It was a wonderful privilege. Not only that, but Porcoline taking him in as well? Dylas made sure to never take it for granted.

Margaret turned to smile at him, her blue eyes brimming with admiration. "We'll you're really good. Your effort pays off!"

Dylas blushes, embarrassed by the genuine compliment, and turns his head. "Yeah, well it's nothing," he muttered. _Now it's starting to feel crowded in here..._Dylas changes the subject, to something he had been thinking about the last couple of days. "How did it end up going with Arthur?" He jerked a thumb in the direction of Arthur's office. Margaret dropped a hand, looking dejected, then she suddenly gives a small smile. "Oh, it was fine. The dinner was delicious." Margret turned her attention back to the menu.

_That's not what I'm asking. _"I meant, uh," Dylas taps his fingers on the table, "...the confession." Dylas turns red at this question. _Ugh, is this something I can ask? I mean, she told me she was going to do it, so it's okay if I asked if it went well, right?_ "I mean, well, you don't have to say it if you don't want to..."

"Oh, yeah. That." Margaret groaned. She stood up, her hands on her hips, looking intently at the front door. "Yeah, that part...didn't happen as expected, I guess." Margaret looked at Dylas, then smiled. "But not terrible, either?" her voice wavered.

Dylas folded his arms, quiet. _This doesn't sound too good. I should have figured. If it went well, I would have been the first to know, probably. Well, after Frey I guess. And she did sound happy that Arthur wasn't here...I want to know more, but...do I have the right to ask? _Dylas went ahead anyway, despite him feeling like he was intruding. "Can...I know more?" Dylas mumbled, coughing.

Margret laughs uneasily. "Ha. Hah...the rest? It's not that fun of a story..." Margaret plays with one of the flowers on her belt. "But...that doesn't mean it didn't happen. So," Margret huffs, her eyes watering. "I told him how I felt. I didn't say much...but I said it. Confessed in my own way. And he was quiet for a moment, a little shocked, you know?"

Dylas nodded, although he had no idea what a shocked Arthur looked like - Arthur was always composed. At least when Dylas had seen him.

"And he was quiet and put his fork down, looked at me seriously, and..." Margaret laughs wistfully. "...he said to me, 'Oh, you're only kidding. I thought as much.'"

Dylas's heart sank. _He...thought she was joking?! _"Margaret..." Dylas eyes lowered. _I can't believe he reacted that way. That's terrible. And these past couple of days, Margret hasn't said a word to me about it..._

Margret wipes a tear from her eye, still chuckling. "Yeah, I know, I know. I even insisted at that point, you know? I was really desperate I guess. I told him again...that I liked him,that, that I had meant it," Margret rubs her eyes furiously, the laughing receding, and more tears fall. Dylas steps closer to her. "And you know what he said?" Margret looks past Dylas, looking at Arthur's seat in the room opposite. "'Jokes of this sort are in very poor taste. I cannot say I appreciate it.'"

_What? How could that jerk say something like that to Margret? _Dylas fights tightened. "Ignore him, Margret. He's an idiot." Dylas spat, enraged. _I seriously cannot believe that uptight, self-absorbed, privileged, elitist son of a-_

"The thing is though, it's actually pretty funny..." Margaret covered her face with her hands. "I...I'm a joke as well...I'm a joke to him, Dylas!" Dylas removed her hands from her face, looking her in the eyes. "No, you aren't!" Dylas pleads with her. _Margaret, listen to me!_

Margaret turns her red eyes away from him. "I am. I am though," she whispers, her voice shaking. "All that time preparing...all the time writing the music, having you cook...I thought I actually had a chance...what was I thinking? He's a _prince._ I'm a commoner. He's _human_, I'm elf..."

Dylas suddenly grabs hold of Margret, holding her tightly. "It doesn't matter what race you are, or what status you have. And you aren't a joke, Margaret." He wraps her hands around her waist, his chin nestled atop her hair. "Not by a long shot." Margaret starts to sob, returning his embrace. Dylas reddens, patting her head. "It's okay, it's okay..." _D-dammit! How did I get myself in this position?! I couldn't just leave her crying, but I did all of this too..._"C-c'mon, i-it's okay, Meg," he grabs her shoulders, looking at Margaret again. _I've never seen her cry before either. It was just instinct. _Margaret nods slightly, not only her eyes red, but she was blushing as well. _God, I can't handle this, she looks too cute..._Dylas turns his head, looking at the counter. "Look, I have an idea, okay?"

* * *

Margaret trots behind Dylas, trying to keep up to speed with his long strides. Since Dylas was the tallest in Selphia, nearing 6'4, Margaret had a hard time keeping up. "W-why are we going to Dragon Lake, Dylas?" Margaret whispered. "And why do we have all this soda?" She tugged the pack in her hand. _And if anyone sees us out this late alone together? Oh dear. I don't even want to know what kind of rumors Kiel would spread. Or that 'great detective' that's always looking for new scoops in the town..._

"It's a good stress reliever, trust me," Dylas stated, grabbing the pack from her, and sitting it down along with the pack he had in hand. He sat on the grass, patting the area beside him. " Take a seat," Dylas instructed seriously. Margaret glanced around. _W-we'll, I guess no one's here? It's probably fine...I don't know. I'll just listen..._Margaret sat down beside him. Dylas gave a slight smile of approval. He opened up a case, and pulled out a soda, handing it to Margaret. "Take a drink," he offered. Margret looked at him doubtfully. "Just do it. Drink some, sit here and relax, and look at the stars, or something," he shrugged. "I like to come out here to relax when I don't have enough time to go far out to another peaceful spot."

_Dylas's spot, huh?_ Margaret looked around. Dragon Lake was pretty serene at night, even almost magical. The wind blew delicately, and she could see the fish swimming in the lake. It was pretty beautiful.

Beside her, Dylas had already finished two cans of soda, and had laid out on the ground, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. _He looks as calm as this night..._Margret almost tears up again. _I'm...really happy I talked to him._ Dylas could sense her staring at him, and he opened an eye. Margret turned quickly, blushing. _He didn't see me looking at him, right?_

Dylas sat up, stretching his arms. "Did you talk to Frey about this? With...Arthur's response?" Dylas questions. _I've gone this far asking questions, another might not be so bad._

Margaret gulped down the rest of her soda, twirling the can in her hand. "No, I didn't," she admitted. Margaret chuckled. "I...I don't know. She's actually going through a lot of drama on her own right now. I decided I could figure this out on my own...besides, if Arthur already rejected me..." Margaret tears up again. "Why mention it? It's humiliating."

Dylas frowned. _Then I really am the only one she talked to. She didn't even tell her best friend...she really needed someone to be there for her. I should have talked to her earlier. I wasn't busy with anything, _Dylas mentally curses himself. "You shouldn't feel so bad, Margret," Dylas sternly advised. His voice then softened. "Don't measure your worth on him, okay?"

Margaret glanced at Dylas and nodded. "Mmn. Thank you."

The both sat watching the water. "Besides, he's an jerk," Dylas interjects the silence.

Margaret laughed heartily, holding her sides. "Wow, Dylas. I've only heard you spoke so ill of Doug!" Dylas smirked. _She's laughing._ "Yeah, we'll I'm writing another name on my list now."

Margaret giggled. "You have a _list? _Wow," Margaret spoke with a mock tone of acknowledgement. "Oh, you're impressed with that?" Dylas joked back. Margret sipped the last bits of her soda, and nudged him. "She was right. You are a bad boy, huh?"

"A bad boy? Who said that?!" Dylas's face wrinkled. Margaret held her head back, and laughed again. "Oh, no one," she smiled coyly. Margaret gripped the side of her cola. "But you're right. I shouldn't judge my worth on Arthur's response. That's no way to live." Dylas nods approvingly. _I'm glad she realizes that. _

"So from here on out!" Margaret suddenly passionately shouts, startling Dylas. "I'm...letting him go!" Margret ferociously tosses the empty soda can in the river.

"H-Hey! The fish are in there!" Dylas shouts, concerned, but Margaret ignores him. She laughs, reaching over his side to grab Dylas's empty soda cans. "I'm tossing that jerk in the river! For good!" She propels another cola can into the river. "S-seriously! Don't throw garbage!" Dylas laughs, trying to block her. Margaret grabs a full soda can from the package, and hurls another. "No one can stop me! I'm flushing that idiot out of my life!" she giggles. Dylas tackles her laughing. "Who do you think is going to be the one fishing them all out of there, anyway?!" Dylas pointed out.

He grabs her wrists, and pins her down to end the fight. Dylas ends up atop Margaret, who continues to giggle. "Then you have a lot of work to do tomorrow, don't you?" Dylas huffs. "Yeah, we'll you're helping me. I'm not cleaning this all up alone." The two start to grow quiet as their laughing subsides. "...Thank you, Dylas..." Margret whispers. Dylas starts blushing. "N-n-no problem," he stammers, looking to the side. Dylas returns to his original spot next to her, combing his fingers through his hair. Margret blushes too, but she inches closer to Dylas, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks so much..." she wraps a arm around watch the fish swim.


	25. Fall of the Star Couple

Clorica watched as Vishnal walked through the door, looking distracted. "Hey. You have to take care of this," she drops the folded sheets in his hands. Clorica yawned, wiping her eyes a bit. "I can't do all the laundry, you know...I...get tired easily..." Clorica's voice started to waver as she almost fell asleep again.

"N-no problem. I'll do it!" Vishnal boomed, clenching his fists into the sheets. Clorica opened an eye to see a dark stain on the sheets. "H-hey!" She grabbed the ends, examining the spot. "This...it's soot, isn't it?" Clorica looked up, frowning at Vishnal. Vishnal being the clumsiest in all the castle, had gotten a dark stain on items at least three times this week. Vishnal nervously laughed. "No, I mean, sorry. I'll take care of it right away," Vishnal apologetically bowed.

He turned and placed the sheets on his bed. "Let me clean my hands first, I guess." Clorica braided and unbraided one of her plaits while watching Vishnal. "But why have you been spending so much time at Bado's, anyway? You're not one to craft...you'd only do it if it was important..." Clorica's voice trailed off as she sleepily glanced back at the corridor that led to Frey's room. _He...he isn't making what I think he is?_

Vishnal took a wipe from his desk, and cleaned his finger, with a focused expression. "Well...yes, if it was something important," Vishnal tossed the wipe in the trash. "I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to use it...but just in case...if the moment arrives. Maybe. I'll use it then."

Clorica didn't get a chance to corner him further, as Frey peeked through the door. "H-hey guys. How are you?" Frey smiled sheepishly. She walked inside, carrying a lunch case. "Sorry. I never know if it's okay to use this door or not..."

Vishnal chuckled softly. "Of course you are, Princess. No need to ask that. Do you need help?" Vishnal offered, without waiting for a response, he grabbed the basket for her. Frey smiled apologetically. "Thanks, Vin." Frey bit her lip, tapping her foot at the ground. Vishnal watched her nervous body language. _Does she want to say something? Ah. Maybe it's because..._"Oh. Um, Clorica," Vishnal turned to the butler behind him. "Could you give us a moment, please?"

_Kick me out of my own spot, huh?_ Clorica mumbled internally. She bowed, exiting towards the corridor.

"Ah! Oh..." Frey's face sunk a bit as she watched Clorica leave. "She didn't have to go, I just..." _That's not exactly what I wanted to happen..._

Vishnal shook his head. "No, you obviously had something to say, right? It's fine. Please, do."

Frey pulled at her pigtail. "I just...well, I made lunch for us. Your favorites...curry rice and some golden vegetables..." Frey mumbled. "What! Curry rice? Really!? And golden vegetables?!" Vishnal beamed. Frey was surprised at his cheeful response, and then she nodded. _I guess it's been a while since I've made it for him. He's pretty pleased. _"Mmm-hmm. Let's...go eat some, okay?" Frey grabbed his hand, leading him out to the farm outside.

* * *

The two sat, finishing up their meals on the bench outside. _I'm so nervous...I've...never done this before. To the best of my memories, anyway._ Frey swung her feet. Vishnal was pleased with his meal, preoccupied with finishing his vegetables, the curry rice long gone. "Ah, Princess. It's really delicious! You could work at Porco's. No, even out of Selphia!" he grinned. "Oh, Vin, it's not that good!" Frey smiled softly, patting his arm. _Oh, Vin...how am I going to do this? _

Vishnal finished the last of his meal, and put the cutlery away. He leaned back on the bench, as he noticed the sky starting to drizzle. Vishnal frowned. "We...better go inside," Vishnal looked at Frey's exposed arms. "I don't want you getting sick." Frey shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's okay." Frey gripped the sides of the bench, her stomach turning in more and more knots as the minutes when by. _But...I need to be honest, right? That's...what I should...do...If Leo-Leo could do this with me, then I should be able to do this with Vin._

Vishnal looked at Frey, who seemed to be distracted since she first arrived. _Maybe she just has other thoughts on her mind, _Vishnal surmised. _It's not easy being royalty. _"Hmm..Okay. Just a little while longer then. I really don't want you feeling ill, Princess," Vishnal advised, concerned. He removed his outer coat, placing it gently on her shoulders. "Ah...thank you..." Frey looked at Vishnal, who smiled sweetly. "It's no problem at all."

Frey rubbed her fingers on his coat, feeling on the buttons. She gazed at the golden crown on his outerwear, a visual representation of a butler's responsibility to serve royalty. Frey sighed heavily. _He's too nice to me. He's too kind to me. How can I possibly hurt him like this? But I can't continue with the way I feel about Leon. It...it won't work..._

"Is...there something on your mind, Frey?" Vishnal prodded. Frey glanced at him, blushing at him using her given name instead of the usual "Princess"."Oh...yes..." Frey turned, looking at the trees in the distance. "Do you feel like honesty...is important, Vishnal?" Frey softly spoke. _Honesty..._

Vishnal considered the thought. "Of course it is. There should be honesty in all your actions. Especially as a butler, there shouldn't be an inch of fictitious servitude in you. I've always tried to be as genuine and honest as I can." Vishnal looks at Frey, who's still intently watching the trees. _He's right...he's never been dishonest with me...has he? And yet, I on the other hand..._

_She has something on her mind, I can tell...I wish Frey would open up to me more. After all this time...she's still been so short with me, no matter what I do. _Vishnal looked at her mint pigtails. _Is it because of me? _Vishnal smiles sadly. _It...probably is. I'm the one at fault here, aren't I? _Vishnal touches the end of her hair.

"I've always loved you, Princess. I've always been honest with that. And I'll always love you. That, at least, I can say with absolute confidence." Vishnal smiled. _That's for sure._

Frey turned to him, and Vishnal looks directly at her. "You...love me a lot, don't you?" Frey mutters, her throat starting to burn. _I feel so ashamed. Of course I know what he's going to say. Why did I ask this? Why am I doing this...? _Her hands start to tremble as she holds onto the coat.

Vishnal nods, slightly frowning. "Of course I do! Have I done something?" Vishnal worries. "I-I've apologized about that day about the blacksmith, right? I am sorry for that..." He gives a remorseful expression.

"No, that's not it, Vin," Frey smiles, her eyes watering. _He's even apologizing to me? This hurts so much...I can't take it...I never thought I'd hurt so much to say this..._

"If...if you're honest with me, I should be just as honest back, right?" Frey's voice wavers, barely even speaking. "Princess..." Vishnal mumbles, worried, holding her shoulders. "Please. I'm no expert in relationships...I don't know much, but," Vishnal looks up at her. "Please talk to me. I want to know more about how you feel."

Tears fall down Frey's face, and her heart tumbles. _I can't...I can't do this. _She starts sobbing. "Vishnal...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Frey manages to speak in bursts. _I didn't expect it to be so hard... Why? The way I feel when I'm Leon, I feel like I'm at a high. So this shouldn't be a problem, right? My heart hurts so much._

Vishnal grabs her hands, removing her gloves, grabbing her hands tightly. "Please, Princess. Honestly...honestly how you feel...I want to know that about you..." _Just speak to me Frey. Just once, with your heart, your true heart, speak to me..._

Frey covers her mouth with a hand, turning her eyes away. _I don't want to say it. You can't make me say it...please don't...it hurts. I feel so terrible to do this to you, Vin. _ Vishnal frowns, then his expression changes to a hollow smile. "I think...I know what you're going to say, Princess..." Vishnal dejectedly mutters. _I'd be lying to myself if I say I didn't consider it..._

"Frey." Vishnal looks up, turning her head towards his with a finger gently. _I can't say I didn't see it coming...can I? _"Frey...do you honestly..." Vishnal grabs her other hands, his shaking slightly. _I've got to keep it together for her._ "Feel different than before? About being...in love, feel different from me...?" Frey's hands tremble. She gulps, and nods. _Vishnal please...please stop. Don't ask me anymore..._More tears fall. _I can't hurt him anymore..._

Vishnal's heart sinks. _Okay. That's the first hurdle, Vin. You're doing good. You know what you should say next, don't you? What you've been trying to deny... _"Do...you feel like we...shouldn't see each other anymore?" Vishnal whispers.

Frey starts to sob again, taking a huge gulp of air. "Vishnal..." _Vishnal...please..._

Vishnal's eyes brim with tears. _Okay. We probably knew that one, right? _Vishnal laughs in a melancholy tone. "It's okay Princess. I had figured as much...And I know who...or, what's making you do this...I understand that..." Vishnal pulls her hands closer. _She's fallen for Leon, hasn't she?_

_Vishnal..._ Frey looks up at his despondent expression. _I'm so sorry. I'm so pathetic. Even with my own words, I couldn't say it...I'm a coward, Vishnal. A dishonest coward._

Vishnal delicately kisses her hands. "It's okay, Princess. It's okay...Even if...you make this choice...I'll...always love you," he whispers. Vishnal smiles sadly to himself. _I'll always care for you...no matter what..._


	26. Why Does It Still Hurt?

"Thanks again, Leon," Lin Fa sighed happily. "It's nice to have some extra hands around her helping out. Especially when Papa's always out traveling." Leon finished folding up the towels, and put them in the rack behind the counter. "It's no problem, Lin Fa. Anytime you need help, go ahead and ask. And I can wash the bathhouses again this weekend if you need be," Leon answered her.

_But there's someone I haven't seen in a while. A couple days, actually. _Leon watched as Lin Fa read over her bath log book, scanning the names. "Maybe I should change my rates soon..." Lin Fa quietly mumbled to herself. _I can ask her but, doesn't it look a little desperate? I asked her about Frey yesterday. And she didn't know then, either. _"Something you need, Leon?" Lin Fa asked, finally noticing he had been watching her

"Oh, uh, nothing," Leon spoke, starting to head out towards the door. _I should go fish to get my mind off of it. Or maybe I should go by the castle? No. I don't really want to encounter Vishnal. Or have Volkanon announce my presence again or something. Man, is that castle ever empty?_ "Leon! Nice to see you today, yes?" Xiao Pai grinned. In her hands, she had a bouquet of cherry grass and toyherb in hand. _Ah, those flowers._ Xaoi Pai looked at the flowers Leon had been staring at. "Oh, these?" She pulled at a petal." Yes, Frey gave them to me earlier. Spring is almost over, and she gave me flowers!"

Leon squinted his eyes. "I see. Do you, ah, know where Frey is today?" Leon asked, fanning himself. _I haven't asked her yet, and Frey gave her something today. Xiao Pai probably knows then, right?_

"Oh." Xiao Pai winced. "Yes. The state she is in, you know of it. She went off to Keeno Lake again today. I offered to join her, but she wouldn't let me," Xiao Pai shook her head sadly. "Hopefully she will feel better soon."

"Feel better? What do you mean feel better?" Leon frowned, concerned. _I don't like how this sounds. _"Leon, do you not know what happened, yet?" Xiao Pai gave a shocked expression, then a hushed tone. "You do not know yet, Leon?" Xiao Pai fanned her hand, indicating for him to lean closer. "You know," Xiao Pai whispered. "Vishnal and Frey have broken up."

"What?" Leon stammered in disbelief. _Broken up? Broken up?! When did this happen?! _

"Are you sure, Xiao Pai? I mean..." Leon's voice trailed off, his voice sounding hopeful. _But this is good for me, right? What? No, what am I thinking about? I shouldn't respond like that. Frey just parted with someone important to her... _

Xiao Pai tapped her chin. "Indeed, it is true. She goes to the lake to think now. She has been every day," Xiao Pai suddenly gives a confident glare. "You should see her, Leon. You two are good friends, yes?"

Leon collapsed his fan. _She's right. _"I'll be back, Lin Fa," Leon shouts and he runs through the door.

* * *

A million thoughts run through Leon's head as he jogs through Selphia Plains, heading towards Keeno Lake. _If they're broken up, was it Vishnal who did it? No, that can't be..._Leon ducked, avoiding a low branch from the trees. _Vishnal wouldn't have. Then Frey did..._Leon's heart did a tumble. _Then why did Frey do it? _ Leon remembered a discussion they had in the past.

_-"In fact, I talked to Vishnal the most. He knew a lot about the castle. And he at first was the only one who'd join me in venturing out in Selphia Plains...and he was very charming, always attentive to me." Frey reflected.-_

Leon avoided arrows thrown by the Orc Archers, ignoring a chance to blast them away. _Devious little things. Anyway, that was such a long time ago. But...does that mean she still doesn't feel the same way? I don't know. I just need to see her..._Leon's pace quickened, his heart beating faster. _I need to be there for her._

Finally reaching Keeno Lake, Leon panted, hands on his knees. He scanned the area for Frey, and notices a figure to the left. There she sat, her face buried in her knees. She was leaning against a boulder, crying softly. Leon takes a few steps closer. _Is this...really Frey? I've never seen her like this..._Leon's heart twists in knots. _ Usually she's this spitfire, but here she looks so drained. _Leon creeps up closer, placing a hand on her head. "Frey?" he whispers softly. Frey looks up, revealing swollen, bloodshot eyes. "Leo...?" she mutters, registering his voice.

_Oh, man. It's Leo. How did he know I was here? And what do I say right now? _Frey starts breathing faster. _I'm so unprepared to explain myself right now. I'm a mess. _"I-I-...Leon, I-I..."

Leon frowns, stroking her face, wiping her tears. "Calm down. Just breathe, okay?" Leon coaxes her. She bites her lip, nodding, sucking back tears. _What in the world happened? They were fine, weren't they? And look at her now. She's devastated. She liked him so much. _Leon's heart tugs again. _I feel so conflicted. It hurts to see her so upset over someone else, but this is no time to be jealous. She's in so much pain. She ended something so precious to her. _ "Frey..." Leon whispered. "Why...why did you break up with him?"

_Why did I do it? Is he seriously asking this?! _Frey fumed. _Can't you tell, you idiot?! _Frey wants to scream, but her bitterness melts as she sees Leon's genuinely concerned expression, waiting patiently for her to answer the question.

Frey angrily wipes her tears. "I-I'll explain it later. Please...just leave me alone!" Frey shrieks as she suddenly stands up. "Please Frey...you can talk to me, I just..." Leon's throat tightens, he glances to the side. _I hate seeing you hurt. I can't stand this. _She glares at him with a furious expression. "Leave me alone."

"Frey," Leon pleads, standing up, grabbing her hand. Frey tries to yank it away, but is unsuccessful. Frey's eyes start to brim with tears. _Why would he ask me this...isn't it obvious, Leon? Or are you just playing games again...I can't deal with this right now..._ "Please, Leon...Just give me some time..." Leon loosens his grip, and Frey walks away.

Leon sighs, as he watches her exit. _I shouldn't have tried to force her to say anything. I'm such an idiot. It's none of my business, anyway. _Leon sits on the grass, leaning on the same boulder. He sighs heavily again, looking upwards. Birds pass by. _I just want to be there for her when she needs me._

* * *

"Oh, Frey. Why did you do that? You could have just told him the truth, you know," Margaret places a cup of relax tea on the table. Frey and Margaret were in Frey's bedroom. Margaret had gotten wind of Frey's predicament. Frey had hidden herself within her room or Keeno Lake since the break up. Margret scooted the tea closer to her. "C'mon. Take a drink. And explain."

Frey sighed, blew at the cup, and took a sip. "I don't know , Meg. I just couldn't say it then. I was feeling so many things..." Frey's eyes turned misty. She twirled the ends of her pigtail with a finger. "I wanted to say something to him-tell him why, but I couldn't. I just couldn't for some reason."

Margaret sighed. "Well, that's okay. You'll get a chance to..." Margaret took a drink of her fruit smoothie. _I wonder how Leon will take it? Does Leon like her back? Frey's never said anything to me about it. Well, I'm sure she has some plan in mind after doing all of this...I hope so._

"He even asked me why I broke up with Vishnal. I just...I just couldn't handle it." Frey slides her arms across, her chin on the table. "I don't even know why I'm so hurt. In my heart...I feel so over Vishnal. But...why does it still hurt so much?" Frey grumbled unhappily.

Margaret gives a slight chuckle. "You lost your other half, of course you're feeling hurt after a break up." Frey glares at her friend. "He wasn't my husband, Meg." Frey interjects bitterly. _And if I'm feeling so upset about this right now, how is this proving that I like Leon? I'm so mad at myself._

"Even so," Margret replies calmly, "you were both in sync. You had a lot of memories together." Frey considers this, thinking back. Once Bado had convinced Vishnal he had a statue that made a person become skilled. Vishnal was always so clumsy, and very naive, so he believed Bado whole-heartedly. Frey had repeatedly tried to tell Vishnal the 'artifact' was just a scam, but Vishnal wouldn't have it. Only when he had accidentally broken it himself, Frey was able to reason with him that it was Vishnal's own efforts that would cause success. Frey laughed. "Yeah...I guess we were, huh?"

"Yeah," Margaret smiled, resting her chin in a hand. "Once you start being with someone, you become a part of them, and they a part of you. It's natural to feel a bit unwhole now."

Frey leans back in her seat, crossing her arms. "It's so surreal, Meg. I wake up every morning expecting to see him there, greeting me excitedly, talking about the day, or upcoming festivals." Frey shrugs. "At the same time, I really want to see Leon again...It's like Leon's the only person who make me feel like I'm doing something right..." Frey looks away, sinking into her seat uneasily. _And I was so awful to him at Keeno Lake. I feel so bad. I want to apologize. I want to see him again...With all my being, I feel like running to Leon right now...but...what do I say? How do I say it...?_

"Hmm..." Margaret muttered, watching Frey's clouded expression. _If someone's feeling down, sometimes it can be therapeutic to ask them to help with with a task. A small one. _"Porcoline mentioned something interesting. The paint on the observatory is fading a bit. He wanted someone to repaint it, since a lot of tourists who stop by the restaurant also go up the observatory. Dylas and I were just going to do it, but it looks like we'll need more manpower."

Frey sat straight in her chair. "Oh, really?" _That sounds a little fun._

Margaret nods. "Yes. And I think you and Leon can help us. I can ask him to come. We really need the help."

Frey gives a refreshing smile. "Sure. I'll do it."


	27. I've Decided It's You

"So here we are! It feels nice out today. Sorry we came a little late, I had trouble getting some paint from Bado," Margret explains, leading the group out the observatory doors. "He kept trying to sell me unnecessary things. He tried to sell me a sickle. Why would I need that? You know how he is."

The four of them walked out, Dylas setting the paint down and arranging the brushes, Margaret right beside him, while Leon walks to the edge where the tower viewers were. "I've never been up here before, actually," Leon admits to the group. "Huh? Never?" Frey gives a shocked expression. She skips over to Leon's side. "Why not?"

Leon shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought it was off limits or something." Frey folded her arms, frowning. "Geez, Leo. You've could have asked me. The view up here is spectacular, and you've missed it the whole time."

Leon smiles as he looks at the scenery. It was a beautiful landscape before them. Frey notices Leon's faraway look. "Does it make you remember?" Frey asks, anticipating Leon's thoughts. She puts a hand on his arm, looking at the mountains.

Leon raises his eyebrows, surprised. "Yes...My mother, Eunice, really loved the mountains. Whenever she'd visit me at the Dragon Temple, she'd spend a lot of time looking at them." _That was a long time ago, wasn't it?_

Frey looks at the mountains. "I wish I could see her...Eunice..." Frey mumbles, resting her head on his arm. _I want to know her too. Leon's mother._

"Me too," Leon replies, smirking. "It's been a while myself since I've seen her."

_Wow. It's like Dylas and I aren't even here, _Margaret thought to herself noting the atmosphere between the two at the railing. Dylas and Margaret had long past opened the paint cans, and pulled out brushes, but the other two seemed to be in their own world. Margaret couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could see what Frey had talked about earlier. _Maybe that's what she means...about understanding him. It's really not a simple crush..._Margret looks at Dylas. _I should give them a moment. _

She nudges Dylas. He gives a perplexed expression. "Goodness!" Margaret suddenly exclaims. Frey and Leon turn around. "Oh! Sorry Meg! We'll get right on it!" Frey reddens.

"No, no," Margret wishes around a paintbrush. "We're out of the..._other_ paint we need. But there's more not too far off. We'll be back. Dylas and I will go fetch it," Margaret stands. "You guys stay here and make sure no one comes up. You know how playful Kiel is, and how clumsy Xiao Pai can be, they'd ruin the paint we've already started."

"Ah...okay..."Frey speaks, and Margaret pulls Dylas by the hand out.

"What was that?" Dylas whispers. "We don't need more paint!"

"Shh!" Margaret meets a finger to her lips. "Just trust me. C'mon," she leads Dylas down the steps.

_Ah...they left us..._Frey returns back to Leon. She grips the sides of the railing. _Does this mean this is my chance? _ "I...I broke up with Vishnal," Frey stammers nervously, her heart racing. Leon chuckles, amused her her reluctance to say something he already knew. "Yes, I know. I remember."

_Go ahead._Frey rests her head on his arm again. "Leon..." Frey watches as birds fly by. "I broke up with him for you." Leon tenses. He turns to look at Frey beside him. "For me?" Leon questions, bewildered. _What?_

_The time is now, for me to reveal the truth, _Frey thinks to herself.

"I'm in love with you, Leon." Frey spoke.

A moment passes, meanwhile Leon can barely speak. _Then...all this time I thought it was only me...? _Leon turns her shoulders, facing her towards him. "I-is that really true, Frey?" Leon stammers. Frey nods softly. Leon's heart soars. _Then it really is true. She likes me back! _Leon smiles, greatly relieved. Frey smiles back. _I've finally told him!_

Leon's countenance suddenly falls, remembering his past words. His hands slides down her arms in defeat. "Frey...Like I had said before," Leon stammers. _I can't lie to her, and...I can't believe I finally have this chance and yet-and yet I still..._

"I ... I can't date you..." Leon admitted.

Frey smiles awkwardly, and then steps back. Her smile looks pained. "Can't...date me? You can't date me?" Frey's laughs in disbelief, her emotions raging. Her eyes well up. "You...lied to me?" _I can't believed after all of this, after all this time! After even breaking up with Vishnal! _"You said you liked me!" Frey shouts, her voice wavering. _I'm a fool. He was playing with me. He was playing with me this entire time and I believed it! I believed it!_

"N-no, that's not what-" Leon tries to speak, but Frey cuts him off.

"It was another joke, is that it?" Frey laughs bitterly, trying to keep her tears from falling. _I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot. I fell for it all. _ "The compliments, too, they're all lies? The classes - just to make a mockery of me. Everything you've said to me is a lie!" Frey shouts angrily.

Margaret and Dylas creep back up the stairs, but they hear the shouting from outside. The duck so the two won't see them. _ "Let's just wait it out, okay?" _Margaret mouths to Dylas. Dylas silently nods in agreement. _Frey! I hope everything works out! _

"Frey that's not the reason, it's not!" he pleads, grabbing her shoulders. Frey shakes her head. "Don't play around with me, Leon!" _I'm tired of being hurt. I'm so tired of all of this...I can't believe I believed this sly fox for even a moment. _

"Frey," Leon begins. "Before, when I said I couldn't date you, yes, Vishnal was a factor in that- that's true. But there's another reason, a real reason!" _I'm so sorry Frey, I'm so sorry._

Frey looks at him, Leon's expression pained and guilty-ridden. "I...I can't marry you, Frey," Leon spoke with a heavy conscience. "I decided long ago I wouldn't marry."

_Wouldn't...marry? _Frey thinks to herself. Leon continues."Thus, I cannot date anyone. That comes part and parcel with that decision." _Even..._ "Even if I changed that, Frey, I don't...I could never be really _with _you," Leon stammered. _It's so hard explaining this. How can I explain this? How could I possibly explain Maria?_ His grip around her arms tightened. "Do you understand now? I..Frey I..." Leon is at a loss for words. _I never should have gotten caught up in this. I can't make her happy. Who would begin a relationship like this? No one, that's who. I'm making no sense._

Frey grabbed his hands, slowly smiling. She grows hopeful at his words. _Then, you really do like me? Oh Leon..._"That doesn't matter," she laughs, finally releasing tears. "I love you Leon. Whether I'm married to you or not."

Leon reveals a shocked expression. "It doesn't matter?" His hands fall. "...Are...You're okay with that?"

Frey smiles. "Completely."

Leon stands shocked, and then smiles smugly. _This girl...I swear, she's always full of surprises._

"You know, you really are amusing." Leon extends a hand to her head. "H-hey! Stop ruffling my hair!" Frey complains, blushing. "But you should know something," he face turns serious. "I believe in the binding power of words. Every words, trivial or important, has an inherent power to it."

"Oh...okay," Frey speaks. _Is this another condition or something? _

"So there is one thing one must never do. Say words one doesn't mean, because you may find yourself bound to them. So do you mean what you say? About being in love with me?"

_Oh, that's what he means. He takes this very seriously, huh? I expected him to joke a bit more. Well, it should be serious. I'll give him a serious answer as well. _"Ah..." Frey mumbles, turning red. "Yes. I love you, Leon."

Leon smiles again, satisfied with her response, and ruffles her hair again."Good answer."

"He-hey! I said to quit it already!" Frey groaned, trying to fend him off. _There's so many butterflies in my stomach right now! Ah...this is how it feels to be in love? My heart is fluttering._

"Oh, come on, it's not a big deal," Leon leaned in to whisper in her ear. "After all, starting today, the two of us are lovers."

Goosebumps run down Frey. "What?! Lovers?!" Frey shouts. _Wha?! Lovers?! I mean, we would be lovers...I guess, but...that title always make me feel odd. A pair of lovers makes me think of two making love._

Leon's face reddens, and he opens his fan, hiding his face. "Huh? What is it?" _What'd I say?_

"W-w-well it's a little too early to think about anything like that..." he mumbles quietly, turning away.

Frey gave a puzzled expression. _Think about wha...eh? huh? _"DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD, DID I?!" Frey panics, waving her hands.

_Oh, lord. Time to intervene,_ Margaret thinks to herself. Meanwhile, Dylas has nearly lost all composure after hearing everything, his face being beet red as well. "Did we have to stay here to hear this?" He grumbled. "Oh, it's fine. It's sweet," Margaret winks, and she pulls him by the hand. Dylas and Margaret emerge from behind the observatory doors. "Hey guys! We're back!"


	28. Butterflies

_(03/28/15) Author's Note: Hi! Sorry. I'm getting busier. I may only update once a week now. But I'm uploading another chapter later tonight. Enjoy!_

* * *

_-"After all, starting today, the two of us are lovers."-_

"Ahh! I can't believe it~~!" Frey squeals, rolling around under her covers. It was a bright morning, and Frey had woken up early, and immediately thought of her recent confession. She had finally approached Leon and told him the truth. And he accepted her! _Ah...I still can't believe this. I have such a fluttery feeling inside. I'm so happy!_ Frey grins brightly, giggling. She excitedly pats at her cheeks, enjoying a made up song in her had. _I like Leon~Singing under the covers~Now we're lovers~_ Frey sits up under he blankets, folding her arms. _I couldn't even sing that in front of him._Frey frowns, pouting. _He'd totally make fun of me. What a killjoy. _Frey imagined a shocked Leon, then an amused, blushing face, ruffling her hair. A smile cracked. _And he'd say, "Adorable." with that face he always makes. Gah!~_ Frey giggled, laying back into the bed. "Get yourself together, Frey," Frey advised herself. _Nah, I've gone totally mad. There's no way back. _

Frey's imagination is startled to a halt when she hears a knock at the door. _Ah?! Is that Vishnal?_ A inner sense of doom entered her. _Oh gosh. Vishnal..._Frey had recently cut ties with her past boyfriend, leading to a couple days of immense guilt. When she confessed to Leon however, she felt relieved. But the thought of seeing Vishnal at the moment shook her.

Rather than Vishnal, docile Clorica entered, hands in her palm. Frey looks at her, frazzled. _Oh, thank the Native Dragons just Clorica. But...why is it Clorica? Vishnal wakes me up. _"Oh. You're up already," Clorica looks at the bewildered Princess, who's hair was in a tangled mess, her night gown's straps down her arm. _She's probably been up for a while. I don't know what it is she's doing, however. _"Looks like my work here is done," Clorica turns away.

"W-wait!" Frey reaches a hand out at her. She retreats her hand back. _Ack. Should I ask her? _Clorica stands, watching her. _I guess I better say something. _Frey slides her legs into a criss-cross position. "I...I just thought you were going to be Vishnal, is all," Frey stated bluntly.

Clorica glares at her. _Tch. _"Hmph. He made an order for me to wake you up now. Seeing how awkward it'd be to do so, due to recent events."

Frey rubs a hand on her cheek. _Ah...well that makes sense. _"Oh, did he?" Frey said in an airy voice. "I see," Frey whispered in a dejected tone. _No. I mean, it makes sense that'd he'd do so. I don't know. It really would be weird if he continued to wake me. It's just that Vishnal has never missed a day greeting me awake, even once, since I came here two years ago. Since I was eighteen._

_Oh, is she regretting her decision, now? _Clorica huffed internally. "What? Do you think you're the only person who can make any changes around here?" Clorica snaps.

Frey is rattled by Clorica's sudden irritated disposition. "Oh, no. I think you can, of course," Frey looks away, sliding her night gown's straps up on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was rude of me to speak in such a manner."

Clorica folds her arms. _Yeah, whatever. _"If that'll be all, I'll leave now," Clorica turns the door behind her, leaning against it. _Stop, Clorica. Why are you so mad? Frey has her own life and so does Vishnal. But..._ Clorica, frustrated, starts raveling and unraveling her plait. _It's like she's oblivious to everyone else. _Clorica looks up to down the hall, seeing Vishnal walk past, carrying a stack of dishes in his hand. Very poorly, his balance was wavering. Moments later, she hears a crash, and a passionate shout from Volkanon. _Ugh, poor Vishnal. He had to deal with such a selfish person._

* * *

Frey unpacks her fishing rod from her backpack. _It's understandable. She can be mad at me..._Frey crouches down to her fishing box, taking out bait and different colored flies. _Sometimes I forget Clorica works nearside Vishnal. And for a long time too. _Frey stands up, and sends the fishing rod flying. _Her friend just got dumped. By me. And now she'll be working closer to me, too. I know it. I understand it. I shouldn't be mad at her. _Frey shrugs to herself, trying to shake the negative thoughts about Clorica away. "I should just focus on other things right now," Frey tells herself.

"Oh. Like me?" Leon appears beside her, smiling, fanning himself. "Ah! Leon!" Frey jumps to the side, surprised. _He sure has a talent for surprising people._

Leon squints at her. "What? You're regretting admitting your undying love for me already?"

Frey gives an irritated smile. "I-I said nothing about undying love!" she huffs, turning her attention to the lake. "Oh, sure. You weren't saying that yesterday," he whispers close to her. A thousand butterflies fly in Frey. _Aghh...this feeling again. I used to feel weird seeing Leon before. But now is it because I confessed to him? Is that why? I mean, he didn't change, did he? _Frey looks at Leon. Her eyes trickle down to his arms. _Ah, he's so tan. It's a very pretty. It's almost like I could melt in it. _Frey's eyes flicker up to Leon, who's staring intensely at her. "H-h-hey!" She stammers, turning red. _Aghh! Focus Frey! _ "I'm busy with important things here!"

Leon examines her fishing rod, gently lifting it up, then glancing at her fishing box beside her. He then yawns, fanning himself. "Oh really? Looks like you haven't caught anything at all."

"S-shutup." Frey yanks the rod again. "I'll have you know I'm a better fisher than you and Dylas." Leon raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" _Ha! Got you there. _"Yup," Frey confidently smirks. "Better than both of you combined." Leon's ear twitches, and a smug smile creeps out. "Oh, _really_?"

Frey smiles. _Okay, maybe that was a stretch. A huge one. _"Show me something then. Impress me with your fishing prowess. I'd love to see it," Leon folds his arms, with a serious expression.

Frey gulps. "R-right now?" Leon folds his arms. "Right now."

Frey grips her rod tighter. "Ha..okay then..." Frey pulls the rod back, then sends it flying. "Ha! Watch this!" Frey's fishing rod immediately feels a tug. _I've got one! And so quickly! _Leon realizes this, and his expression turns from amused to astonished. "Just watch this!" Frey shouts excitedly, yanking the rod back.

The line shoots flying up in the air, water sprinkling down, the line sparkling in the sky. "Here it is!" Frey yells. Both look to the floor to see what she's retrieved.

Leon tries to stifle a laugh, but he can't help himself and he erupts in cackles, holding his sides. "THAT'S! HAHAHAHA! YOUR! HAHAHHA! BEST TRY?!" Frey looks in horror as a soda can rolls across the grass, it's aluminum sparkling. The can reads _Cola. _

"He-hey!" Frey folds her arms, embarrassed. _A SODA CAN?! How did a soda can get into the lake?!_

"T-that's not fair! And who is throwing trash in the lake!?" She stomps toward Leon. _This...must be another practical joke. He did this to embarrass me! I know I'm a good fisher! Did he forget who prepared all those meals for him?! _

"Did you plant this!? I know you're the type!" She points a accusing finger at him. Leon's laughing dwindles down, wiping tears. "Hah...Haha, no. But, man, this was hilarious. I couldn't have done it better, honestly."

_Ack! This is so embarrassing! _Frey glares at him, biting her lip. _I know it was you! Liar! At least admit to it! _Leon stops his laughing, and smiles at her. His gaze lasts longer than usual, his cerulean eyes watching her. Frey starts blushing. _Ah...this feeling again. _

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" Frey stammers, suddenly feeling self conscience. She starts wiping her cheeks. _Don't tell me there's fish bait on my face. I'd jump into the lake out of embarrassment. _

Leon continues looking at her. He then shrugs, smiling. "Nothing. Just making sure you're real."

"M-making sure I'm real?" Frey tugs at her pigtails. _Geez. What does he mean, 'making sure I'm real?' Of course I'm real..._

"Anyway, I came here for a reason, you know." He taps his fan on her head. "Ow..." Frey wails, rubbing the top of her head. _Why's he always picking on me? Geez. _ "Since we're, ah..." Leon looks away. "An item, now. It's only natural for us to go on a date."

Frey's heart soars. _A date? Oh, a date! Wow! I...I don't know why I'm surprised. Like he said...couples go on dates. _Frey reddens deeper._ Yeah, of course. We're a couple, so we go on dates now._Frey grins brightly, and Leon retracts in response. "W-what? It's only natural." He stammers, hiding his face with a fan. "Leo-Leo, you're so sweet!" Frey clasps her hands together. _Wow! He's asking me first? This is so cute. And look at him getting embarrassed for once. Payback time! _"You're so eager, too. It's only been a day! Didn't want to wait for me to say it, huh?" Frey smiles mischievously, twirling the ends of her pigtails. "A bit desperate, aren't we?"

Leon huffs, grabbing her wrist. "Well I freely admit I was tired of waiting." He says with an annoyed smile.

"What?" Frey replies in surprise, butterflies lifting off again. "Nothing, let's go already," Leon pulls her, running past the bridge.


	29. Take A Bite

"Well, do enjoy your meal!" Porco slid a a plate of grilled miso, grilled snapper, and two cups of tea. Porco tipped his chef toque at Frey. "You two are quite the adorable couple, ho ho ho!" He whispered, and winked. Frey blushed and frowned, turning to the table. _Geez. I can do without his commentary. It's a little embarrassing. Though I'm shocked Porco didn't use this chance to flirt with me, or claim HIS undying love. _Porcoline bowed and skittered off to the kitchen.

Leon rubbed his hands together. "All right, let's eat while it's still hot, shall we?" Leon grabbed a fork and began eating his meal. Frey watched him. "Do you always eat fish?" Frey pointed at his plate with a fork. _Dylas eats a lot of carrots and milk, and his monster form was a horse. But Leon? I'm not sure what that was...or how it relates to fish._

"Of course. It's my favorite, you know that. And besides, it's very good," Leon noted, then stopped eating and smiled. "But yours is better, of course."

Frey beams, flattered. "Yeah, yeah. Just eat already." She nudges his hand with her fork. _I should cook him something soon, _Frey thinks to herself, grinning. "Is yours good?" Frey looked at her miso. She takes a bite, chews, then grins. "Yup! It's really delicious!" She exclaimed.

_Such a cute smile, _Leon admits to himself. _I love that she smiles so easily. _"Mine is delicious as well, but I think eating with you makes it especially delicious."

"Huh?" Frey blushes. Before she can react, Leon lifts a forkful of fish at her. _This will be nice, _Leon comments internally. "Here. Say ahh." He wiggles the fork.

_Eh?! He's going to feed me?_ Frey glances around, but the restaurant is near empty. _Hey...this is just like before, isnt it? With Vishnal. _Frey slowly opened her mouth. _But this time...I don't mind too much. _She leans closer. _Even if it's a little embarrassing, it's okay. Because it's Leon, right? _"Uh... Ahhhh...Ahhh..."

Leon laughs heartily. "I'm hearing you begging to be fed. Simply begging!" Frey chomps down harshly on the fork. "Mff!" She gives an angry glare.

"Don't get mad," Leon counseled. "You'll choke."

Frey chewed, frowning. _Geez! I swear he's out for me! _ "Good job. You've made me proud today." Leon acknowledged.

Frey folded her arms, blushing. "Yeah, sure, Leo." Leon set down his fork. "But," he began. "It's my turn now."

"What? Your turn?" Frey blurted. _Eh?! He wants ME to FEED him?! Before, he made fun of me and Vishnal, and now he wants the exact same thing! This cunning fox...He doesn't admit when he actually likes things like this. _Frey picks up a forkful and raises it toward him. _I wonder back then...did he want to feed me too? Is that why he teased us?_

Leon squints at the grilled miso. "No. Still looks a bit hot to me." Leon laughs at Frey's gawking expression. "Come on. Blow on it."

"S-sure." She stumbled on her words, then proceed to blow tiny wisps of air. Leon takes a bite. _Urk, it's a little embarrassing, _Frey starts to smile. _But it's really fun too! _ "How is it?" Frey happily asks, getting into the mood of feeding. "Outstanding," Leon replies. "Another," he commands.

"Really?!" Frey smirks. _I guess Leo-Leo's getting into it, too, eh? _She feeds him another mouthful.

* * *

"That was pretty good. I should come to Porcoline's more often," Leon noted, handing the gold to Dylas behind the counter. "Hey. You said you like my food better." Frey pouts, pretending to be upset, as they walk outside. "Aw, I didn't mean it. You can cook for me anytime," Leon teased, ruffling her hair.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Frey complained, blushing. _He's always ruining my hair! Does he know how long my hair is, and how long it takes to brush it all?! Hey..that reminds me of the time I was brushing Leon's tail. I want to do that again._ Frey looks at his ears. _Before, when I had looked at his earring...I wonder if...? _Frey leaned on the tips of her toes, grabbing at Leon's ears.

"Hahahaahah! Wh-what ahahah are you doing?!" Leon snickers, turning red. _Oh. I've found his weakness, have I? _"It's just an innocent little pat on the head, that's all!" Frey chirped. "Well. It tickled," Leon frowned, blushing. "H-hey. What's with that deranged look in your eyes?"

Frey went for another grab, and leon bursted out laughing again. "HAHAHAH!" _Haha! The time for revenge is nigh!_

"Hey! Come on! Don't! Stop!" Leon tries to push her arms away. "Don't stop, you say? I can arrange that!" Frey went for his ears again. "Who do you think - hahahah! Hahahah! Please! HA! Stop!"

"Alright. I've had my fun." Frey gave an evil, gleeful smile. Leon frowned, panting. "Man, do I feel ever better now!" Frey giggled. _I'll have to remember he's ticklish on the ears._

Leon smiled, propping open his fan. "Did you have fun being with me?"

"Huh?" Frey spoke, frazzled. _What a weird question. Well not weird...but he asked so bluntly. Does that mean he's self conscious about being entertaining? I'm always having fun with Leo, though. _"Of course I did, Leon."

"I had a lot of fun myself," Leon fans himself. "Should I walk you home?" He pointed the fan at the direction to the castle.

_Oooh. He's even offering walking me home. Leon's become much more of a gentleman, hasn't he? Better than he was before...Nah, I think I just used to be annoyed by his teasing antics. Now I've really come to like them, and anticipate them. _"Oh, not it's fine. Thank you though!" Leon collapsed his fan. "Alright. I'll see you later then."

Frey watched as he walked away. _Today really was a lot of fun. _Frey's heart starts to flutter. _Before, just as a student. Or as a friend, I wouldn't have been able to experience this side of Leon who isn't even embarrassed of being fed, or asking If I were having fun with him. An eager and honest Leon. _Frey bit her lip, smiling to herself, as she skipped down the steps. _That means we are growing closer! There's a lot more of us to experience, right? So that way even if a lot of Leon's past is in history books, we'll have our own past we can make. Together._

Frey skips down the last step, bumping into Clorica.

Clorica huffs. "Oh. Back from your date with Leon?" she snaps.

"Ah!" Frey exclaims. _Why do I have a terrible gut feeling whenever I see her now? Ugh._ "Uh, yes I am. Sorry for bumping into you!" Frey stammers. _How did she know I was with Leon? _

"I have to go pick up something for him here," Clorica explains. "I heard from Lin Fa you two were out together at Porcoline's. It would have been difficult for Vishnal to walk in to buy anything, so I'm doing him a favor."

"Oh, I see." Frey mutters. _Vishnal. I'm so sorry. That's right. Since we're dating now, it is awkward to see each other. Does that mean I'll have to avoid him too? Honestly I don't feel ready to talk to him, even normally again. _Frey's stomach twists in knots.

"Uhm, bye Clorica, I've got to go now," Frey walks away, heading to Margaret's home.

Clorica watches her leave. She folds her arms, then walks up the steps.

* * *

"You know Clorica works with him all the time," Margaret sweeps the floor, as Frey plays around on Meg's piano. Frey plays a few keys. "I know. So I get it. I just feel so burdened. Even Clorica hates me now," Frey sighs heavily. _Not only did I make it awkward for Vishnal, who works at the same place I live, now Clorica needs to do things for Vishnal now because of me. And who knows how Volkanon feels? Even if he thinks badly of me too, he would never say it. I wonder who else disproves of me. _"Sometimes I feel like I'm making all the wrong choices!"

Margaret stops her sweeping, and looks at Frey. "What...do you think was wrong, Frey?"

Frey blushes at Margaret's frank question. _I don't think anything was wrong. I've misspoken. _

"Well...nothing, actually," she mumbles. _Even if this was done all over again? I'd do the same. It's all worth it. Being with Leon. _"I just want everyone to be happy."

Margaret continues sweeping, the last bits of dust being swept into the dust pan. "Okay, good. But you can't please everyone, you know. Frey, your choices come with repercussions."

_Repercussions? Well..._"I mean, I know that Meg. I just...I don't want the whole town to change or anything because of me. Especially Vishnal." Frey's voice trails off. _I don't want Vishnal to be drastically changed. Or any of his friends. _

Margaret laughs. "The whole town won't change. Don't even worry about that. As for Vishnal? He probably won't be another entire person, but this for sure had an affect on him. Everything has a cause and effect. I'm not saying everything is your fault or anything, just know that your choices affect other people."

Frey blows out air in frustration. _Why is this so complicated? I just want everything go back to normal. Not with me and Vishnal normal. Like me and Leon normal. If that had happened. In an alternate reality? Haha. What am I saying? _"Am I being naive, Meg? Maybe I'm just stupid."

"Frey, you aren't stupid. I think you just want what's best for everyone. And what's best for you in your situation...may just not be what other people feel is best. You've got your own choices to make," Margaret dips the dust into the trash. "The important thing is owning up to them."

Frey watches her friend in admiration. _Margaret's so wise. She's always being reasonable, and she's so mature. Why can't I be like that? Moreover, she's always helping me. Do I help her back?_

"How about you Meg? Do you like anyone?" Frey kicks her feet. _Can I even give advice right now? I practically need to be held by the hand to make any choice, don't I? I need to mature a bit._

"Huh? Oh. No, I don't." Maragret stammers. _I never did tell her about Arthur, did I?_ Margaret panics internally.

"Oh-ho-ho! What about..." Frey smiles coyly. "Dylas? You two have become closer, I've noticed."

Margaret laughs, sitting beside Frey at the piano. "No. Dylas is just a friend." Frey nudges Margaret's shoulder. "You know, just between you and me? Leon and I were just friends, too!" Frey giggles. Margaret blushes. "We-well yeah! I know that," she grumbles. "I'm still getting over Arthur, anyway."

"WHAAAAA?! YOU LIKE ARTHUR?!" Frey shouts in surprise. Margaret covers her mouth in a panic. "Shh! You know how quickly word spreads here!"

"I just can't believe that!" Frey exclaims, aghast. _Actually, no. Arthur is just as level-headed as Margaret. He's well read. Margaret is a virtuoso. They are both really calm and collected and smart. It makes sense! _Frey excitedly claps her hands. "I can help you! There's a cute clothing shop not too far off! They have really good sales." Frey snaps her fingers. "Oh! And glasses! He likes glasses, right?! I can get you some!"

Margaret laughs. "Yeah, thanks Frey. But that shipped already sailed...I'll explain..."

* * *

"Oh, Margaret, I'm so sorry," Frey gives a tight hug to her friend. "You deserve better than that!" _More than that, I should have been there for her personally! Not just Dylas._

"It's fine, Frey," Margaret smiles, and shrugs. "It probably wasn't meant to happen."

Frey can't help but feel burdened._ I was so caught up in Vishnal and Leon I didn't pay attention to my best friend's own struggles. I need to get myself together! _

"I'm sorry Meg! I should've been there for you. I was being so selfish..." Frey's voice trailed off. "No! You're a great friend, Frey. You trust me so much. More than anyone I've ever known. You take me seriously, ha, which is more than what I can say for Arthur. And you love me."

Frey smiles. "I do. I love you very much, Margaret. And you're also so welcome to give advice, there when I need you, and so wonderful. Best friend forever?" Frey extends a pinky.

Margaret grabs a hold. "Best friends forever!"

* * *

_Author's random note: lol my chapter titles are getting worse and worse XD haha couldn't come up with a creative name_


	30. Beach Day!

Leon makes his way downstairs. He had gotten up late, he had spent the night translating some books into the country's modern language. It was a difficult task, but Leon enjoyed it. Arthur had given him some books to translate not too long ago, and Leon had spent a lot of time translating. Who knew what it would lead to? Maybe another traveler would have some training on the ancient language. If Leon didn't translate now, the langugage could potentially be forever forgotten. Which Leon would hate to happen. Being the last knowing the ancient language fluently in the town was vital to protecting and preserving it. Leon took the assignment seriously.

_Speak of the devil. _"Oh. Arthur. I didn't expect to see you here," Leon takes some steps down, but is surprised to see a topless Arthur. _What in the world is he doing? _Leon doesn't know to be shocked or amused. Was he playing a practical joke? But on Lin Fa? The combination made no sense.

Arthur smiles sheepishly, noticing Leon's quizzical expression. "Yes, I've come to take a bath after a dip in the lake," Arthur explains while handing Lin Fa the bath wares. " I can't believe I almost missed the first day of summer. And Beach Day at that." Arthur pushes up his glasses with a finger, a sparkle glimmering. "I am a man before I am a Prince."

Lin Fa laughs, holding a hand to her cheek. "Of course you are, sweetie," she winks. "You are too adorable. Anyway, I'll be right back with your change, okay?" Lin Fa heads to her bedroom.

_Oh, it's Beach Day? That's right,_ Leon thinks to himself. He walks down the steps, fanning himself. _No wonder it's so hot. This humid weather drives foxes crazy._

Arthur gives a Leon pleasant smile. "Hmm? What is it?" Leon asks. _Why is he looking at me like that? It's a little unsettling, actually._

Arthur laughs, scratching his head. "Sorry. I was expecting more of a reaction from you, seeing as you didn't realize Beach Day was today. After all, the stars of the festival will be the ladies, it seems."

_The ladies? _Leon folds his arms, fanning himself. _Then that means that Frey is..._Leon stops his fanning immediately.

Arthur chuckles. "I see. You've realized it now, right?" Leon smiles with an annoyed expression. "Y-yes?! And?!" he stammered, frowning. _It's not like you were checking out Frey, were you?_

"Nothing at all. But since it's about, oh," Arthur glances at his watch, twisting the sides. "Sometime past eleven, they may be ending soon. You've gotten up really late, haven't you?"

"Oh...I guess that's true," Leon rubs his neck, with a regretful expression. _Knowing Frey, she probably got really anxious about today. I could just imagine her getting up really early, getting dressed up and everything...Crap...I better go...even if I'm pretty tired still._

"I'll see you later Arthur! Thanks!" Leon upstairs to change into his swimwear. "No problem!" Arthur shouts back.

* * *

Leon jogs past the bridge, where he can see an opening to Dragon Lake. There were a couple people still there. Margaret, Frey, and Forte sat near the water's edge. Doug and Dylas were having a heated game of catch with a beach ball. _Better late then ever..._

Before Leon has a chance to say anything, Margaret glances up to see Leon. Her mouth is open wide, then she turns and whispers into Frey's ear, who then in turn, blushes, and looks at Leon.

"Uh, hey...there..." Leon smiles awkwardly. _They were definitely waiting for me. Frey and her entourage. But especially Frey. _

Frey flips her hair around, ignoring him. _Ha. Don't be like that. _Leon walks up to her, smiling. "Hey, C'mon. It's Beach Day, lighten up!" He pokes her shoulder. Frey jumps up, resting her hands on her hips. She's wearing a lavender pink swimsuit, similar to a sailor's garb. It has a red bow right at the bust.

Leon reddens, hiding his face with his fan. _It's surprisingly really cute... Like a present with a bow._

"Ahem," he coughs, trying to brush away his thoughts. _I'd better get myself together. _ "I've arrived."

Frey flicks a pigtail, huffing. "But, why are you so late?!" _Just as suspected. _Leon opens his fan, pretending to examine the embroidery closely. "Oh. I didn't know I had a formal invitation. Sorry. I forgot when exactly it started."

Frey folds her arms, gripping the sides, biting her lip with an angry smile. "That...that is true, I'll give you that." _That jerk has a point. But isn't he even going to apologize?_

"Now, now, you too, calm down!" Margaret offers, placing her hands on Frey's shoulders. "Don't you want to have a nice time today? Right?" Frey huffs, tapping her fingers on her arms.

Leon laughs at Frey's stubbornness. _How adorable. Did she want to spend today with me that bad? I'm flattered. I should give the girl what she wants. But of course, let's have some fun first, shall we?_ "Oh, that's a nice swimsuit Margaret. It's a nice color," Leon notes. Margaret spots a pale yellow bikini, with bows on the hips. Margaret even has her hair styled differently, it's in a messy bun rather than down. _That'll get a rise out of her. _

"Huh?" Margaret blushes, surprised the attention turned to her. "Oh, thanks! I wanted a softer color this year," Margaret mumbles, pulling at her bow.

Leon sees Frey's appalled expression. _Haha! It's already starting. _Frey glances at her friend's swimsuit. _No way! He's complimenting Margaret before me?! _Frey accuses Leon internally.

Leon takes a look at Forte, who's managed to stay quiet for the conversation, still playing with the water, trying to ignore the confrontation. "Oh. And Forte too, in the same kind of swimsuit. You two decided to match, huh? You both look great." Forte turns around, blushing. "I-I-I didn't ask for your opinion! You're lucky I don't have my sword on me!" She points a finger. "But in a flash I can retrieve it!"

Frey turns red. _And Forte too?! What am I, chopped turnip?! This jerk! _Frey gives a forceful kick directly to Leon's shin.

"OUCH! AGGHH!" Leon falls to the floor, rubbing his shin. "What! I was joking! I was joking!"

Frey smiles coldly with an wicked glare. Placing a foot on his chest. "You'd better watch yourself next time, then!"

"I give! I give!" Leon inches to the water, rubbing his shin with the water. _What does she do everyday?! Even the Native Dragons don't have this kind of power! _"I'm just teasing you Frey. You look great, okay?" Leon groans.

"You really think so?!" Frey brightens up, joining him by the water. "I was wondering if the bow was too much. I don't want to look like a kid, you know?," Frey laughs nervously. She continues her ramble. "But it just looked too cute! And the collar is nice too. But I was wondering if red looked good on me? I just had to try it out."

Leon laughs. "I guess that's a lot of work going on for a swimsuit, huh?" Frey nods, turning her attention to the water. "Anyway, we had fun. We played marco polo, water volleyball, a couple contests and everything...you missed it all..." Frey grumbled unhappily. _Today could have been a lot of fun._

"Sorry," Leon laments regretfully. "I was busy with translating work." The two sit together silently, as the Margaret, Forte, Doug, and Dylas play a game of catch behind them. "Want to join them?" Leon looks over his shoulder, just in time to see an irritated Dylas getting hit in the face with the beach ball from Doug. Leon snickers.

"No, it's fine," Frey shrugs, poking at the water. "I've already played with them, anyway."

_Ah...Then she wants to spend time with me? _Leon pushes around the small stones in the lake. _But I'm not sure what to talk about... _"To be honest, I can't swim," Leon blurts out. Frey turns with a curious expression. "Really?"

"...No, I totally can. I was just messing with you," Leon admits. Frey gives Leon an unamused expression. "Good. I like that face," Leon smirks. Frey nudges him with a shoulder. "Argh...Why must you always be like that?!" Leon fans her, smiling. "Because it's fun. Obviously."

"Fun to lie?" Frey flicks her fingers at his fan. "No..." Leon begins. _Ah, how to explain? _ "I just like getting a rise out of you."

Frey pouts, annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?" _Like I'm a joke, or something...?, _Frey ponders.

"I mean it literally. I can forget about everything else when we two are talking like this. And that is absolutely _not_ a lie," Leon smiles.

Frey's heart flutters. "Oh, I see," she mutters bashfully.

_That face of hers. It's too cute. _"...Or," Leon turns away. "It could be a lie. Who knows?" He puts a hand to his chin, grinning. "G-geez! Leon!" Frey pushes him slightly, and Leon almost loses balance, and both of them laugh.

_At moments like this huh? This is definitely it...the feeling of happiness, _Leon thinks to himself. "I'm really happy when I'm with you."

"Huh?!" Frey exclaims. "Haha. Nothing, nothing," Leon taps her head with his fan, and looks at the river. _It's embarrassing saying things like that out loud. But...every once in a while is nice. _

_H-he said he's happy? I could barely hear him. Argh. I doubt he'd say it again, _Frey considers to herself. _Maybe if I sit closer to him, I won't miss something like that next time? _ She inches closer to Leon, who picks up on her close proximity.

Leon's ear twitches, and he gives an amused smile. _Is she trying to be subtle? Because she's really obviously trying to get closer to me. How cute. _"Oh, what's this?" Leon begins, smirking. "Are you so keen on feeling the warmth of my body?"

Frey freezes, much to Leon's amusement. _Hah! Got her. _She then looks up to him with a flirtatious smile. "You bet I am," Frey whispers, winking. Goosebumps run down Leon. _W-what?! Where did she learn to talk like that?! _"I-I''ve got to admit," Leon frowns, turning a deep red. "I wasn't anticipating such a reaction from you."

Frey bursts out laughing, attracting attention from the group playing catch. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS SERIOUS, JUST NOW?!"

_Ha, ha, ha. The trickster was just fooled, just now, huh?! _Leon smiles with an aggravated expression. _I've just been made a fool of._ "Hey! Lots of girls wish they could be this close to me!" Frey falls over laughing, in tears. Leon starts laughing too. "I can prove it! Isn't that right, ladies?!" Margaret giggles, Dylas stifles a laugh, and Doug erupts in laughter. Only Forte stands, blushing madly. "At least Forte vouches for me. I know who my real friends are now!" Forte steps back. "I'm not supporting anything here! Got it?!"

"What does Forte have to do with this?" Frey pushes him again playfully, with a slight force. "Besides," Frey pretends to peer through imaginary binoculars."Did you say a body? All I see is flab. I mean, when's the last time you worked out?"

Leon laughs, and splashes her. "Are you kidding? I work out every day!" Frey giggles. "Liar! Soon I'll put you on a salad-only diet!" The two battle, splashing each other in the sun.


	31. Forgotten Rings (Bonus Chapter!)

Clorica's heels clack as she makes her way towards Bado's shop. Clorica had a few things to pick up for the castle. Mostly lightbulbs and plates-things that were easily broken. Clorica and Vishanl broke a lot of delicate items in a month, much to Volkanon's chagrin. Often times Bado would have some imported, and Clorica took monthly trips to Bado's to collect it.

Clorica stepped inside. The blacksmith's shop was cluttered with all kinds of weapons. From longswords to waterpots. Clorica sees Bado reading a magazine, leaning against a cabinet. With a disinterested expression, Bado flicks a page. The blacksmith looks up with a lazy expression. "Morning. You know what I was just thinking? Why isn't anyone interested in a chainmail swimsuit? I could've made so much money," Bado grumbled miserably.

Clorica yawned, patting her mouth. "Mor..ning..I...dunno, Bado. Maybe one day...?" Clorica spoke sleepily. _It's still too early in the morning for schemes. Or any critical thinking. _Bado chuckles, closing his magazine. "Falling asleep on me again, Clorica? How could they call me lazy when you're the one sleeping all day?" Bado teases, placing down a placard that read _Buy Whatever You Need. I Respect The Honor System. _"I'm about to head out."

"Sorry, It's still early," Clorica grumbles, scratching her head. "I'll take a nap as soon as I can." _Gah, I get it. My sleeping habits are funny. But how often does this town need to make fun of me for my sleeping disorder? Well everyone once mocked Xiao Pai's accent for a day. It shouldn't be so surprising._

"I wonder if I could start selling monsters here too," Bado scratches his beard. He walks out the door, mumbling. "Then do I have to build a monster barn too? That'd be too much money...maybe I could strike some deal with Frey..."

Clorica slides the gold across the counter, and rests her hand on the imported box of goods. She notices smoke coming from the furnace area, and noise of someone walking around.

_It's six in the morning. Who is using the furnace right now? Only Frey, right? No...I haven't woken her up yet..._A disconcerting thought strikes Clorica. _I didn't see him earlier. But no, he isn't still doing this, is he?_

Clorica quietly takes steps closer, holding on to her plaits. "...Vish...nal?"

There a figure sat, twisting tongs into the fire. Vishnal looked back with a shocked, then guilty smile. "Oh," Vishnal spoke, disheartened. "Morning."

Clorica frowned, walking closer. Vishnal looked at her, then quickly turned his attention to the fire. _I've caught you again. And I'm right...about what you're doing, aren't I? _"Vishnal," Clorica lectured, with an dissapointed tone. Vishnal gave her no answer. Clorica sighs heavily, sitting crate near the anvil. She watches Vishnal,who intently stares at the flames. His face reads no expression.

_I've got to say something to him. As a friend...as a fellow butler...as someone who cares about him...someone needs to. _"You know...why I'm talking to you," Clorica begins, swallowing. _I can't believe you're still doing this...after all this time?_

"Clorica..." Vishnal finally speaks, brushing his sky blue hair back with his fingers. "It's...complicated, okay?" He blows out air, frustrated. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Clorica closes her fists, anger broiling. "You're making an engagement ring for a woman who left you," she spoke coldly. "There's nothing to think about."

Vishnal register's Clorica's bold words, and then laughs emptily. "You're no fun." He smiles defeatedly. "This is serious, Vishnal!" Clorica complains, her heart in knots. "This...this is no game." _Why are you still here, doing this? After she's already moved on from you. She's forgotten you. And yet...here you are?_

"I know," Vishnal smiles. "I still can't stop thinking about her...I know..."he quavers. "But, my father said if there's something special to me...do all I can to protect it."

_Protect what? What else is there, Vishnal? Can you answer that at least...can you be honest to yourself, at least?! _Clorica stands up, stepping closer. Her face has strained expression. "Vishnal..." she mutters. _Even if it's something so precious. Is this...really healthy?_

"I've tried my best. Yet, she slipped through my hands," Vishnal chuckles, his throat tightening. He twists the tongs, ignoring Clorica's glare. "All I've got left is the ring. At least...I shouldn't mess up this right? Just...let me finish this."

_Let you finish it? _Clorica swats the tongs out of his hands in a rage. It rattles as it hits the floor. "Just let her go already!" she shouts icily. _Just stop it Vishnal! She's moved on! She doesn't care about you anymore! She...she threw you away...I hate her..._Clorica's hands shake. _I'm so angry at her. How could she do this to you? Has she no shame? After all you've done for her. You don't deserve this. _Clorica's eyes brim with tears. _I know. I know you still love her...but this...this is unacceptable..._

"Im pathetic, arent I?" Vishnal glances at Clorica. Clorica covers her face, embarrassed at her accusing tone. _He read right through me. _"That's not...what I meant..." Clorica whispered. "I'm sorry." _I shouldn't have insinuated that. _"You aren't pathetic, Vishnal. You just have a big heart."

"Do I?" Vishnal picks up the tongs."But anyway, what can I say? I started making it before she broke up with me," Vishnal hangs his head, laughing. He shrugs. "I should finish it. I want to finish it. I worked on it for months. I kept making mistakes. I wanted it to be perfect before I presented it to her." Vishnal chuckles. "...I guess I was too late."

"Stop." Clorica steps closer, placing a hand on his shoulders. Clorica looks at him. "It...just wasn't mean to be. Don't be so hard on yourself, okay?" she speaks in a soft tone. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just...I just don't like seeing you so hurt."

"Thanks Clorica." Vishnal finally smiles genuinely. "That means a lot."


	32. Pie Time

"Apple Pie?" Clorica gasps, covering her mouth. _How delicious! Ack..._ She then glances at the pie suspiciously. _She's just trying to buy your favor. Like she did with everyone else. Stand your ground, Clorica!_ "And it's homemade. Thanks," Clorica adds, flatly.

"Yes. Homemade," Frey chirped in a sing-songy voice. Frey nudged the plate closer to her. The two sat in Frey's bedroom. Frey had recently purchased a dining table and set. She was in the mood to cook today, and why not for Clorica? Frey knew that there were ill feelings between eachother. She hoped that they cold put any problems to the past. What better way that tea and sweets together? Especially Clorica's favorite. _This is my chance! Go for it! _"So enjoy!" Frey gleamed.

"Ah. Sure," Clorica responded nonchalantly, picking up her fork. The two were silent, as Frey took sips of tea. _I've got to repair this awkward atmosphere. _"So...how has work been?" Frey inquires.

"Good." Clorica responds shortly.

_Okay. That was bumpy, _Frey laments internally. _I've got to try harder. _"Good. It's always nice to enjoy your job. It's hard enjoying what you do if you don't like it, you know?"

Clorica glances up. "And it's even worse if you have to work for annoying people, right?" Clorica smiled.

"Huh?" Frey smiled quizzically, a weird feeling forming in her stomach. _Did she just mean me?! No...Clorica wouldn't do that, right? Did she mean Volkanon? But Volkanon is so patient. I guess every boss can be bothersome. _Frey blows her tea, and takes another sip. Frey looks at Clorica's long lavender hair. It was smooth and elegant looking. She always had it tied in two braids. "I love your hair Clorica, by the way. I want to twist it in plaits too," Frey points at her hair, laughing. "But I don't know if I could pull it off! I'm so used to this style."

"Mmmn." Clorica mumbles, then snickers. "But I mean, _everyone_ loves your pigtails. They're quite iconic in this town."

Frey grins. "Eh? You think so? I get self-conscious about it." _Finally! We're talking! _

Clorica huffs. "Sure. You've caught just about every guy's attention here."

_Um...what? Excuse me? _Frey smiles anxiously. "Clorica...is there a problem here? Something doesn't feel right. I mean, maybe I'm being weird about it," Frey waves a hand. _Maybe it's just me? It's probably me, right?_

Clorica looks up. "Feel what? There's nothing between us," Clorica laughed with a kind smile. "I just meant that your hair is really cute. Of course it catches guys' attention."

"Oh, I see." Frey feels a weight above her. _Am I just being paranoid? I'm being silly. I mean, she just smiled when she spoke. Frey, you're always overthinking things. _Frey glances at Clorica, who takes a humble bite of her pie. _I feel terrible now. Now I'm just making things up, aren't I?_

"I mean, you can't help it right?" Clorica takes another bite of her pie, shrugging. "You prance around in your little skirt and boots everywhere. The boys are just falling all over you," Clorica ends in a dubious tone.

Frey's hands tremble. _No, she's definitely talking about me right now! What..? Why?! _"C-Clorica...I don't know...what..." Frey stammered, unsure of what to say. Frey hadn't been in many fights with townspeople. At most, it was harmless banter between her and Porcoline over marriage, or Bado and his laziness. It frightened Frey to be in an actual argument with a friend. _Or, I thought she was a friend. I don't even know where this is coming from, that's the worst part._

Clorica huffs, placing her fork down, patting her mouth with a handkerchief. "You know, I was so disgusted with you. Flocking to Vishnal everyday without a shame back then. You stalked him, really." _Ordering him to wake you up. Asking him to join you in battling. Cooking for him everyday. It was ridiculous. While I had to sit at home handling duties while Vishnal was absent. What a simple life you have._

"Clorica! Wh-what are you saying?" Frey's voice heightens. _This is absurd. This is really strange. I can't believe she's talking to me like this! So what if I did those things? I liked Vishnal. That's normal for someone with a crush. _"That's..that's not nice...I-"

Clorica darts her eyes at Frey. She speaks with a calm tone, and relaxed brown eyes. "You know what isn't nice? Doing the exact same to Leon. How fickle."

Daggers feel as they're being stabbed through Frey. A shudder runs down her. _What? No...no I didn't...I'm not doing anything like what she's saying...I...fickle? _Frey closes her hands into a fist. _No. I know who I am. I've made up my mind who I want to spend my life with. And whatever Clorica has to say about it doesn't matter._

"Fine. I did." Frey folds her arms. Clorica, surprised that Frey agreed, gives a small nod of acknowledgement.

"But you know what?" Frey begins, anger building up. "So what if I tried to win over Vishnal? Or Leon?" _Even if Clorica is a workmate, should it go this far? For her to accuse me like this? There must be something else._

"At least I tried. Vishnal loved me despite how selfish I seem. He really cared for me," Frey mumbled. Her resolve grows stronger. "Which is more than I can say in your case!"

Clorica's eyes grow wide, and she turns red, blushing. "In my case of what?! You're making no sense!" Clorica shouts, slamming her hands on the table. "You hurt him!"

Frey stands up. "I know I did! Don't you think I know that?!" Frey shouts."You know how I was after I broke up with him. I felt terrible. I cried so much. But...at least I'm honest...I felt different later. I liked Leon. And I admitted it. I didn't grumble all alone, being bitter about what could be. Like someone I know."

Clorica folds her arms, turning her head, her plaits swinging. _She's right. I didn't say anything. I just watched...and grew angry..._Clorica admitted to herself. _But even still, I have some sense of self-respect. _Clorica laughs bitterly. "At least I have some dignity. You spend so much time dressing yourself up. Calling yourself a Princess. Gaining favor through cooking for people," Clorica huffs. _You try so hard to please people. What a joke. You're a selfish person, and you try to cover it up with "sweetness"._

"Who has helped save Selphia? Me! Who saved all these guardians? Me! Who has helped protect Ventuswill? ME." Frey retorts. "And so what if I cook for people? Dress myself up? Try my best?! That's because _I care_ if people like me. I want them to. So I try my best to be pleasing to people. It's not fake at all!" Frey yells. "Even flowers..." Frey mutters. "Even flowers try to look their best because they want to be picked. There's nothing wrong with that."

Clorica stands shocked. _Even flowers wanting to be picked?...Well...Fine. Maybe I'm caught up in insecurities.I shouldn't look down on Frey for trying. But...but! _"Even...even so!" Clorica shouts. "He was going...!" Clorica closes her hands into a fist. "He...he was going to m-"

"_That's enough_, Clorica," a booming, commanding voice comes from behind them. There stands Vishnal, with an angry glare. Clorica and Frey both are surprised to see Vishnal standing there with such a serious expression. They've never seen Vishnal so stern, it shocks both of them. Clorica takes a step back, wary of Vishnal's response. "V-Vishnal..I-I-" Clorica stammers, flustered.

"That's more than enough," Vishnal lifts a hand. "Thank you for trying to defend me," Vishnal's disapproving expression is replaced by one of gentleness. "I do appreciate it. But what I do with my time is no longer any of Frey's business. Keep her out of it."

_Vishnal! _Frey feels a huge relief. _I'm so glad he's here. I don't know what this would have turned out to be like._

Clorica nervously bites at her fingers. "I...I know...I just-"

"No," Vishnal glares. "It's enough. I don't want you ever speaking to Frey like this again. She was very special to me, and still is. I want no more of this."

_Still special? _Frey rubs her cheek. _Vishnal...is still thinking of me like this? I thought he'd feel more upset at me..._

Clorica hesitates, wanting to reject, but she stops herself and turns to Frey. _No, Vishnal is right. It's none of my business. I should've stayed out of it. _Clorica bows. "Forgive me, Princess. I was out of line."

"W-wha?! Oh, no! No!" Frey waves her hands. "I said pretty mean things too. I'm sorry. Forgive me." _I just want to be friends with you, Clorica! I don't want to be your enemy._

Vishnal smiles. "Good. I would hate for anyone to have contentions against another here. In this castle, we are supposed to be united. Please, try your best to get along." Vishnal bows, exciting the room. "Please, enjoy your afternoon."

_What's up with all this bowing here..._Frey blushes in embarrassment, and she bows in response. _Can't we just talk instead of all the bowing? _"It-it's fine."

Clorica sighs, and waves a hand. "Thanks for the pie, Frey. I'll see you later." Clorica follows Vishnal out.

_Ugh, I'm glad that's over, _Frey slumps down into a dining chair. She looks at the empty plate Clorica left. _Well at least she enjoyed the pie. _


	33. Go Forth!

"Lights out!" Leon strikes a flower lily, as it falls to the ground and disappears. Leon stops to take a breath, panting. "How...hah..much training are we...hah...doing today?"

"Just! A few!" Frey strikes three palm cats. One stays alive and tries to attack back, but Frey's faster with her motions, and she strikes it again. In seconds, the image of a palm cat is gone. "More!...Hah, well, that's it for now."

Leon yawns, stretching. "We've been doing this all day, you know?" Frey nods. "I know, but I brought a snack." Leon brightens up, jogging towards her. Frey pulls out two plastic-wrapped sandwiches from her pack. Leon's expression sours. 'Hey!" Frey argues."Don't complain if you didn't cook. You should eat other foods, not fish all the time, you know," she lectures.

"I know, I know," Leon sighs, resting under a tree. "I just really, really, really, really, grilled fish." Frey giggles. "I know, Leo-Leo. Next time." Frey plops down beside him. "And it'll be grilled lamp squid."

The two eat their meal in silence, resting. They truly had been out all day. Since early in the morning, Frey had came to Leon's door, announcing they'd have a day out battling. Leon didn't have a chance to reject, so he followed along. Frey seemed to be aggravated, and clearing out monsters in Autumn Road seemed to calm her.

"So you are you going to explain?" Leon begins, glancing at Frey. Frey pouts, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Explain what." Frey mumbles in her arms. _Ugh, it's too much to explain._

Leon chuckles. "You're obviously frustrated. You should tell me. Don't leave me out of it, okay?" Leon takes a swig of his water. Frey peeks out from her arms. "F-fine..." she grumbles, sliding her legs down. "I had invited Clorica for pie...and..."

* * *

"Ah..." Leon considers aloud, frowning. "There's a lot more drama at that castle than I expected." _I wonder if I should be there more, _Leon thinks to himself. _Would Volkanon allow that? It'd be fine, right?_

"Yeah, well I'm glad Clorica and I can be on the same page. Words sting a little afterwards, still, you know?" Frey sighs. She then brightens up. "I'm sooo happy Vishnal was there to stop it." Frey gasps, realizing her words. "AH-I mean, not super happy! I mean, if the fight didn't stop, you know!" Frey stammers. "And I'm not happy at the 'Im special' thing!" Frey leans closer to Leon. "I didn't even know he'd say that!"

Leon laughs. "It's fine. I understand what you mean. I'm glad he was there too," Leon rests an arm on his leg. _Though I wish it could have been me. But I can't be where Frey is all the time._

"You're...not mad at Vishnal? For saying that...I'm still special to him?" Frey spoke with a confused tone. Leon opens his fan, waving it in their direction. "Not at all. I mean, in the same situation, I'd feel the same. And I wouldn't handle it very well, either," Leon chuckles. "Vishnal's really mature. I used to be annoyed at the guy, mostly because I was jealous of him."

"Jealous?!" Frey interjects. _Jealous of Vishnal?! I'd never guess._"Ah, sorry, I interrupted," Frey mumbles, with a worried voice. _Stop interrupting, Frey!_

"It's fine," Leon smiles, shrugging."He was your boyfriend. It ticked me off seeing him. Especially after you told him how you first felt about Selphia-and his reaction. I acted like a brat during the bean toss festival. But Vishnal, in the end, had gained a lot of respect in my opinion." _And after all, I can't even make you into an honest woman. I've never told you about Maria, either. _

Leon leans his head against the trunk of the tree, feeling weighted with his problems. _From what I know, Vishnal was always giving Frey his all. I can give effort to Frey...but never all of it. I never can be. I'm binded my the own words I've spoken. _"Sometimes I'm surprised you're with me. Looking at who you left."

_What? Leon..._Frey's expression grows clouded. _Does he feel insecure about himself? Is that why, the day we went on the date at Porcoline's, he asked if I was having fun with him? Maybe Leon is really exerting himself, thinking he isn't good enough?_

"N-No!" Frey shouts, surprising Leon. "Vishnal isn't better than you, okay? I know his strengths. And his weaknesses. Both of you have good and bad, just like everyone else." Frey leans on her knees, twisting Leon's face to look at her. "Got it?! And...even if you incorrectly, and I mean incorrectly, think Vishnal is better, I picked _you, _Leon. Because I like you, okay?!" Frey huffs.

Leon reddens, and pushes her hands down, looking away. "Frey...I..." Leon's at a loss for words. _Frey...how could I even begin? Begin to explain everything? Why I can't marry you? Why this memory plagues me? _Leon shakes his head, chuckling sadly. "There are things about me...if you knew, you wouldn't be saying all of this." _You wouldn't be saying any of this._

Frey pulls Leon's cheeks, frowning. "Yes I would!" Frey exclaims, blushing. "Be-because you're Leon! No matter what is is...I like you," Frey insists. "So it doesn't matter. I'll stick by you. Always. Didn't you yourself say I was bounded by these words?"

Leon sits shocked at her response. _Frey..._Leon smiles. _You never fail to make me happy. _Leon then laughs. _Your eagerness is something I cannot deny. _ "Alrighty," Leon smirks. "Sticking by my side? I'll remember that too." Leon's face turns serious. "You're binded by the words, got it?"

Frey smiles. _I'm glad my words reached him! _Frey grabs his hand. "Hmm?" Leon mutters. Frey smiles at him, expectantly. _Be confident, Leon! I really love you, okay? _Her eyes plead with him.

Leon chuckles. "What am I going to do with you?" He teases, squeezing her hand tighter. "I dunno~" Frey chirps, grinning, making a peace sign. She winks."You've just signed up for an eternity of Frey! There's no turning back now!"

Leon laughs, holding a fist to his mouth. "You're adorable, you know that?" Frey nods confidently. "Of course I do."

Leon shakes his head, smiling. "All these compliments are getting to your head, huh? Well I don't mind." Leon stands up, leaning over. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride back," he offers. "Really?!" Frey beams. "No way!" She hops onto his back, wrapping her hands around his neck tightly. Frey extends a finger to the forest ahead. "Forth, my Lion!" Frey commands.

"Onward we go!" Leon shouts, and they laugh, as Leon carries runs through.

* * *

_Author's random note: Wow! My story is so long guys...IMSOSORRYLOL *sobs* IDON'TKNOWWHATHAPPENED. It just ended up being all these chapters. I just ramble, I think...I'm so sorry It's so long ;_; I was thinking about this today a lot. Hopefully readers won't get bored with it! Progress is slow~but it will be completed ^_^~_


	34. Late Spring Cleaning

"Hey. When is our next lesson? It's been a while, hasn't it? I miss Kiel, too." Frey watched Leon as he shifted some items into a storage box, sliding them under his bed, crouching. He had been doing some reorganizing in his room. Since doing lessons with Kiel and Frey, his room had taken a turn for the worse. There was scattered papers, whiteboards, pencils, spare notebooks, and various other teaching materials all over his room, in the wrong places. It desperately needed a clean, and Leon had been avoiding it. But after Leon had almost took a fatal fall to the floor that morning after slipping on a misplaced marker, Leon had decided today was the day.

Frey offered to come by to help, it being a hot summer's day, and having already spent the morning swimming, she had the rest of her schedule free. Initially, Frey did really help clean, but as the day went on and the heat increased, Frey mostly played around, quizzing Leon about Selphia, brushed Leon's tail again, and picked at his other belongings. It didn't bother Leon, it was nice to have a companion joining him.

"Well, I've taught you guys a lot. We studied for an entire season, you know mostly everything," Leon rests an arm on his legs. "There's not much else," Leon shrugs. He scans the room. _After all these hours, and this room is still messy. We've been playing around too much. I didn't get much done at all. _Leon smiles. _I guess this is what dating's like, huh? Just enjoying the time together. It's a nice feeling. Not feeling bounded by time, but feeling free because of it._

Frey skips over to his bed and plops down. His bed covers had a red and cream color, and a swirly design on it. _I wonder if he picked this? Is red his favorite color? Or maybe Lin Fa had this bedding before he came? _Frey switches her attention to Leon, who is transferring notebooks and other materials to another storage box. Her eyes study over his holy markings, the blue and red detailed markings on his face.. _I remember when he told me about those, _Frey recollects. _He had said they represent things. Native Dragon's blood. And the ones on his cheek, the meaning of his name. _

Frey watches as Leon grabs a couple pens, putting them in their proper place. Her eyes rest on an item Frey had never considered. A vibrant jade colored fan, with intricate embroidery on its feathers, from a peacock. _Ah, I wonder if his fan means anything? _Frey sat criss cross on his bed. _I never see him without it, it probably does mean something important! _Frey's mind whirls as she tries to match a meaning to the fan. _Maybe it represented wind, for Ventuswill. She's the divine wind dragon. Or maybe used in a dance? Ah, I'm so curious now!_

"LEO!" Frey shouts energetically, startling Leon. "W-what is it?!" Leon huffs, panting. "You scared me," Leon frowns, blushing. _She sure gets excited._ Frey ignores his complaining, and eagerly asks her question. "What about your fan?"

Leon wrinkles his face, puzzled. "I mean," Frey scoots closer to the edge of his bed. "What does it mean? You know, like how your holy markings have a meaning." _I'm probably right about the Divine Wind thing! If I'm right, he owes me dinner! And I'm in the mood for grilled needlefish._

Leon's expression rings surprised, and he slides open his fan, turning it around for inspection. "Oh, this?" Leon remarks lightly. "Nah, I picked it up from a cheap market back then. It was like three gold, I think."

_Th...THREE GOLD? _"What was it, a flea market?!" Frey stifles a giggle. Leon smirks, his ears twitching. He takes steps closer. "Are you making fun of my taste, right now?" Hr nudges the fan on her forehead. Frey lets out a giggle. "Hehe, no, no!" She resumes. "I just thought it was _important, _or something," she sneers, smiling. "It is important!" Leon crosses his arms, fan in hand. "Well...I mean, it looks cool, right? That was the point," Leon mutters, frowning. _I thought it looked pretty good on me._

_To look cool?! _Frey tries to hold back her howling laughter. _Mr. Cool __needed a prop!? That's hi-la-rious._ Frey jumps up, eye to eye with Leon, with a mischievous smile. She snatches the fan from him in a quick motion, and skips back. "Looks like I'm the cool one now," Frey teases, sticking out a tongue, fanning herself playfully.

"H-hey!" Leon shouts, laughing. "Do you know how much that costs?!" Frey puts a hand on her hip, and another on her chin, pretending to think seriously. "Hmm," she taps a finger on her chin. "Less than an old boot you find in a river?"

Leon walks closer, extending a hand, waving it. "C'mon, hand it over." Frey blinks innocently. "Hmm, methinks not!" She denies him the fan, jumping to the side, out of his immediate reach.

Leon laughs, shaking his head. "I see. A game of cat and mouse is what you want, is it? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning, anyway?" Frey giggles. "Yeah, I think I'll use this old thing as a duster. Probably works well, too." Leon lunges for her, but Frey skips out the way. "You're too slow, old man!" Frey laughs, avoiding his charges. "H-how'd you get so fast anyway?!" Leon exclaims, astonished at Frey's quick motions. _Years training from battling must have really helped her, huh?, _Leon thinks to himself. _But I'll have the last laugh in this! _

Leon rushes forward, trapping Frey between him and the wall near his door. The two laugh and pant, and Frey holds his fan up in retreat. "Since..haha...you worked so hard for it, here's your reward," Frey snickers. _Oh yeah, I gave him a run for his money! _Frey smiles confidently.

"Yeah, thanks," Leon grumbles reluctantly, smirking. _Heh, such a troublemaker she is, _Leon smiles to himself. Frey winks, revealing a giggly, coy smile, her bangs bouncing. _She's so cute,_ Leon reflects._ I can't believe she had choose me out of all people. I'm so fortunate to have her. _Leon smirks, wiping her bangs our of her eyes. _I can't believe I was so lucky to have her like me back. I've never thought I'd feel this way about anyone._

Frey freezes. She had expected Leon to tap her on the head, or make a comment about stealing his fan away. Instead, he had began brushing her hair away. _Eh? Okay, normally Leon would do that, but somehow... the atmosphere now-it's totally different! Why hasn't he moved yet?! _Frey internally panics. _B-but this is fine, right?! We are boyfriend and girlfriend. It's totally normal. Get a grip, Frey! This is normal! This is my chance! _

Leon acknolwedges his silence, and glances to the side, rubbing his neck, with an embarrased expression. _Ack...I should've said something, _Leon groans internally. _Now it's a little awkward to say something randomly now. _Leon grows uneasy. _Now what do I do?! I can't just turn around or something! _

_Oh, his face..._Frey reddens, taking a glimpse at Leon, who's mirroring Frey's blushing expression. _Then, does he sense it too? The butterflies are back again, I can feel them. But it's a bit different this time. _

Frey's eyes flicker up at his eyes, and then at his lips. _In this moment, then do I kiss him? Because...I really want to. _Frey takes a step closer, delicately sliding her hands up his arms, closing around the back his neck, her heart racing. _I'm so nervous, I've never even kissed anyone, not even Vishnal. At least not a real kiss on the lips. I'm crazy nervous, but at the same time, the atmosphere is so nice...It's really comfortable..._Frey leans closer to him, watching his eyes. _But my hands seem to be moving on their own. It's okay right now, right? Our first kiss...can be right now._

_Ark...I should've said something, but I let her continue, _Leon groans grudgingly internally. He looks at Frey, noticing her demeanor. _I'd know that adorable look anywhere. Just like Maria's. That endearing, admiring look. _ Leon's uneasiness intensifies. _It's not like I don't want to, but I made a promise, and I can't just forget that! It's not like I can forget or erase Maria. I've got to end this fast fast! _

_I can't believe I'm making the first move, _Frey considers to herself, closing her eyes. _But I don't mind too much either. Someone has to, right? _Frey pulls his neck closer, but before Frey has a chance to meet Leon's lips, he swiftly slides his fan open just in the nick of time. Frey's lips ends meeting the embroidery.

_Huh? This feels strange... _Frey slowly opens her eyes. _H-HUH!? WHAT!? _"H-Hey!" Frey squeaks, extremely flustered. Leon chuckles awkwardly, but then his laugh is replaced by his signature smug smile. "What? Were you expecting something more?" Leon smirks.

Frey releases her hands from his neck in surprise. _W-w-was he teasing me? AGAIN? EVEN NOW?! But the mood was perfect! _Frey fumbles over her words, trying to answer him. "W-well, no...uh, y-you know, uhm," Frey mutters, blushing heavily, taking a step back. _The moment...that precious moment is gone! _

Leon huffs, smirking. "Cat got your tongue? Anyway, I've got work to do," Leon sighs, shifting his weight. "Do you mind coming back tomorrow? I'm pretty busy."

_W-what!? _Frey gives a horrified smile. "B-but you said you needed help cleaning!" She stammers. _How are you just going to go back on your word?!_

Leon yawns, fanning himself, sitting at his desk. "Yeah, right. You're being more of a distraction than anything," Leon smiles. "Come back tomorrow, okay? I've really got to finish this."

_I'm completely floored, completely..._"Uh, sure, I'll be back later, then," Frey bashfully mumbles, bowing slightly as she steps backwards out the door. "I'll come back at a different time, then." Frey walks out into the hallway, stumbling down the stairs, her heart rate steadily dropping. _No way, that was completely weird..._Frey slides her fingers against the wall as she takes more steps down. _Does my breath stink or something?! Do my clothes stink?! No...I took a shower before I got here, and brushed my teeth! I didn't eat anything! I made sure I looked fine before running over to Leo's! So then...that wasn't a tease. _Frey's pace slows as she makes a horrifying realization.

_That wasn't a tease. He... just flat-out rejected me! I can't believe this! I just want to disappear! _Frey's hands tremble as she closes them into a fist, and dematerializes, using a return spell.

* * *

After arriving in her bedroom, Frey huffs, racing toward her kitchen. Frey jams a drawer closed, slams the seasonings she pulled from the drawer on the counter, and whips a pan out the cabinet and onto the stove in a rage. _That was ridiculous! He rejected me! There's no doubt about it! _Frey rushes to her refrigerator, pulling out a fresh fish, and slams it back on the counter on her cutting board. Frey retrieves a knife from her satchel and raises the knife up. _I! _Frey chops. _Can't! _Frey chops again. _Believe! He! Just! Did! That! To! Me! And! Had! The! Audacity! To! Throw! Me! Out! _

Frey glares intensely at the mangled needlefish. "Guess I made sashimi," Frey scoffs, carrying the plate to her dinner table and slamming it down. She pours some soy sauce on the plate, and folds her arms, leaning back in her seat. _Why?! I can't understand that. He really just did that. _Frey huffs, flipping a pigtail with her hand. _Whatever, I'm over it. Who cares? I don't care. He missed out. What a waste. Poor Leon. _Frey takes a couple bites of her sashimi, but her rush slows as she remembers the embarrassing event once again. She places her fork down.

_I'm...I'm so humiliated. Why did he do that? Well, it's not that big of a deal I guess. I mean, we'll have another moment eventually. Every couple does. But do I have to wait until then? Ugh, how bothersome. _Frey stands up, sighing, and plops down on her bed. _Ugh, I've lost my appetite. _Frey closes her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and forget the affair. But a twisting feeling appears. Frey gasps as she comes to another realization. "That promise...back then?" Frey's face scrunches. "Wait...he said something about marriage, didn't he?!"

_-"I...I can't marry you, Frey," Leon spoke with a heavy conscience. "I decided long ago I wouldn't marry." ..."That doesn't matter," Frey laughs, finally releasing tears. "I love you Leon. Whether I'm married to you or not."-_

_Oh, man..._Frey sits up, scooting to her bed's backboard. _I had...completely forgotten about that!_ Frey jumps up, walking towards her wardrobe, sliding her blue nightgown off a hanger. _Does it have to do with that? I agreed to it without ever thinking about it. I had even forgotten. Geez. I'm such a bad girlfriend. I really need to work on my memory._

Frey continues undressing, not thinking much about the words she had spoken. She freezes as she puts a leg through her nightgown. _W-wait. Why did he say that anyway? The no-marriage rule? _Frey scrunches her face, puzzled, as she lifts the bed gown's straps up to her shoulders. _Is he afraid of committing, or something? Nah, he wouldn't do that. Leon's not like that._

Frey tugs at her pigtails as she walks back to her bed. _Because he doesn't have money? Because wedding can be expensive? He's never complained about bills or anything, though. And really, I have enough for both of us. He knows that._ Frey sighs, sliding into her covers. She blows out air, staring above. "I really don't get it," she complains to her ceiling. "But does the answer really matter? I trust him, don't I?" Frey turns to her side, laying her head on her hand.

"If Leon wanted me to know why he can't marry...he'd tell me," Frey whispered to herself. "It must be a reason he can't explain yet." Frey blew out a gust of air. _Maybe that's why he rejected me. He's protecting himself?..._Frey's mind wanders, and she slightly blushes. _That could...probably be why...so then...I'LL NEVER EVER KISS HIM?! _Frey flips around, covering her pillow over her head, blushing madly. _Get your mind out the gutter, Frey! Well, it's not in the gutter! It's normal feelings. _"I don't expect everything...at least a kiss..." Frey mutters, reddening even deeper. Frey flips back around, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. _I'm not in a relationship for the lust, anyway. For love, Frey. For l-o-v-e._

_Well yeah, I know that, _Frey tells herself._ But displays of affection are a given, married or not. Of course I'm thinking about it. He should expect that. Of course I'd want to kiss him, he should expect that too. Then...should I just be patient with him? What if he's just not attracted to me or something? Ugh...I don't know. It's really confusing. I should just get some shut eye and not think about it. I probably shouldn't think too hard about it._

Frey calms down, closing her eyes, settling into the bed. "If he didn't walk around," Frey suddenly mumbles quietly, sliding her pillow from under her head to above her, and slamming it on her legs. " EVERYWHERE FREAKING SHIRTLESS!"Frey shouts, huffs, blushing."UGH!"

* * *

_Author's note: I'm finding my chapters harder to write. I wonder if it's just because the plot is getting deeper now, or if it's just because I'm trying to be more descriptive. I dunno. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter~another one should be up by the end of the week. I've realized I wrote a LOT of Inescapable Time in the Spring, but I'm becoming more aware of seasons. This fanfic will end in the winter/early spring in-story though. I wonder how many chapters each season will have from now on? Hmm~ ^.^ Also, thanks for reading! ^_^_


End file.
